Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a New Story
by DennyTribal
Summary: What happens when Denny, A redheaded girl pops up in the new world two years after the world was turned into one? Rated T to be on the the safe side. Follows the Dawn of the new world story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm back folks! Hopefully this won't be as ooc... I'm not used to write stories like this... always writes my own made up stories. **

**Me:... ..Anyway! :D I'm back. With yet another ToS story. ****Surprised****? This time.. Be amazed.. Nah not really. Well this time this story will be like the Dawn of the new world. Though as you can see the name of this story is named A new story. As I have read some amazing fan fics where the writer comes to world and join all the ****characters** **in the world****,** **I just had to write my own. Though since... Umm I only have Dawn of the new world. I had to choose it instead of the original game. Anyway Emil tell them I ****don't** **own anything ok?**

**Emil: DennyTribal does not own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world. However she owns herself in this story. And she's scary when she's mad... **

**Rewrote this. Thanks to a very good friend of mine for helping me even though he's really tired xD Hopefully now it'll be easier to read :) **

"**Face palms" I wrote "Rheairds" Rehairds.. Argh...**

**NOTE: Changed this so it's no longer a self insert. Now it's just my OC Denny who's based of me. And alot of thanks to my beta reader! :)**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it, today I'll turn 15! I can't wait to get home and open my presents. Maybe I got a new game or a camera! I would never have thought that a video game character would pop up from nowhere and then take me to his world.<p>

Suddenly, I felt something hard hitting my head. I quickly woke up from my dream land staring at my teacher, she didn't look happy at all.

"Sorry", I spoke with a low tone in my voice. With a glare she went back to her desk with the large math book that she had hit me with. I stared down on my own math book under me and said, I hate these tests! Anger welled up inside me as the numbers on the paper seemed to mock me by changing places.

After the horrific lesson, school was finally over and I could go home. Luckily my house was just a short distance from school so I could quickly run home before some bullies decided to tease me about my red, curly at the tops, long hair. As I ran around a corner I ran into someone with a loud THUD! As we both were in shock, we looked at each other as we landed on our butts on the cold road.

The boy looked familiar, but I couldn't remember his name. He had brown but spiky hair with brown eyes and most of his clothes where red. I then thought to myself, "Aww man I know I've seen him before".

He then said, "Sorry about running into you, here let me help you". The boy then offered me a hand as he stood up.

I then asked, "Who are you?" as he reached out with his hand towards me.

He said with a big grin "Tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine". Then I thought to myself, "He looks so familiar! Come on brain work!"

"I'm Denny", I said, with a big smile.

"Lloyd Irving. Nice to meet you Denny", He replied.

"Wow, I had this weird dream, Lloyd Irving was right in front of me.. Haha… haha..WAHH!" I said, as I saw Lloyd staring at me. I sat up in my bed, as he looked at me with a worried look on his face. Then I saw it, the blue Exsphere on his hand. I guess this must be the real Lloyd Irving from the game. But how did he get here?

"Why did you faint like that? If your brother hadn't found us, who knows what would had happen?" he said suddenly.

"You wanna know why I fainted? smiling as my cheeks started turned red. It's because..Uh... I faint sometimes, out of nowhere" I lied, I couldn't go saying he was from a game. Or was he? How could he possibly be in my world? Even though he does have the blue Exsphere on his hand like the Lloyd in the game. Maybe he was a cosplayer? But wait, if he is, he couldn't be serious about his name being Lloyd Irving. I thought to myself still very confused.

"This doesn't look like Tethe'alla or Sylvarant" he said.

"You're in Sweden."I replied.

"Sweden?"

"Yeah Sweden. The real question is, how did you get here?"

"I was looking for something when a big bright flash made me crash here with my rheaird."

"Rheaird... Oh that's one of those flying things they use in his world." I said to myself.

"Well I promised my dad something so I should go now. It was nice meeting you." Once again, he gave me one of his big grins.

"Not until you had dinner." My big brother Chris spoke as he entered the room. Both me and Lloyd looked at him for a second.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm starving!" Lloyd said as his stomach made a loud noise.

"The kitchen's downstairs to the right." With a flash, the red clad boy disappeared.

"Sis isn't he that guy from one of your games? I swear I've seen him when you played a game once."

"Yeah he's from a game, or so I think. But anyway, just act like normal okay? I'll try getting him back home, or something." I sighed as I went downstairs with Chris right behind me.

"Your food tastes great." Lloyd spoke as he took another bite.

"Thanks." Chris spoke as he sat down eating some food himself.

"By the way Denny, I heard it was your birthday today."

"Yeah I'm 15 now" I smiled. Though this birthday is one of the weirdest I've had. The actual Lloyd Irving coming to my world, Could it be any more weirder?

"I turned 19 just some days ago."

"Then I guess we should celebrate both of your birthdays" Chris said.

Chris then went to the kitchen and brought back a big cake and placed in front of us. Then he started to sing the" Happy Birthday" song. After that we ate the cake, we laughed, talked for a bit as we were enjoying each other's company. Lloyd really was a funny guy, just like how he was in the game. Then it hit me, he said he was looking for something, as well as that promise he made with his dad. Did that mean that when he gets back to his world, the story of "Dawn of the New World" would start? As I continued thinking I didn't hear my brother speak.

"So Lloyd I think you should sleep over here tonight. You seem to be pretty worn out." Chris said he as yawned with a tired tone in his voice.

"Well I should probably go but, it would be for the best to rest I guess." he replied.

"You don't have any problems sharing bed do you?" he said as I stared at him. "You want me to share bed with Lloyd?" Chris nodded.

-  
>Later that night,<p>

"Of all people in the world, why did I have to SHARE bed with the loudest of them all?" I thought to myself as Lloyd snored loudly beside me. Of all crazy ideas Chris has had, this one is the worse! It feels awkward having a made up human from a video game beside me in my own bed, even more when he can't stay still. I was almost pushed out from my bed for the seventh time.

"Colette I'll save you!", Lloyd said as he tossed restlessly beside me.

"Great now he's talking in his sleep." With a loud sigh I sat up, deciding to take a walk outside.

As I was walking out from my room, I fell down thanks to Lloyd red jacket that he throw on the ground carelessly. As I fell, I noticed a little bag laying in front of me. I quickly checked if Lloyd had woken up due to my fall. A big loud snore told me he was still asleep. Quietly, I picked the bag up. Could this be a wing pack? I said curiously as I went outside and opened it. In a flash the rheaird stood in front of me. And I got a bright idea.

I would try flying it.

Did it end good?

No.

As I was trying to figure out how to start the damn thing, Lloyd came up behind me asking what I was doing. I then jumped in surprise and somehow managed to start the rheaird. I then flew away screaming. I was holding onto the rheaird for my dear life when Lloyd suddenly popped up beside me with his green-blue bird looking wings. He stopped the rheaird and I could finally place myself right.

"You need to be careful with those." He said giving me one of his big smiles. Though his face changed to more shocked when he started hearing "nyan nyan nyan nyan." Over and over again. I quickly grabbed my mobile in my pajama pants. Why I had my mobile there? No clue. I must had placed it there when I went outside.

"Wh-what's that?" He asked a bit nervous.

"It's a tomato in disguise." Lloyd was about to slice it in two, "It was a joke!" I quickly added, "And for the record I don't like them either."

With that said I checked my phone. Chris wondered where I was. I answered with " I'm just taking a stroll, be back soon." I placed my phone back in my pocket. Now it was time to fly this! If I dared.. I hate going fast. And heights... Urgh..

"You scared?" Lloyd teased me. He probably saw my hands shaking.

"Kinda.." I mumbled.

"Hold onto me then." Before I got a chance to react Lloyd placed himself in front of me with his wings gone. I stared at him for a second, not knowing what to do. I don't really like touching people but, I really dislike it when people touch me! When I finally got the thought out of my mind, I placed my arms around him. I really wanted to try flying this thing myself but, sometimes you need to make sacrifices, right?

Lloyd flew around with me high up into the sky. Even though I was really scared, it was still pretty awesome to see the whole town from above, I felt like a bird. I then thought "It must be wonderful being a bird, to fly so high up and see so much and not be afraid of heights". I put a smile on my face as I leaned my head on Lloyd's back. I wondered if Colette felt the same way when she was with Lloyd. Could it be that I'm falling for this guy even though he's not real? My thoughts got interrupted by a sudden light flash. I felt how we both fell,. The only thing I could think of was: "I was going to die".

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Arghh it's so hard to write them not ooc. I mean I can mix with Denny since she's my OC God Lloyd you can be a pain sometimes... But I still love yah! <strong>

**Me: Uhh yeah.. That's about the first Chappie.. Is that a cliffhanger XD**

**Me: Anyway Tell me what you think. If it's a bit ooc sorry.. XD Lloyd fluff at the end with Denny XD I am a Lloyd fangirl... Just couldn't help it.**

**Emil: *throws tomatoes at Lloyd. And hits him with a bulls eye* **

**Me: You'll understand why he does that to Lloyd. If you've played the game you probably already know.**

**Lloyd: Make sure to ****review****. Just don't be too hard on her ok? *smiles while chasing Emil to the end of the world.***

**Me: Already typing next chapter too. So see you then. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yep chapter two is here! Once again so sorry for ooc. I'm so used in writing with my OC.**

**Once again if you find something I must improve tell me. Since I usally writes in Swedish I have alot of spelling problems and grammar in english. **

**Emil: I don't mind if you write me ooc. **

**Me: Thank you Emil. *Gives Emil a cookie***

**Lloyd: DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world. If she did Kratos would get way more Screen time. And probably a wife which would be her.**

**Btw the parts Kratos' speaking is from the game. If I'm not totally wrong.. **

**Me: :3 Once again sorry (I sound like Colette... .) for oocness. If there are any. And lots of thanks to my beta reader!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Everything was pitch black. Did I really die after all? No this is all dream. It has to be! " I told myself as I opened my eyes or I thought I opened them.<p>

I was surrounded by pitch black darkness. I felt scared but also curious. Something was about to happen, and it bugged me not knowing what it was.

"_Long ago, the Giant Kharlan Tree, the essence of balance and order in the world, withered and died. By the will of the heavens, the world was cleaved in two."_

A sudden, "Ah!" Escaped my lips as a voice spoke out of nowhere and surprised me. When I had gotten my nerves in check again I continued listing, it felt familiar, I swear I've heard that voice before.

"_Many years later, the Chosen of Regeneration planted a new World Tree to take the place of the withered Giant Kharlan Tree."_

It's Kratos who's speaking. I remember him being in Tales of Symphonia. And that he did speak the beginning of Dawn of the new world. But wait... why would he be speaking it all of a sudden? I'm quite sure I wasn't playing it.

"Wait a minute...Oh no! If I hear Kratos and everything is pitch black.. Don't tell me I'm in the game!" Okay calm down Denny. It would be impossible. Everything is a dream." I went silent again as Kratos continued with his speech.

"_The birth of the New World Tree also brought about the unification of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. The two words were now reborn as one."_

"The world was at the dawn of a bright new era. Or so it seemed..." Both me and Kratos spoke. It was indeed the beginning of the game.

In a moment I stood in what I believed was Palmacosta. The houses were on fire and people ran around screaming. Some though, was dead. And in the middle of it all was me. Terrified over the scene I started to run, but where to?

As I got further into the city I saw a maple haired girl running for her life with a red orb in her hands.

"Isn't that Marta?" I thought for myself. "Then that orb would be..."

"There she is!" A man shouted.

"Seize her! I'll go after Lloyd!" Another man's voice shouted.

If it now was the game I knew Marta would stay alive so I decided to continue search the city. Or more after Lloyd. I stayed hidden whenever a guard came running by. I did not want to be captured or killed by those. And I certainly didn't want anyone to see me in my pajamas!

"Emil, hurry! We must get away or we'll all be killed by Lloyd." Once again I jumped in surprise as I saw two grownups running past my hiding spot. They seemed to be chased by Lloyd. I peeked out from my hiding spot. Some meters away from me stood a woman and a man catching their breath's.

"They seem familiar as well. Wait those two must be Lana and Reysol! And that would mean they were about to..."

"Who did you say is going to kill you?" Lloyd spoke all of a sudden. I wondered when he had gotten there so suddenly. Not even I heard any footsteps. And I have great hearing.

"Lloyd Irving!" Reysol yelled. I could hear the hate and anger in his voice. I could see how Lloyd glared at him as he draw his two swords.

"The people of Palmacosta have aided the Vanguard and undermined the authority of the Church of Martel and the punishment for this crime is death." As Lloyd said "Death" He rushed towards them.

I saw Lloyd sticking his sword right trough Reysol. A painful scream escaped from Reysol's mouth in the process. I looked away while covering my ears as Lloyd probably attacked Lana. My whole body shook from the scene and I wanted to scream out. But I hold myself together while waiting for Lloyd to go away.

After ten minutes or so I noticed that it was so quiet. I peeked out again from my hiding seeing only the bodies of Lana and Reysol. I crawled my way towards them. Could they really be dead?

When I reached their lifeless bodies I could see that Lana still had some life in her. I heard her heavy breath as looked at her closer.

"Emil, you came , dear. I can't even see your face. I'm not going to last much longer. But you, you have to live." Lana spoke up as she grabbed my knee. You have to run before Lloyd comes to Luin. To your Aunt Flora. Hurry." She spoke with the last of her strenght.

"Huh? I'm not Em-" I saw that the woman was already dead. I placed her hand down on the ground slowly standing up. As I turned around I was met by a blond boy with a bang going straight up. He seemed lost in his eyes.

"Mom?" He spoke staring at the woman below my feet. He noticed that she was no longer alive.

"Mom!" He screamed. Tears running down from his eyes.

He sat down on his knees hiding his face in his hands. I didn't know what to do at the moment. I should try cheer him up, but I wasn't good in that either. And he had just seen dead bodies of his parents so cheering up wasn't so wise. I sighed as I walked over to the boy. His sobs got louder the closer I got. I sat down beside him placing my hand on his left shoulder, it wasn't much but it was something.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your parents." I said.

"Wh...y? It's n...ot your.. faul..t" He replied between sobs. He wasn't covering his eyes anymore but his eyes was glued to the ground.

"Well. I could had stop him. Nevermind. I'm... Denny. Who are you?"

"Em...il. M..y na..me is Emil."

When Emil quiet down he looked at me. I looked back wondering what he was thinking on.

"Maybe you should go to your aunt in Luin..." I said to break the silence between us. Emil nodded and stood up right after me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me brushing a tear away with his arm.

"I don't have a home. So I don't know."

"Then come with me."

"Huh?" I stared at him.

"Come with me to Luin."

"I don't think that'll be such a wise idea. Your aunt might be really angry." Knowing from the game she wasn't so fond of Emil either. So if she has to take care of two… who knows how she would act.

"Please!" He begged, I could feel that he was scared so no wonder he would have me with him rather than going alone. As I knew saying no wasn't gonna be the right answer for the teen, so I accepted his invite and joined him to Luin.

We walked for over two days before reaching the little village that once had been in ruins. But what I knew The chosen of Regeneration had helped the village people to build up their village two years ago.

As we entered the village people would stare at us. Probably due to my clothes and that we were strangers. Emil seemed to know where his aunt lived because he quickly went up some stairs leading to a door. I silently stood behind him as he knocked on the door. A orange haired woman opened the door watching us quite shocked.

"Who are you?" She asked a bit nervous.

"You're Flora right?" Emil asked, the woman nodded, then he continued.

"I'm Emil... I'm Lana's son. And this is my f-friend Denny. Mom told me to go here before she..Before she..." Emil stared at the floor.

"I see...Well you are my sister's son so come in. And you can too." Flora looked at me. I saw she was on the edge of crying, Lana must had been a good sister.

Flora showed us to a room where two beds stood and a closet. She gave Emil a white pajamas set while I got to sleep in my own clothes. We were both tired so we said good night and went to bed.

After 20 minutes Emil had fallen asleep. I was glad that he at least didn't snore like Lloyd did. I couldn't help but to smile as I thought back on when Lloyd snored me in my ear when we had to share bed at home.

"Home." I said for myself. "I wonder how brother has it. And where Lloyd is." I placed the blanket over me letting a tear escape my eyes and soon even I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ch 2 done. I will kill the story if I it makes more spell wrongs. I've tried my best to correct as much as I can x.x But if you see something note me.<strong>

**I find this one much better then the first chapter. But I don't know. It's up to you :P Next chapter will be 6 months after when the real story begins and all :)**

**Chapter 3 is on its way. Soon. I'll be going away from home this weekend and a lot of other stuff is currently taking my time. But I shall write it as fast as I can. And if I can on the weekend. **

**Emil: Please review! (If it's for helping her get better or tell her nice stuff) :)**

**Me: Cookies for all! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Finally done with ch 3.. Sorry but I've been away from home and have art trades to do.. Takes time. But I'm back :3 And btw Some chapter may or will contain spoilers so If you don't want them then play the game or watch a walkthrough then read this XD**

**Anyway enough with the talk! Onward with the writing!**

**Emil: DennyTribal ****Doesn't** **own Tales Of Symphonia Dawn of the new world. **

**Oh yeah Quick note... In the beginning I'll "Denny" explain what happend the following months just so you won't get to much confused. And also Skit's will be included in this story. So whenever **_**skits pops up the lines will go like this: Emil: Insert sentence here. Denny: ect**_

_**(I'll change the skits thingie on the others when my beta reader has corrected them :)**_

* * *

><p>Months passed as well as the season. The cold breezes from the spring air was now dry and warm due to summer, but as the season changed so did Flora and Alba. The day after we arrived in Luin we met Floras husband Alba, or 'Uncle Alba' as we said. And he wasn't the nicest person.<p>

I'll start with Flora.

Flora was nice in the beginning. She gave both me and Emil new clothes. I got myself a sleeveless white dress ending above my knees, and a pair of black shorts hidden under the dress. Emil was now dressed in a white T-shirt and black long shorts. And we also got some shoes.

Beside buying us clothes she would show us around in town and introduce us to other people. She seemed happy and smiled and so did we, but her happiness was bit to 'happy', for me it felt fake. But even if Flora might not be so happy about us, Emil was happy at least. But nowadays he never smiles whenever Alba or Flora is around. He wasn't happy anymore; only when we were alone.

And then we had Alba.

Alba. It's his fault Emil turned out like this. When we met Alba for the first time he wasn't very happy to see two kids in his house. But he let us stay there. But he wasn't any nice to us. But he was worse towards Emil then me.

Whenever we didn't do as he said he would start yelling at us. He called us things.. Horrible things. Monsters, freaks, ect. As time passed he didn't even let us go outside the house sometimes when we didn't obey.

But the worst part was that he hit Emil real bad. Once he almost broke Emil's arm. I still remember the screams Emil made as Alba beat him up. But I was too scared to help him. And that's been haunting me for a time now. But Emil had forgiven me telling me that if I would try stopping them I would just get beaten up as well, and Emil didn't want me hurt.

Flora wasn't fond of Alba doing this even though she might not like us so much. But no one should beat up a innocent child. I could see that in her eyes whenever Emil got a smack for not obeying. But she was too scared to say "Stop it". Alba was a monster in my eyes and probably in Emil's. But I had a feeling Alba was afraid of Emil and me. And that's why he acted like he did.

Emil was a bit diffrent. He heard monsters. But so did I. I would have known why Emil could hear them, but as the time passed I started to forget everything about the game story. I couldn't remember anything about the Centurions or the cores. Or what to come. All I did remember was Lloyd. And I was wondering what he was up to.

Lloyd was a big issue too. For Emil that is. Everytime someone had mentioned his name in front of Emil he went very angry. He kept saying that Lloyd was nothing more then a murderer. And this hate of Lloyd wasn't so appreciated in the village. Whenever Dida and Moll got their chance to be mean to him they would.

Emil who now was very shy and silent due to Alba, he would do about anything he asked for. It didn't matter. He was to scared that Alba would beat him up if he didn't obey. I wished that I could have given him some of my courage. But I was also a very shy person and I was almost always locked up in the house cooking or cleaning. You could say I was a maid in that house. And what courage did I have? I was as scared as he was.

There was one day though. Emil had woken up due to a monsters howl. I heard the howl too. It felt like it was calling me. I looked at Emil who starred outside trough his window.

"That howl... I feel like I've heard it before. Maybe it's just my imagination." He spoke for himself.

"That's not your imagination. I heard it too." I replied while looking at my mobile. That was strangely enough, still alive.

The battery didn't seem to die. But I was happy that it didn't. Whenever I watched the screen I could see Chris, I missed him so much. How long had I been here? He must be so worried.

I looked back at Emil again who stared at me. He's a bit happy I think due to his smile. It must be good knowing you're not nuts. Or well at least you weren't alone being nuts. I gave him a smile before getting up from my bed. A new day meant more stuff to do. Emil also got up from his bed. I placed my never dying mobile in my left shorts pocket before heading to the door.

As we enterd the next room we saw Flora standing in the little kitchen staring outside the window. She looked at us as the door closed behind us.

"Good morning." I said as she turned and faced me.

"Arroooo!" The three of us stared outside the window.

"That howl again." I whispered to myself, it was the same. That howl that was calling me.

"Isn't that the howl we heard before?" Emil whispered to me. I nodded.

"Those monsters have been at the lakeside since dawn!" Flora didn't sound too happy about it.

It was true, a lot of monsters had recently been near the lake, and very close to the village. Alba and the other watchmen of the city keep the monsters away from the city. But why did the monster come so close anyway?

"I-I'm sorry." I stared at Emil, that line, he used it a lot. For no reasons he could say I'm sorry like he did just now; Flora also stared at him.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked. Emil didn't answer.

"Always so indecisive. You're hardly like Lana at all. You must take after Reysol." Flora answered irritated.

"I'm sorry." Emil spoke again.

"Let's just go out for a bit okay?" I looked at Emil who nodded. As we went outside I could hear Flora muttering to herself.

As we walked down the stairs leading down to the ground from the house we heard the howl again. We both thought it came from the fountain plaza so we decided to go there.

But there wasn't anything there. Well except people bowing to the Lloyd statue. Both me and Emil walked over to it when the people had left.

"Lloyd." Emil snarled. Glaring at the statue. His eyes showed disgust and hate.

"You really don't like him." I spoke to myself.

I've never told him about my meeting with him. And the fact I didn't believe the real Lloyd would kill his parents. But Emil wouldn't want to listen, and if he were to face Lloyd he wouldn't listen to him either. I snapped out of my thoughts when he turned towards me. He must had heard me.

"Why would I Denny? He killed my parents!" he yelled. I backed away from him as I got scared of the sudden yelling, I didn't like people yelling at me. For me… Let's just say it makes me scared. Emil noticed my reaction and felt bad about it.

"Wait I-Im sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I stopped. I knew that Emil wouldn't ever wanted to hurt me or my feelings. But whenever we were close to the Lloyd statue he wasn't the Emil I knew.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"First you disgrace Lloyd the great, and now you make girls scared. You know that's not nice!" we turned around and faced the twins Dida and Moll. And by the judge of the voice it was Moll.

"What's you name cutie?" Dida looked at me.

"Denny." I spoke glaring at him in disgust. Those twins where horrible! They always picked on Emil and it made me angry.

"Denny, why not come with us instead of that loser over there?" Dida offered.

"No." I said glaring at him. Dida didn't look happy about the no as he came towards me.

"You'll have it so much better with us instead of the Lloyd hating brat, so say yes." Dida smiled.

"Please?"

"No!" I yelled at him. But my body froze when I saw the angry look in Dida's face.

"You're coming with us!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Let me go!" I cried out trying to hit him with my loose arm.

"Let's go Moll." his twin nodded.

"Emil help me!" I yelled as Dida continued to drag me with him.

**Emil's POV~**

I saw Dida dragging Denny away, I couldn't let him do that. She would never forgive me. But… I'm too weak. What if he hit me? No I have to stand up for Denny! Though I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I took a deep breath. I have to. For Denny.

"Let her go!" I yelled out. When I realized what I've done I wanted to hide. Dida wasn't gonna be happy about this.

"What did you say?" he asked as he turned around facing me.

"L-let.. Her. G-Go!"

"Only if you bow to Lloyd the Great." he grinned.

"Uhh.." I didn't know what to do. Should I bow or not. No, I can't. Lloyd is a murderer- but Denny.

"Come on hurry up! " Dida hold Denny close to him. I saw how scared she was tears were dripping down her blue eyes.

"No! I won't! And you let go of Denny too!" I glared at him.

As I realized my mistake Moll was already in front of me, and pushed me down on the ground. But I was stopped by something or someone. I looked up seeing a red haired, green eyed guy with glasses. He offered me a hand. When he helped me up on the ground he stared at Dida.

"Let the girl go! And get lost!" He growled. Dida who seemed scared of this man did has he told him to. Denny ran quickly back to me. Her eyes were red from the crying before, and her body was shaking.

"Who the hell are you! " Moll said glaring at the stranger.

"I told you to get lost!" Dida and Moll ran away feeling that the stranger wasn't someone you want to mess with.

"Thank you sir, for helping me." Denny spoke up, "And you too, Emil." She smiled at me. My cheeks turned a bit red.

"I um.. " I looked up at the man. He seemed a bit shocked when he saw my face.

"You're..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Never mind." And with that, the man left us.

We stood there for some minutes. No one said anything.

"I wonder who that was." Denny spoke breaking the silence between the two of us.

"Yeah."

"You forgot to thank him didn't you?" She stared at me.

"Oh yeah. I'm such a coward." I felt depressed. I couldn't even say thank you to someone.

"You're not a coward. You tried your best helping me before. For me you're brave." she smiled.

"So let's go find him so you can thank him." Denny grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the way the man had gone.

We found him standing in front of a statue of Raine Sage who was one of the heroes from the world regeneration two years ago. As we came closer he turned around looking at us. I felt my knees started to shake and my heart start to beat faster. _"Get it together Emil!"_ I thought for myself. I took a deep breath. I got closer and opened my mouth but I couldn't say anything. The man looked at me, probably wondering what I was doing.

"What is it?" he asked. I still couldn't answer him. Denny sighed behind me, "If you got nothing to say I have something to ask the two of you."

"You have?" Denny spoke up placing herself beside me.

"I heard your name's Emil and Denny correct?" We nodded, "Have you two seen a girl with a red jewel on her forehead?" We both looked at each other.

"N-no sir." I spoke.

"Why are you so nervous?" The man asked. He probably thought I was a weakling too now. I looked down on the ground feeling the depression getting bigger.

"_Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality._" I looked up at the man again who looked at me.

"Huh?" I looked at him. What did he mean?

"They're words a human with a few screws loose said long ago." the man stared at the distance as he continued speaking "When you told those from before to let Denny go and also refused to swear allegiance to Lloyd, didn't you feel courage well up inside of you?"

"See? I told you were brave." Denny whispered to me.

"Those who would grovel and beg, or run away at the first sight of another's anger are dogs, or even worse. Are you a dog, or are you really a man?" the man looked at me again.

"Uh... I'm-"

"Just try to do your best to be a man, Emil." the man chuckled as he walked away.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." I spoke for myself.

* * *

><p>Emil: That guy was really amazing! *mimicking his voice* "Are you a dog, or are you really a man?"<p>

Denny: I wonder who he is though. We still don't know his name. Maybe he's a spy or something. What do you think Emil?

Emil: (talks to himself) I could never say anything like that to someone. They'd only get angry at me. (confused) Wait. Maybe I should have gotten angry at him.

Denny: *sigh* You're ignoring me you know..

Emil: Did you say anything Denny?

Denny: *facepalms* Nevermind. Let's just go home.

* * *

><p>"Arrooooo!"<p>

"The howl again!" Denny exclaimed.

"It's coming from the lake bed."

"Shall we check it out?"

"Aunt Flora would kill us if we went there without permission."

"Arooooo!"

"It feels like it's calling for us." Denny looked at me, "Can't we just go and see?"

"People already thinks it's our fault monsters comes here, why make it worse? Let's just ignore it."

"But it's not so easy to ignore it either." I had to agree on that, and I was very curious on what the howl was coming from too, but I was also scared to find out.

"Okay let's go check it out." Inside my mind I begged to my mom to make sure that we didn't run into any monsters. Why would she beg her mom?

So we headed to the nearest gate leading outside the town, though as we got closer to the gate Alba was there, and he sure didn't look happy to see us. I felt like I wanted to turn around and go home. Denny took my hand and held it tight in her own. I felt that she was extremely nervous and she was shaking.

I heard the guard asking Alba if something was wrong. Alba said something about new breeds of monsters walking around at the Sinoa lake bed. Alba and the watchmen walked past us to go to the mayor's house and tell him about what happened. But when Alba passed us he stopped and glared at me for a second.

The glare sent me shivers down my spine.

When we got home... Who knew what he would do? We watched Alba as he disappeared with the guard.

"If we go now we can make it to the lake bed." Denny said staring at the ground.

"Maybe-"

"_Those who would grovel and beg, or run away at the first sight of another's anger are dogs. Or even worse." _

I could hear the man's voice in my head. I'm not a dog. I'm a human being.

"Denny." She looked up at me, "Let's go!" she smiled when she heard those words. Then we walked off towards the lake bed. For Denny, I would try to be as brave as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Done :3 Sorry for it being late! As an apology I made the chapter longer :D<strong>

**And to warn you. Future chapters may take time due to High school.  
><strong>

**Well until then See you!**

**Lloyd: Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So long time has passed.. DX And I hate high school :c I'm already quitting it after one week of.. horrible..hours.. Anyway. I'm back at home so I can finally write some more :D Or not... Thunderstorms every single day :c Now I think someone up there doesn't like me...**

**But that's why I believe in tv-games! :D**

**And I've been quite busy playing Tales of Vesperia x3 So yeah we have a guest apperance in the AN :D It's Yuri from TOV and Yuri you should change name to Yaoi. Just saying.. It fits more you know since you're a guy and all... o3o**

**Yuri: "Sweatdrops" "sigh" DennyTribal Dosen't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Lloyd: H-hey! You're not even from this game! *throws Tomatoes on Yuri* **

**Me/Emil: "facepalms"**

**Thanks to my beta reader. You're awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emil's POV<strong>

The Sinoa lake bed used to be filled with water. But now it's just sand and dirt filling the gap. As we walked closer I got a feeling something was about to happen so I stopped and looked around to search for any danger.

"Is something wrong Emil?" Denny turned around facing me.

"I feel something is about to hap- D-Denny watch out!" I yelled as a large bear approached us.

It growled really deep and tried to smack Denny with its big paw, but thankfully she got out of the way in time. However she was really scared and was frozen in place. My body was trembling with fear but I had to help her somehow! Even if it ment me getting kill...ed.. No! Emil get it together! I have to stop being such a coward… but it's hard to change yourself.

When I finally came back from my thoughts I started to scan around the area for something to hit it with. "Why did I let us go here?" I cursed myself for letting this happen. How could a wimp like me protect Denny?

After a few seconds I saw a very rusty sword but at least it was something. I picked it up and took a deep breath before I ran to Denny. My legs were shaking like crasy as I faced the bear. And I thought for myself over and over again that this was the end for me.

For a second it felt like everything stood still, time, the planet even the universe. But as I came back to reality the bear was ready to strike. I closed my eyes begging to Martel to let me live.

Nothing happened. I heard the bear growl loud and then a thud. The bear must have fallen down on the ground. I open my eyes seeing a maple-haired girl standing in front of the bear.

"Is it dead?" Denny asked shaking. She stood up and walked a bit closer towards the girl. Denny got her question answered when the bear stands up growling more then before. And it was angrier then before as well. In shock Denny screamed and the bear glared at her in an instant.

"Are you gonna fight with me or not!" The girl shouted at me as she made herself ready to fight again. I stared a bit shocked at her.

"Wha?"

"Come on! You're a man! Speak up!"

When I heard those words I remembered that man's voice. He, who had told me "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

"I-I'll fight!" I proclaimed.

This time the girl and I managed to defeat it for good. Denny watched us as we fought the giant bear. She didn't seem so scared anymore.

As the bear fell down on the ground, dead this time. The girl turned around facing me and smiling.

"There, good work. It's pretty dangerous here, so you should probably get going." She still smiled. However her face soon turned to somewhat surprised.

"It's you!" She exclaimed. I stared shocked at her wondering if she was nuts. I've never seen her before. Or maybe I have?

"Emil you know her?" Denny asked.

"Um no. I don't think we've ever met."

"Oh so you don't remember me. Maybe I was wrong. But you look just like him. Well just ignore me. I'll better be going. You should head back too. Well good bye." The girl started to walk away from us.

"W-wait!" I shouted.

"What is it? I'm a bit in a hurry." She spoke as she turned around,

"Um. I wanted to say thanks. For helping me out. My name's Emil and this is my friend Denny."

"Thank you so much for helping us." Denny spoke with a bow.

"It was nothing. I'm Marta. So is that it?"

"Maybe you should leave to. You told me it was dangerous here."

"If things get dangerous will you save me again?" Marta spoke blushing.

"Um.. You were the one to help me. I- um.." I spoke blushing as well as I scratched my head.

"You don't remember, do you? I'm sorry to confuse you. But I really have to get going. Take care of yourself Emil and Denny!" Marta laughed before turning around. It was then when I saw it. A red shiny thing on her forehead. Could it be that red jewel?

When Marta disappeared, I turned around facing Denny. She looked at me curious.

"Is something the matter Emil?"

"Did you see that red thing on her forehead."

"Yes I did. Could it be the girl that man was looking for?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe we should head back to town and tell him?" Denny nodded.

* * *

><p>Emil: I wonder if that guy still is in town.<p>

Denny: Maybe. I wonder if he would be happy if we told him about her? Should we check the mayors place first? In case he might ask the mayor if he's seen Marta?

Emil: It seemed like she knew me. Have I really met her before? *Blushing* I think I would remember a cute girl like that!

Denny: *Sweatdrops* Once again I'm being ignored...

Emil: Denny should we check the mayors place fir- Denny?

Denny: Hmph.

Emil: (Thinking) What's up with her all of a sudden? (sighs)

* * *

><p>We reached town safely and without anymore monster fights. Well maybe not. We did meet Alba and he was mad. And I mean really mad. I would probably get hit again when we returned home or so it sounded on Alba's voice. I was scared but Denny and I had to find that man first. Then I could worry about later.<p>

As I suggested (and weirdly got slapped for) We headed for the mayors place. As we walked up the stairs, I could hear his rough voice. So the man hadn't left town yet. As we got closer to him he turned around facing us.

"Emil, Denny." He spoke.

"So you've already met Richter here?" The mayor said.

"I asked them before if they've seen Marta." Richter spoke up turning to the mayor.

"I see." was the mayors reply.

"Richter?" I asked. Richter faced us once more.

"What is it?"

"The girl with the red jewel on her forehead, I-" Before I knew it Richter grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"You saw Marta!"

"Y-yes I did."

"Where!"

"Well-" Richter finally letted go of me as the mayor told us to calm down.

"She was at the Sinoa lakebed. Where the monsters are. We saw her about ten min-"

"Enough!" Richter spoke swatting his hair and interrupting Denny.

"Well someone here sure is grumpy today. Humph!" Denny spoke to herself.

"What did you say?" Richter glared at her.

"I said that Mr. Grumpy here, which is you, is very grumpy today." Denny glared back at Richter.

Since when did she become so.. Aggressive? She never used to tell people stuff like that, Denny sure is behaving strange.

"Enough both of you!" The mayor spoke up.

"Humph. I would like to take Emil with me. Emil, Can I count on you to take me to where you saw Marta?" Richter spoke ignoring Denny.

"Y-yes! You don't mind Denny?"

"Um.. No.. Go ahead."

"Denny?"

"What happened to that aggressive brat just now?" Richter asked slight surprised.

"Huh? Oh.. Umm.. I-I need to go and get some stuff. I'll see you later Emil." Denny rushed downstairs and out from the building. I tried to catch her but she was gone in an instant.

**No one POV**

"Could she be?" Richter mumbled to himself as he went downstairs to find the blond boy who had rushed after his friend. That girl sure was special. Her personality just changed back and forth in an instant. Lost in thoughts he accidently bumped into Emil who was about to walk upstairs to get Richter.

"I'm sorry!" the boy exclaimed.

"..." Richter sighed before heading out. He turned around at the door. "Are you coming already?"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry for letting you wait."

"You apologize to much. But I guess if you want to be a dog I won't stop you."

"I-I'm So-"

"..."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing already. *Sigh* Anyway I'm sorry for yelling at you before. Come on let's move."

So me and Richter began walking towards the lake. Except that guy is hard to understand. He went mad when I walked in front of him. Then he went mad when I walked behind him. And then he suddenly just says he's not mad at me when I told him I was sorry. Sheesh. That Richter.

Though when we reached the lakebed we met Alba and some watchmen.

"Why are you here! Didn't I tell you to go home and stay there! You demonic little brat!" Alba growled at me.

"I'm sor-"

"I've asked the mayor to let him take me here. Now move" Richter talked rough back towards Alba. Alba seemed at bit scared of Richter as he backed a bit. Then Richter turned to face me.

"Are you coming?" He asked with a whole different tone this time.

"Um.. I.."

"It's far too dangerous for him to go there so he'll stay with us!" Alba spoke up.

"Oh really now Alba? Didn't you just call him a demonic little brat? I think you should go home and shut your mouth!" Someone growled behind us. As we all turned around we faced red eyes.

"You!" Alba yelled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what's going on with Denny? Well you'll have to wait for that XD<strong>

**Sorry for lateness in this..and shortness. It's just I haven't had the time and had the comp with me. But Hopefully I'll be a bit more active when high school and all works again. Since the laptop is like all mine now! Mwhahahah :3**

**Yuri: T-T Get that crazy red dressed kid away from me! And that crazy red head too.**

**Lloyd: Get your own story! *Throws more tomatoes on Yuri***

**Me: I'm proud to be a redhead! *Throws a tomato as well on Yuri***

**Emil: *sighs* Would you just stop already? Anyway Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Awwww I love you guys! It's so fun to be reading that more and more is liking this! :3 "Throws Cookies to all of you"**

**Yuri: Psst! Denny?**

**Me: Huh? Oh Hi Yuri!**

**Yuri: Ahh quiet! He'll find me!**

**Lloyd: There you are! **

**Yuri: Uhh... Gotta go! **

**Emil: … Uh DennyTribal dosen't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world. **

* * *

><p>"D-Denny!" I exclaimed as the person with red eyes got closer.<p>

There were no mistakes. The person was a girl with red hair just like Denny. And they had the same face! Though something was of. Her attitude just wasn't Denny. Even if Denny was angry she wouldn't act like that. And she seemed to be more of a demon or monster then an actual human being. Maybe it wasn't Denny after all. But Denny had been acting strange before. But still. It couldn't be her could it?

"You're Ratatosk aren't you!" Richter growled.

"My name isn't Ratatosk. Neither is it something ridiculous like Denny." the girl spoke with a rather bored tone.

"Then what are you?" I asked confused. If she wasn't Denny then why did she look like her?

"Sorry can't answer on that and Alba let Emil pass will you? I might have to kill you otherwise." the girl laughed as she walked away from us.

"Who is she?" I asked myself. If she wasn't Denny, then what happened to the 'real' Denny?

I didn't have more time to think on that before Richter went inside the cave up ahead. I quickly caught up with him.

Inside the cave was really dark, and very wet. And the worst part was that monster roamed here! I jumped back when a polwigle suddenly appeared in front of me. Richter calmly struck it with his axe and sword. When the polwigle disappeared after the strike, Richter turned around to face me.

"You have fought monsters before I assume?"

"Um... I.. Umm.." I answered embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you haven't." Richter sighed.

"Umm.. A little?"

"So you have fought them before?"

"Uhh.. Twice I-I think."

"You think?" I could imagine how Richter would face palm here. We were silent for a moment before yet another polwigle appeared.

"This should do fine." Richter mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Emil I'll teach you the basics in fighting. You better be prepared."

"B-bu-"

"Here it comes!"

* * *

><p>"Where... Am I?" Denny spoke quietly as she opend her eyes.<p>

She had a horrible headache and she froze like crazy. When she looked around she noticed she was in a cell. But where? She couldn't remember a single thing on how she got here.

Denny could hear footsteps coming closer. A man placed himself in front of the cell watching her. The man had blue hair tied in a low pony tail. And he smelled... Horrible!

*cough* "Urg.. what's this horrible stench?" Denny felt like she would throw up.

"I see you've taken a liking to me. Well this cologne is suppose to have woman come crawling for you. It's called Eau De Seduction. However, I'm in love with my dear Alice, but I'm sure you'll find someone." the man spoke up in a very glad tone.

'Is this guy for real? He sure don't have all screws in his brain.' Denny thought as she sweat dropped.

"Anyway I must bring you with me now." the guy entered the cell and grabbed Denny's arm and dragged her up on two feet, he was very gentle with his moves. He released her arm and said to her to follow him.

"W-where am I? And who're y-you? And why a-am I here?" Denny asked nervously as she got led trough corridors. However, the man never answered.

Finally they stopped and entered a room. It looked like a living room. Except this had guards in it. Denny got told to sit down by one of the guards. She did as she was told and waited for what to come next.

"So you're the bait huh?" a girl entered the room holding a whip.

"B-bait for what?" Denny replied shocked.

"Don't talk back at me!" The girl growled slapping Denny on her cheek with the whip.

"Dear Alice. Don't beat her up to much. We need her remember?" The man spoke.

Denny wondered how that guy could like that blond sadist Alice. And what did they mean by bait? Bait for what?

"Emil please.. Help me." Denny spoke to herself as she stared out the window. Alice had disappeared for a moment and came back with a black collar .

"I'll warn you. If you don't do as your told this thing will explode. You got it?" Alice spoke grinning as she put it on Denny neck.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Denny spoke trying to keep her tears inside.

"That, you don't need to know. Now shut up and be a good girl and follow us." Alice spoke as she walked out followed by the man.

Denny stood up as well and followed them out. She kept wondering why they did this. And more important. Who were they? And what did they want with her? And where were Emil?

* * *

><p>"Do you think you get the hang on it now?" Richter spoke as he used an so called arte on the monster and defeated it.<p>

"Y-yes." I panted. It sure was hard to learn how to fight. And this was only the basics.

"Then let's keep going." Richter spoke swatting his hair again.

"Okay!" I followed Richter as he started to walk deeper into the cave.

* * *

><p>Emil: Richter?<p>

Richter: What?

Emil: What was that you just did?

Richter: That's an arte. The more skilled you get the more artes you can learn.

Emil: So even I can learn more. *Excited* I can't wait to tell Denny! *Sad* Denny...

Richter: What is it now?

Emil: I wonder where Denny is. I hope she's all right.

Richter: ….A girl like Denny can take care of herself.

Emil: You think so? But she can't fight monsters! *Determined* Denny, I promise I'll find you!

* * *

><p>We walked for a long time. It felt like an eternity before we stopped due to being stopped by a door in the cave wall. Suddenly I heard a monster call. It sounded like a girl voice. But could monster really talk? And where was it?<p>

"R-Richter did you hear that?" I asked nervously.

"It was probably just a monster. Nothing to worry about." he replied calm like always. Nothing seemed to scare him.

"U-um but if it's a monster shouldn't we be worried? It might attack us!"

"If you feel that way, you should wait here since the monster is probably on the other side of that door." Richter spoke as he went for the door and went inside. And calm like always.

"Why must I always be so.. weak?" I spoke to myself as I watched the door. I wondered if Richter was okay in there. What if the monster was really strong! Could he really make it?

As my mind showed me images on how Richter died in the clutch of a horrible giant monster I could hear a scream. A very familiar scream.

"Marta!" I exclaimed, "But should I go there? Maybe that monster would attack me? But Marta was probably in there as well. I might not know her so much but she did help me back there." I spoke to myself while trying to make up my mind.

* * *

><p>Richter stood in front of Marta with his blade pointing towards her.<p>

"Hand over Ratatosk's core on your forehead." Richter spoke irritated.

"No!" Marta replied.

"Then I'll just have to destroy it and you with it!" Richter got ready to strike when suddenly Emil jumped in front of them.

"W-what are you doing!" Emil said shocked.

"Didn't I tell you to wait on the other side of the door?"

"I never thought you would go and kill her!

"So what if I am?"

"But.. why?"

"She's trying to wake up a demon lord with the name Ratatosk."

"Demon..lord?"

"That is a quite foolish name. But "demon lord" is the best way to describe what he is. However, if he was to awaken the world would go under."

"You're wrong! Ratatosk is a lord but over all monsters! And he wouldn't go and destroy the world!" Marta spoke up.

Emil saw that in Richter's eyes he didn't care about what Marta said. Once again Richter got ready to strike. Emil tried to stop Richter but as he ran to him he tripped over and both Richter and Emil fell down on the cave floor.

"Argh! What are you doing!" Richter growled. Emil looked up at him for a second before standing up and run back to Marta. Richter quickly stood up as well.

"Move out of the way Emil." Richter said as he got closer.

"No."

"I said move it!"

"I can make my own decisions because I'm not a dog!"

"Emil.." Richter mumbled slight surprised over the blondes sudden outburst.

With a "thank you" Marta quickly headed for the door. As Richter was going to persuade her, Emil once again put himself between them.

"I don't want to kill you Emil. So step aside and let me trough."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It's short I know DX But yeah I'll probably keep it short. In the end it will be alot soo XD I'll try updating in two weeks. It could be quicker if I get the time for it ^^ Anyway Enough talk!<strong>

**Btw Emil. Where did Yuri and Lloyd go?**

**Emil: I have no idea.**

**Me: Oh well. While I and Emil goes hunting for those two you could review if you feel for it of course. See you~ **


	6. Chapter 6

****Me: GOMENASAI ;_; School took so much time I totally forgot about the chapter D: So yeah here it is a bit late DX "Goes to corner to cry"****

**Yuri: Don't worry. "pats Denny's head" I'm sure they all understand that you been ****having** **time trouble. **

**Lloyd: DennyTribal ****Doesn't** **own Tales of Symphonia in any way or Yuri from Vesperia.**

**Emil: Denny also says "Thank you so much~" For all reviews she gets. And here's a cookie for you all! *Throws cookies* And for her beta reader who helps her~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I might not know what all this is about. But.. Killing Marta.. That's just wrong!"<p>

"Emil!" Richter spoke angrily, " Aqua! Come here!"

"Aqua?" Emil stared shocked at a fish-cat monster appearing beside Richter.

"Master Richter what do you need help with?~" Aqua spoke.

"Get him out of my way. But don't overdo it." Richter spoke staring at Emil.

"A m-monster.. That can talk!" Emil exclaimed suddenly.

"W-Who are you calling a monster!" Aqua growled. "I'm a Centurion! Centurion Aqua! Minion get this human out of my Masters way!"

A big turtle appeared forcing Emil to back out from the room. Outside the room the turtle rammed him so he fell down on the ground. Then it disappeared. Still in shock Emil sat on the cold floor for awhile staring at the door he came out from. _What was happening? _he thought for himself. _And why did Richter want to kill Marta so bad? Marta didn't look like a girl that was evil or anything._ All these thoughts made Emil's head hurt.

As the shock finally ended he stood up brushing of his clothes. With a sigh he walked towards the door again. But he came to realized that that Aqua might have more of those monsters waiting for him. Sacred of the thought he was almost unable to hear a voice that spoke to him.

"You must forge a pact."

"Huh!" Emil turned around trying to see whoever that was speaking. A black panther looking creature appeared in the air in front of Emil.

"A-Another monster!" Emil yelled in surprise.

"I'm not a beast." The panther thing spoke. "I'm a Centurion. Tenebrae is my name."

"Centurion Tenebrae?" Emil spoke confused.

"By the way you are now you could never defeat that monster. I suggest you form a pact. Become a Knight of Ratatosk. As a Knight of Ratatosk you'll get some of Lord Ratatosk power in battle." Tenebrae spoke, Emil was still confused though.

"Ratatosk... Hadn't Richter yelled that before?" Emil stared down on the floor.

"Hello? Human? Are you there?" Tenebrae stared at Emil.

"Sorry.. But a pact.. I mean you're just a Centurion. And I don't know.. If I.. "

"I don't have time to explain it all but right now Lady Marta is in danger." Tenebrae suddenly howled.

"That howl! I remember it!" Emil exclaimed.

"Marta has been looking for you to become a Knight of Ratatosk since the day you saved her life. So will you form a pact now?"

"I-I... Umm. Y-yes."

"Understood." Suddenly purple smoke appeared all around Emil. " Unleash your powers within yourself. Awaken "Knight of Ratatosk! **(1)**" Tenebrae spoke. Emil felt how something happened to him. Especially since his clothes changed.

On the other side of the door stood Aqua ready with her minions. She had felt Tenebrae and he had surely done something since she could feel Lord Ratatosk for a moment. The door opened revealing the blond boy now in other clothes. His eyes were closed though. But she could feel that behind those eye lids were red blood eyes glaring at her.

"Spiteful Tenebonehead! Why are you here!" Aqua growled.

"Let's go."

"You want to have a fight with me! Well you're going to regret it!"

Emil opend his eyes now revealing those blood red eyes.

"You're the one to regret it!" Emil spoke with a deeper fearsome voice.

"Wha..What happend?" Emil spoke confused. His eyes were now green again.

"That was Lord Ratatosk's power that took over you."

"Really? It felt like I became somebody else."

"As I said, that was Lord Ratatosk's powers.

"I'm not sure if I completely understand. Anyway what happened to Aqua? I didn't even touch her." Emil looked on Aqua who laid passed out on the ground.

"We Centurions don't fight in battler. However if our minions that we use in battle would be defeated we also take damage. But no need to worry she's all right."

"Good. I didn't want to hurt her." Emil spoke.

"We must hurry now. Lady Marta is in danger!" Emil nodded and the both headed further in.

* * *

><p>Emil: *sad* I wonder where she is..."<p>

Tenebrae: Hmm? Lady Marta is just further in. There's no need to worry for her right now as I can sense that she's fine. Which means Richter hasn't found her yet.

Emil: I meant my friend. Denny...

Tenebrae: Denny? What weird names people have these days.

Emil: D-don't talk bad about my friend!

Tenebrae: It seems to me she's more than a "friend" *Chuckels*

Emil: *Blushes* N-no there's nothing like that between us!

Tenebrae: *Laughs* Humans these days.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the two to find Richter half passed out. Emil quickly rushed to his side.<p>

"What happend!"

"Lloyd Irving.. He..."

"What did he do!"

"He.. The core.." Richter spoke before he passed out.

"Richter!" Emil exclaimed as he tried to wake Richter up by shaking him. But Richter didn't make any response at all.

"It's alright Emil. The attack don't seem to have hit any vital organs."

"S-so he'll survive right?" Emil spoke as he stopped shaking Richter.

"Yes but now we must hurry."

"Wait! Shouldn't we tell someone about Richter? We can't just leave him like this!"

"We don't have time. Now when Lloyd has appeared, Marta's in grave danger! Beside didn't you want to protect Marta?"

"Yes but Richter… Richter helped me as well! You can go ahead and I'll find some help."

"I hope you won't regret this later on, as I believe you will, but it's your choice.." With that said Tenebrae disappeared.

"Damn that Lloyd! First my mother and father. And now Richter! How many more will he hurt that stands close to me!" Emil mumbled angrily to himself.

Emil rushed his way back to where Aqua was. Aqua had just woke up when she saw Emil running towards her. He stopped some meter away from her panting.

"You." Aqua growled.

"I don't have time for any fights! You must come with me! Richter has been hurt!"

"Master Richter! Show me!" Emil nodded as he ran all the way back with Aqua right behind him.

When Aqua saw Richter she quickly went to his side.

"I think he'll survive." Emil spoke worried.

"It's alright. He's fine. He took a sword to the back but that's not reason he collapsed. It's from the wound 2 years ago."

"What happend?"

"I would tell you if you weren't my enemy. Anyway thanks for telling me. You're not all that bad. Nowhere near as cool as Master Richter though.

"Err. Thanks?" Emil sweat dropped.

"Just leave him to me." Emil nodded and continued to find Marta.

Emil found Marta in another room fighting Lloyd.

"Lloyd Irving! Why are you here!" He growled.

Both Marta and Lloyd stopped fighting turning their attention to Emil.

"Who're you?" Lloyd asked.

"Why did you kill all those innocent people in Palmacosta! My mother and father was killed by you!" Emil yelled out.

"Not again.. With Palamcosta.." Lloyd mumbled as he looked away. Emil did notice though that he looked pained by hearing those words.

"How dare you say that! I saw when you killed them right in front of me! You.. You.. Bastard!" Emil took out his sword and tried to strike Lloyd.

However Lloyd was far more skilled in swordsmanship then Emil. As he easily blocked Emil's furious strikes one by one without breaking a sweat. The fight didn't last long since Emil tired himself out quickly. With a last strike from Lloyd, Emil was sent down on the ground with a loud thud. As his vision slowly faded away, he could see how Lloyd take something from the altar in the room. Then he was gone.

As Emil woke up again he could see Marta watching him worried.

"I'm alive." Emil spoke confused.

"I guess Lloyd decided not to kill us." Marta replied.

"This is bad! Lumens core is gone!" Tenebrae exclaimed.

"Oh no! Who could have took it!"

"Are you talking about a strange glowing jewel or something? I think I saw Lloyd taking something like that." Emil spoke not sure what those two were talking about.

"Are you sure?" Marta exclaimed.

"Y-yes. Was it important?"

"Yes. It is the reason we are here." Tenebrae spoke.

"If we hurry we might catch up with Lloyd, and thank you Emil, for saving me."

"Saving? But I didn't do anything."

"But you did. You became a Knight of Ratatosk for me." Marta spoke as she blushed.

"I don't even remember you!"

"Well.. Maybe it wasn't that memorable for you as it was for me." Marta looked sad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

"It's okay. Anyway we must hurry before Lloyd gets away! Emil would you like to help us until we get out of this place?"

"S-sure."

However they were trapped inside the room. Trying to find a way out Emil noticed a poster. As he got closer he could see that whoever had drawn that poster wasn't very good.

"Is this supposed to be Lloyd?" Emil sweat dropped.

"Burn it!" Marta exclaimed as she saw the poster too.

"Emil burn it for her."

"But how? Oh wait.. I can use the Sorcerer's Ring.**(2)**" Emil pointed the ring towards the poster. The poster began to burn and then it vanished. Behind however was a switch who unlocked the door ahead of them. The three of them walked to the door.

As they got outside they heard a sound far up in the sky. Lloyd had gotten away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It seems.. I did finish it in time :D Hoorayyyy! <strong>

**Emil: As you noticed there were (1) and (2) In the text. Denny'll mark out stuff that she'll explain a little bit more in the end of the AN. Like now.**

**In the game Tenebrae says Hunter of Evil and not Knight of Ratatosk. However since Hunter of Evil ONLY appears at that part in the game, I thought it was pretty useless to use in the story. It'll just cause ****confusion****.**

**About the ****Sorcerer's** **Ring. **

**I never took the part where Tenebrae explains about this ring since I thought it wouldn't matter. But here's a ****brief** **explanation:**

**Emil gets the ****Sorcerer's** **Ring as he becomes a Knight of Ratatosk. This ring can change ****attributes with the help of these "machines" or whatever they are that you find in the game, at the places where you must use the ring in ****different puzzles.** **It has the 'fire' element from the beginning and that's why Emil can burn that poster.**

**I hope this was understandable XD**

**Emil: Wow. That poster is soo... Pfffff... XD**

**Lloyd: ;_; I know! It looks so stupid. I still don't understand why I'm using it in the game D: I mean I'm not that ugly!**

**Yuri: Mine looks far more worse... **

**Me: Oh yeah both Lloyd and Yuri has a poster XD I think I have a photo on Yuri's in my phone. If you would like to see it just pm me XD I could try getting Lloyd's as well XD**

**Yuri/Lloyd: Don't show them! ;_;**

**Emil: Review and you'll get a cookie! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yay! Yet another chapter :D I know that I've been sticking with Emil for a time now. However I felt that it would be good if you know about the whole Ratatosk knight thing. **

**And for all my reviews I've ****gotten**** here's cookies! "throws cookies"**

**Emil: DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of.. games. She only owns Denny in this story and this story. **

**Yuri: And DennyTribal promise that Denny will soon to be seen ;D Literally.**

**Lloyd: Enjoy! **

"Lady Alice!" One of the vanguard soldiers spoke as he entered the room. Denny sat silently on one of the couches. Alice sat beside her making sure she wouldn't escape.

"What is it?" Alice spoke irritated.

"Lord Brute want you to go to Asgard and look for the Chosen of Regeneration. Some of the soliders are already waiting outside." And with that the solider dissapeard.

"Well then. I better go. I don't want Brute to be mad at me. Tee hee." Alice voice had changed to somewhat childish. She walked over to the door before turning around staring at Denny, "You're coming too. So move it or else!" with her usual irritated voice.

Denny gulped as she stood up. Not wanting to face Alice's whip again she willingly did as she was told by Alice. When they came out all soldiers saluted towards Alice before marching their way towards Asgard.

~ooooooooooooooo~

"Alice we've reached Asgard now." A solider spoke as they reached a very small village surrounded by mountains.

However, something was rather wrong. Suddenly fierce wind stroke them. And they all made a run for it towards one of the caves in the town.

"What the hell just happened!" Alice yelled angry.

"Strong winds have been appearing here for a time now it seems." A guard answered.

"Lady Alice!" another solider exclaimed.

"What!" Alice growled.

"There's two persons over there. A boy and a girl." Alice quickly went to the entrance. As she peeked out she could she Marta and Emil.

"Denny. Isn't that your little friend over there?" Denny nodded as she saw Emil.

"Well then go out to him." Alice smiled. Denny felt that something was definitely wrong.

"Why? There has to be a catch doesn't it?"

"For looking so dumb you really are smart! " Alice giggled sarcastically. "I want you to follow them and get the centurions cores. When you have them. Snatch them away and bring them to me."

"But... I can't! Emil's my friend!"

"Well if you don't I'll make sure you blow up right in front of him!" Alice glared at the collar around Denny's neck.

"You're a horrible person you know that?" Denny whispered before walking out from the cave.

"Where do these sudden winds come from!" Emil spoke as he forced himself trough the gusts.

"Emil!"

"Marta you wanted something?"

"No I haven't said anything."

"Tenebrae was it you?"

"How rude! I don't talk with a girl's voice."

"But then..."

"Emil! Wait!" Emil couldn't believe his eyes when he turned around. Denny was actually running towards him.

"D-Denny!"

"I'm so sorry for worrying you!" Denny spoke as she hugged Emil tight. Tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Denny why did you act like that before? And why did you run away?" Emil asked.

"Act? What are you talking about?"

"We don't have time for this we must seek shelter now!" Tenebrae spoke, irritated as he headed for another cave.

~ooooooooooooooo~

"So Emil what did you mean by "act" Denny spoke confused as they had goten inside the cave.

"Before you disappeared you acted so aggressive."

"Oh yeah I got kinda mad at Richter. I'm sorry."

"And then you sounded so evil when you spoke to Alba."

"Alba..? I haven't said anything harsh towards Alba when he can hear me."

"B-but.. then who was it?"

"It seems Denny has an imposter of some sort." Tenebrae spoke looking at them both.

Emil had given Denny an explanation on who Tenebrae was as well about Lloyd and the centurions cores and that they needed to find them. Although Denny hold herself in a distant from Tenebrae. She was scared he could feel that she was up to something. Something she didn't even want to do.

But what other choice did she have? If she didn't do as she was told Alice would kill her. And that she had to lie towards Emil, hurt her even more. Emil had asked her were her collar came from.

"_A merchant gave it to me when I was trying to find you."_

What a bad lie. It was barely truthful. But Denny had never been a good liar. But luckily for her, everyone seemed to have trusted her. She told them she left the village since she was so mad. But she got lost on the way back and that's why she's been gone for so long. Then she had asked around and got to know that they had walked towards Asgard so she followed them.

"And well then I found you."

"Well I'm glad you're here and safe." Emil smiled.

"Hey you guys! It seems the winds have quieted down now." Marta spoke as she walked outside followed by Tenebrae.

Denny and Emil followed soon after but it didn't took long before problem appeared.

"Damn it's Alice!" Marta spoke as she saw the blonde girl.

"Alice?" Emil asked.

"She's one of the top officers in the vanguard. She's a sadist too. Anyway we better hide!"

They quickly hid themselves but at the same time they could hear what the vanguard said.

They seemed to be here to find the Chosen of world Regeneration.

"I guess this means we'll have to stay hidden." Marta sighed.

"Why? They're looking for the Chosen." Denny asked.

"Yeah but if they see me they'll capture us. Anyway. Let's try find the core here. Tenebrae told me we were close."

The group headed deeper into the town while avoiding Alice and the other vanguards. However they met a strange light blue haired man. They spoke to him a little. He told them that this was his hometown. But it had a diffrent name. Tenebrae had reacted to that though. Since the name Asgard had before changed over 1000+ years ago. No elf or human could even live that long. There were truly something different with that man.

The continued up to the stone dais. It seemed that the core was there. Well more like under it. However, none of them knew how to get down there. So they decided to try find the Chosen instead. Lloyd was with the Chosen during the world regeneration so the Chosen might know where he is.

"Argh! Now we need to go all the way back town to find the Chosen. This is sooo annoying!" Marta exclaimed as they began walking all the way back.

"A woman with long blonde hair. Didn't Alice say so? Some Colletie or something." Denny spoke as they searched through town.

They found her in one of the houses. As theyentered she talked with a blue haired woman.

"So Lloyd hasn't been here either" She spoke as the group entered the house. The other woman apologized.

"It's all right. I'll just have to look some more for him."

"Chosen of Regeneration I have something to ask you." Marta spoke as she walked towards the chosen..

"Y-yes." the blonde turned around.

"Two years ago the world regeneration caused the separated worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to become one. And during that process, a giant, fearsome tree appeared in Palmacosta and destroyed the city." Marta glared angrily at the Chosen, "I heard it was because you neglected your duties as the Chosen and ran away instead. Is.. Is this true?"

"It's true." Denny saw how she looked so sad when Marta said all that.

"My mother was in Palmacosta when that giant tree attacked!" Marta snapped as she pushed the Chosen back into a shelf behind her. Marta walked angrily outside with Emil quickly following her. Denny however stayed in the house.

"Are you okay?" Denny asked as she walked over to the Chosen.

"I'm okay."

"I'm sorry that my friend there yelled at you."

"Don't be. It was true that I ran away from my task as the Chosen."

"But either way you saved the world right. Anyway. My name is Denny."

"Colette." Colette smiled.

Though suddenly the door to the house opend. A man told them that the vanguard was causing trouble in the town. Denny and Colette quickly headed for the scene.

**Me: A short one today. But still. It's done and on time :3 **

**Emil: Review! And we'll give you a cake! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I know this is past deadline by a week (This was supposed to be up 13 november). Sorry you guys. I got struck down by some disease which pretty much made me end up in the sofa and just playing ToV all day long (when the pain relived for the moments) XD I was in extremely pain... D: But yeah I'm better now! **

**Yuri: Well the readers should be happy that you posted this after deadline since you made it longer as an "i'm sorry gift" from you. **

**Emil: "Throws pies to all you awesome reviewers and readers out there"**

**Lloyd: As you know already. DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world or any other Tales of game. Enjoy!**

Denny and Colette hurried their way to the lower parts of the town after hearing about the vanguards. Also in the middle of it all it seemed Emil and company had got in some mess along the lines. Apparently a child had been scooped up by the wind and they were going to save him. However the vanguard found them.

As the two girls got closer to their goal they were ambushed by some vanguards. Colette quickly wiped them out with her pow hammers.

"I'm sorry that you need to do all fighting." Denny spoke as the last guard fell to the ground.

"Don't be. I'm happy to help my friends." Colette spoke smiling. "Now let's go find the others okay?"

Alice had ambushed Emil and Marta when they tried saving the child. Marta hold onto the kid who was over a great pit. But Marta was slippering and Emil had to do something fast. But he got struck down by Hawk.

"Angel feather!" Colette shouted as she attacked Alice who jumped back to avoid the attacks. Denny hurried over to Emil as Colette grabbed -since she could fly- both Marta and the kid and brought them to safety.

"Get them!" Alice growled full with anger. However none of the monsters neither the vanguard could defeat them and soon the enemy fled away from the scene.

"I know saying I'm sorry wont bring your mother back but I am truly sorry." Colette spoke before she aswell left the scene.

"You have no idea what she went through! The Chosen was ready to give up her life to protect our world! My dad died in Palmacosta, too. But it's not fair to blame the Chosen for that! " The little boy yelled before running away.

"Let's leave before the vanguard comes back." Emil suggested as he broke the silence.

"Wait. I would like to see the Chosen one more time." Marta replied. Everyone agreed on it and began walking to the mayors house.

_Skit_

Denny: That kid from before. Um why was he so angry?

Emil: He got mad on Marta for pushing the Chosen before so he wanted to tell her to say sorry to the Chosen.

Tenebrae: They were yelling at eachother until the wind took of with him. It was rather amusing watching them going on. "chuckles"

Denny: Tenebrae you sadist.

Tenebrae: Now now I'm not a Sadist. A Sadist is when you-

Denny: "Sweat-drops" Whatever.. "Goes away with Emil"

Tenebrae: When you enjoy hurting others... Hello? "Sighs"

_endofskit_

"Thank you for before." Marta spoke up as they entered the mayor's house where Colette was.

"Yeah. You really saved us back there." Emil continued.

"You came back to tell me that? I'm so glad! My name is Colette. You are?" She spoke happily. Everyone including Denny watched her in amazement.

"That Colette really is something." Denny spoke to herself.

"I'm Marta. And this is Emil and Denny."

"So Marta, Emil and Denny right? Great now we can be friends!"

Silence.

"Are you alright?" Colette asked the silent trio.

"Y-yes but that just came so sudden..." Marta spoke.

"Oh.. It's alright. If you don't want to."

"Excuse me Chosen, but what about the matter?" The mayor spoke interrupting them.

"Leave it to me. I'll go right now and investigate the stone dais." Colette spoke as she faced the mayor.

"Stone dais?" Emil asked confused.

"You've noticed the strong winds right?" Colette replied. Everyone nodded. "Well I think it has something to do with the stone dais in this town."

"A monster calling itself the Summon Spirit of Wind appeared there in the past. The Chosen believes it might be connected with all the gusts we've been experiencing." The mayor added.

"But what if the vanguard found you?" Marta asked worried.

"Even if I wasn't the Chosen of Regeneration I want to help people. And ever since the world regeneration so much has happen trough out the world."

"Wow. You're really amazing." Emil spoke in awe.

"No I'm just like you. You tried to save that boy aswell. It's the same thing." Colette spoke smiling.

"We can't be friends however I want to help you." Marta spoke turning towards Emil. "She saved my life so I owe her."

"Well then it's decided. We're coming with you whether you want it or not!" Denny spoke up smiling.

"Thank you! I would love to have you with me!"

"Well then let us go to the stone dais then." Denny spoke heading for the door.

_skit_

Marta: (Depressed) Emil do you like Colette?

Emil: Sure! She's really kind and a wonderful person.

Denny: Emil.. I'm not sure she ment it like that.

Marta: (Angrily) You jerk! (goes away)

Emil: (Confused) What did I do..?

Tenebrae: Our Emil doesn't seem to understand girl's feelings. (chuckles)

_endofskit_

"This is the stone dais?" Denny spoke in awe.

"Well it seems to be order." Emil spoke as he tooked a look around.

"Maybe your summon spirit could help us?" Colette asked. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Summon spirit?" Marta asked her.

"I think she means me." Tenebrae spoke as he appeared.

"Yes you doggie!" Colette smiled.

Everyone turned silent.

"I am not a doggie nor a summon spirit!" Tenebrae spoke hurt. "Anyway.. I am a Centurion. You may call me Tenebrae."

"Okay then Tenebie! Have you noticed anything strange here?"

Silence once more.

"My name isn't Tenebie. And no."

"Hmm. Maybe this dais have nothing to do with it then." Colette started walking back as she stumbled, knocking down Marta as a monster flies by them.

"What was that!" Denny exclaimed.

"It's coming back!" Emil shouted as he took out his sword ready to strike.

However the big monster bird was too tough for the group so they had to retreat. They ran all the way back down to the town panting heavily.

"Was that the summon spirit the mayor spoke of?" Emil asked as he stopped panting.

"No. We defeated the fake one. So it couldn't be." Colette replied.

"It doesn't matter what it is, since it seems it's the cause of the gusts." Marta spoke.

"But how do we defeat it? Our attacks didn't do anything." Emil asked.

"We need a winged dragon." Tenebrae began. "The Garuda which was the bird we just met has an natural enemy and that is the winged dragon. The Garuda is protected by a special barrier that only the winged dragon can pierce trough."

"I think I know where we can find one. During the world regeneration we met a man in Hima who tames dragons."

"Hima is where adventures go right? Is it safe there?" Emil asked nervously.

"Don't worry they're all good people." Colette replied.

"Well then, of we go!" Denny spoke.

"Wait." Marta spoke up. "Thank you Colette."

"What for?" Colette asked confused.

"You saved me from that bird at the stone dais."

"Oh.. I-I just tripped." Colette spoke as she played around with her fingers.

"You're weird you know." Marta giggled.

"I am?"

"Yeah. But in a good way."

"Girls are strange." Emil mumbled to himself.

"You think so?" Denny asked as she had heard him.

"Um- err.."

"Don't worry. I wont smack you or anything." Denny giggled.

"Heheh." Emil sweatdropped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

So the group walked all the way to Hima, who is placed on a mountain very high up. However they were met by monsters and not humans. Also the mountain had a strange aura around it. Tenebrae told them that it was probably from the demons who had been here before even Ratatosk had come to this planet. However they had then been sealed in the demonic realm Niflheim. **(1)**

As they reached the highest spot on the mountain they all saw that no dragon tamer was to be seen. Colette was sure he had been here the last time however the monsters must have driven him away along with the dragons.

Then a giant Imp approached them. Though it was easily defeated. Denny felt depressed afterwards as she still couldn't be of any help.

"Umm.. I bought this for you a time ago." Emil spoke nervously as he gave a sword to Denny.

"Even if I have a sword I don't know how to fight." Denny spoke as she took the sword in hand.

"I can teach you... I think." Emil spoke scratching his back as he blushed.

Denny took a good look at the sword. It looked just like Emil's Long sword **(2)** he had except this one had a black hilt and the the blade was red. She took a good grip around it and swung it one time except she fell down in the process due to the weight.

"You'll get used to it the more you train with it." Emil smiled.

"I hope so." Denny laughed as she stood up holding the sword in her right hand.

"Oh I also bought you this." Emil took out a belt which had a sword sheath at the back. Denny placed it around her waist putting the sword inside the sheath.

"Thank you Emil." She spoke as she hugged him.

"I think I can hear something." Colette interrupt them. The group listened quietly. As whatever it was came closer they also heard wings flapping.

A little silver winged dragon appeared before them.

"It says thank you for avenging him." Tenebrae spoke.

"Avenging who? The tamer? Oh no did he die?" Colette spoke.

"No. It seems her father was eaten by the monster we just fought."

"The poor thing." Marta spoke holding in her tears.

"She's asking if she could repay us somehow. Even a small winged dragon is enough." Tenebrae continued.

"Well I don't like the idea that she has to fight. But if she's okay with it." Emil spoke concerned.

"She's agreeing to help us."

"Thank you!" Colette spoke smiling.

With the winged dragon the group walked all the way back Asgard. During the walk Emil taught Denny some basics in swordsmanship. However the red head was so-so on it.

"Argh! This is so hard! I don't want to do this anymore." Denny moaned irritated.

"Don't give up just yet! It takes practice. I'm sure you can manage!" Emil cheered.

"Fine." Denny muttered. Giving this another chance.

"Good now do as I told you to." Denny focused on the invisible enemy and striked for it and fell as she stumbled over rock on the ground.

"Ouch! Now I'm angry!" She growled standing up rushing to nearest tree striking it with the blade. The tree got a deep cut in it and Denny stood in silence. "I-I-I acutally hit something! Hooray!" Denny danced around cheering.

"Now you need to learn how to hit something without having to be angry." Emil laughed.

"Well then why don't you try on that fiend over there?" Tenebrae spoke. A polwigle had appeared in front of them.

"Yush! I can do this!" Denny told herself.

She began running towards it with the sword in a tight grip. She missed on the first try and the second as the polwigle jumped out of the way. However on the third time she hit it which led to that it died in an instant. Strucked by that she made it she once again stood in silence before cheering again.

I'am awesome~" Denny spoke dancing around.

"See your already learning." Emil smiled.

"Well that was an easy battle. I need stronger fiends to get better." Denny spoke as she stopped dancing. A bright smile appeared on her face.

"Good job Denny!" Colette smiled.

"Thank you Colette!"

"Good job Denny." Marta spoke.

"Huh? What's wrong Marta?" Denny asked as she clearly saw that Marta wasn't to fond of this.

"Nothing. Let's go before it turns dark." Marta walked past them all.

"What's up with Marta?" Emil asked.

"I think she's hurted in a way. Not like a visible wound." Denny spoke quickly before running after Marta.

"Okay?" Emil still didn't understand what was going on but he just let it slide and hurried after the two girls with Colette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As they reached Asgard it was dark outside so they all decided to stay in the inn. They rented two rooms. One for Emil and the girls shared the other.

Colette was fast asleep when Marta went out from the room. Denny had woken as she had closed the door. Denny decided to follow her as she knew something was wrong.

Marta didn't walk far away from the inn. She sat down on the ground talking to herself. Denny approached her silently.

"Marta?" She called out. Marta ignored her call. "I'm sorry." Denny continued despite being ignored by the maple haired girl.

"Leave me alone!" Marta spat out glaring at her.

"No. We need to talk." Denny replied.

"We have nothing to talk about. Just... go away..."

There was a silent moment.

"I can see clearly that you're taking it bad when Emil and I are together. You love him don't you?" Denny spoke all of a sudden breaking the silence between them.

"Yes... I do. I know he might not be in love with me, but when I see that you two are so happy together and hugging... I just feel so hopeless." Marta sighed.

Denny sat down beside her putting her hand on Marta's shoulder. They both looked at eachother.

"I want you to know that no matter how much we two hug or laugh together we're just friends. Beside there's someone else I like anyway. So keep on trying. Even if it might not be Emil in the end there will be someone for you." Denny smiled.

"Denny thank you." Marta spoke back smiling aswell.

"You're welcome. Anyway let's head inside before the other might wonder were we are." The both of them stood up.

"So Denny. Who is that you like so much?" Marta asked curious.

"That's a secret." Denny spoke smiling.

"Come on tell me!" Marta begged.

"When the time comes I will." Denny spoke as they entered the bedroom.

**Finally done... DX I'll write next chappie right away when I finally have my writing motivating kicking in! :D**

**And sorry for being one week late with this. However Schools been very hard for me currently and I just don't feel like doing anything when I get home.. However I must continue this for my dear readers out there!**

**Lloyd: Please review! **

**(1) I've always been annoyed by Niflheim. It sounds like Nibelheim when they pronounce it in the game... Is this some kinda rip off of FF VII? XD**

**(2) Long sword is actually the sword Emil carries in the whole game (aswell as the intro) Except in the battles as you can change swords.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys! My laptop crashed just some days before Christmas! D: It still is down. BUT I'm so nice I wrote a new chapter on my school laptop INSTEAD of doing what I was supposed to do.. XD Shh! Don't tell my teacher! Please? :3 And I'm madly in love with Tales of the Abyss now x3 Has it for 3ds and it's awesome :3**

**Emil/Lloyd/Yuri: *is asleep* **

**Me: … I was gone a really long time wasn't I? *sweat drop* **

**Yuan: *magically appears*DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a new world. **

* * *

><p>As dawn approached they all slept in their beds in the inn. It had been late when they went for bed and no one of them wanted to go up when Tenebrae woke them up.<p>

"Let me sleep." Marta muttered under the sheets.

"Must I remind you that the world is in danger?" Tenebrae replied as he pulled the sheet of her.

"I doubt it'll explode just because I slept two more hours."

"Let's just get up before the old guy starts lecturing us." Denny yawned as she stood up from the bed.

"I am not old!" Tenebrae glared at Denny.

"Right." Denny smirked sarcastically.

"Anyway." Tenebrae began ignoring the redhead. "Colette and Emil are already up waiting for you." With that said he vanished.

Denny and Marta headed down to the gate leading to the stone dais were the others stood waiting for them.

"Good everyone's here." Tenebrae spoke as Denny and Marta greeted them." There is something I have to tell you. The winged dragon is still too small and weak to deal a great amount to the garuda straight on. Therefore I suggest we have a decoy and lure the bird so that the dragon can attack it from behind."

"Great plan but who'll be the decoy?" Denny asked.

"I'll do it." Colette and Marta replied.

"Colette you're to clumsy for this. I'll do it."

"I-I'm not clumsy! I'll do it."

"I'll do it."

"No I'll do it."

"Girls stop arguing. Emil will do it." Denny interrupted.

"Huh?" Emil stared at her.

"Well you will do it won't you? You can't let girls be a decoy and hide right?"

"That's true." Emil spoke staring at the ground.

He really didn't want to be a decoy but he didn't dare say no to Denny. Not since she was that aggressive back in Luin. Emil still wondered why Denny turned out like that. To be honest he didn't think that red eyed Denny was the actual Denny. Something was up. But he would wait to tell the group. First he wanted to know more.

Emil sighed as he walked up to the stone dais. The bird quickly flew down glaring at him. As Emil got closer the garuda attacked him with wind gusts. He avoided them as best as he could while the others waited for the right time to strike.

"We're ready Emil!" Marta shouted.

Emil quickly jumped of the stone dais as the winged dragon attacked it. The garuda's barrier was now gone and the party could finally fight it.

Denny stood in the back and watched the other's fight. She didn't feel ready to fight a powerful monster yet with sword. And she wanted to try out other weapons too. She was interested in using bows. Maybe if she begged the group they would buy her one? No she couldn't ask that of them. That would be greedy. Maybe if she got herself some jobs along the way she could buy one in secret? And during the time she learned the bow she could at the same time learn more with the sword. That could work.

Denny smiled for herself but quickly woke up from her thoughts as Emil approached her. They told her the gusts would die down now. Though their cheers only lasted for some minutes before another garuda came to the dais. The group retreated for the time being.

"That's weird." Tenebrae spoke to himself.

"Hmm?" Denny watched him.

"The garuda is not aggressive by nature so it would've flew of when we broke its barrier."

"Well it certainly didn't. Any ideas why?" Denny replied.

"The winged dragon says she felt something calling to her inside of the dais. I suppose only monsters of another element of mine is being targeting as I didn't feel anything."

"Then maybe there's a secret underground place?"

"Maybe you're right Denny." Marta smiled.

"Let's ask Aisha's brother. He knows a lot about ruins." Colette spoke. The group agreed and headed to Aisha's house.

Denny waited outside for the other's to return. She thought this was a good opportunity to find a job. It had turned late so either way they weren't going to the dais anymore today. She had told them she would explore some and could be gone for a while.

She headed for the inn where she asked the lady in the counter if she could get some sort of job for the day only. The lady told her they were short on staff in the small cafeteria. Denny thanked her before heading there asking the chef if she could help for a small amount of pay.

"That'll be 240 gald." Denny smiled to the young woman who had bought some desserts. "Finally the last customer for the day." She sighed.

Denny went to the chef and got her pay. 1200 Gald. Denny wondered if he was just teasing her. But the chef only said that she deserved it. The customers had really liked her and how nice she was so they had even bought more than usual.

"Thank you." She bowed before walking out from there. She would wait to buy the bow yet. She would wait to see if she could get a greater bow. And Asgard didn't sell bows either way. But she had been told that possible one of the greater cities had bows in stock. Greater cities would mean those from Tethe'alla.

The rest of the group had already gone for bed as the lady at the counter had told her they had already went upstairs.

"_Denny go outside."_

Denny turned around. Did she just hear a voice?

"I must go insane."

"_Child of another world. I must speak with you." _

Again? Denny didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe she should go outside? Nervously she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Um creepy voice where are you?" She looked around. No sign of anything unusual.

"_Child." _

"EEK!" Denny turned around quickly facing a large.. dog?

It's fur was white, it's mane and upper part of the tail was green. The paws were purple and the eyes were blue. And it had long ears which was both green and white.

"What are you? A dog or a monster?" Denny asked scared.

"_I'm a sacred beast known to man as an Orion. You may call me Tenshi."_ Tenshi replied her blue eyes meeting Denny's blue ones.

"What do you want me?" Denny backed slowly.

"_You don't have to be scared child."_ Tenshi chuckled.

"You're double my size and have sharp teeth. I have the right to be scared." Tenshi only laughed at her.

"_You of mankind is certainly different."_

"I can say the same about you guys." Denny smiled. "Anyway why do you have to speak to just me?"

"_First I should tell you that you are not of this world. I've been told that you are the cause of this world's trouble as well."_

"Huh? I thought it was that guy named Ratatosk's fault. He's like sleeping or something and the Centurions core are going berserk."

"_That is partly true. But you are also at fault."_

"How?"

"_I suppose you've forgotten all about your past."_

"Huh? Oh you mean about me coming from that Sweden land? Emil told me about it. It seemed the longer I stayed here the more stuff I forgot."

"_I see he never told you." _

"Are you saying I'm lying? Look I have proof.. Wait where did it go..? Oh no! It's gone! My mobile it's gone!"

"_Those memories you told your friend Emil was lies. You have a much greater past. But I'm afraid you'll have to remember them on your own. Only an Angel are allowed to speak to you about your pasts. It seems Kratos never told you."_

"Kratos? Huh? I've never met a Kratos. Only Lloyd."

"_That explains it. Lloyd must have accidently taken Kratos's place."_

"What's going on!" Denny yelled. "I'm so confused.."

"_In time you'll known. I shall meet you again. Maybe you remember your past at that time_." Tenshi vanished in the mist she created.

"Oh Denny was it you who yelled?" Emil spoke heading towards her.

"Oh did I wake you up? Sorry about the yelling. I just felt I needed to get it out. I've been restless lately."

"We can always spar some time. "

"Yeah." Denny smiled.

"Let's get back to the inn." Emil smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys. It's short but I'll try write another one tomorrow to make up for it since I get to borrow the school laptop tomorrow as well (I have to do the homework too though :) Anyway I LOVE how this chappie came out :3**

**I included an Orion which is my fav monster on Tos2 :3 They look like a doubled size version of Nosihe pretty much XD I have three of them :3 And well judging the fact Kratos's name was mentioned means he will appear in the story ;) Maybe not so much though. But he will have more screen time then the game XD**

**Trust me you'll understand the whole stuff when Denny's real memories returns : )**

**Review or fav if you like it! It makes me happy!**

**P.S I have a group on Facebook named DennyTribal XD All my fans are welcome to join. I'll write there whenever a new chapter is up or I want to show you a drawing regarding my stories ^^ Or maybe I become such an awesome writer you draw pictures of Denny ect and want to show me! *totally wishes to become an awesome writer XD***


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised! Here is another chappie! And seeing your reviews makes me so happy! *gives you all dog shaped cookies* And I totally gave up in doing my homework. I got home so late the time just vanished… But I couldn't let my fans down! So I wrote the chappie either way. My fans comes first :) Mostly since I promised. And I don't like breaking promises.**

**Updates with my laptop: My bro has some surgery and he won't be able to lift things ect during 6 weeks. So I doubt my laptop will be fixed until that. But I'll try write during school so that I can hopefully upload more chappies without having you too wait too long :) **

**Yuri/Emil/Lloyd: *is still asleep***

**Yuan: DennyTribal does still not own the game. Can I have my money now?**

**Me: …Fine. Here 30 bucks as I promised. **

* * *

><p>Linar had told them there had been thoughts about some facility might be under the dais. They had also spoken of a maiden ritual that is said to open a door. Marta would perform it the next day. It could work after all.<p>

During the wait with Marta learning the ritual, Emil and Colette stayed at the inn with Denny. At that moment they decided to tell Colette about the whole Ratatosk thing. As they were almost done Marta stepped inside the room. Marta told her what she thought Ratatosk would do when he woke up which was to stop all this madness that's going on. The five talked about it for a good hour or two.

As sleep caught them they all decided to head for bed.

The group headed for the dais once more the next day. As they approached it yet again a garuda met them. Emil wasn't very pleased over to have to distract it once more.

The winged dragon attacked the bird and its barrier disappeared. The group defeated it quickly and it was time for Marta to perform the ritual.

"Wait.. Is that all she does?" Denny asked watching how Marta would just go to a direction of the circle and bow down.

"I've never seen a ritual before but that doesn't look like one." Emil replied back.

"It looks very odd too."

"What looks odd?" Marta looked at them. She was done and a portal of some sort had appeared on the dais.

"N-nothing!" Emil and Denny replied.

"Shall we proceed?" Tenebrae interrupted.

They all entered the portal and ended up below the dais. It was as Linar had said. There was a dungeon of a sort located below the dais.

"It most certainly is a centurion core located here. " Tenebrae spoke as they got a bit further in.

"Which of them?" Denny asked looking around.

"Ventus's core."

"That's the centurion of wind right?"

"Yes. My, you are smarter than it would seem." Tenebrae chuckled as Denny glared at him.

"Since Tenebrae can sense the core it must mean Lloyd hasn't gotten here yet." Emil spoke.

"Why would Lloyd come here?" Colette looked at them.

"Lloyd is looking for the cores as well. He even attacked us in Luin." Marta explained everything that had happened in Luin.

"Lloyd is your friend right? Hasn't he said anything?" Emil asked.

"No. And you're saying he attacked you and even ordered the church of Martel to attack Luin. I can't believe all this."

"We wouldn't lie about all this." Marta replied.

"I know. That's why it's so unbelievable."

"Well we can talk about this later. The centurion's core is more important right?" Denny spoke walking further away.

"I agree with the smarty over there." Tenebrae chuckled as Denny threw her shoe at him.

"Well then old man. You're just jealous I'm smarter then you." Denny pointed her tongue out.

Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at the scene. Denny and Tenebrae was definitely entertaining to watch.

Emil gave her the shoe back before they walked further in. Almost at the entrance there had been four bells ringing in a certain order. The figured it would have something to do later on so as they got closer to a dead end or so it looked Denny spoke the order silently to herself so she wouldn't forget it.

The sorcerers ring lighted up for a second as they entered the dead end. Emil curiously pointed the ring at one of the walls and shoot wind magic with ring. They all looked shocked at it, except Colette who knew the ring could use different magic.

The wall Emil hit had disappeared revealing four more bells. These however stood still.

"Emil, shoot at bell number one then third. End with second bell and then lastly the fourth." Denny spoke.

Emil did so which this time made another wall disappear reveling a secret passage.

Downstairs was yet another large room. They found and arrow which they would have to equip to a statue further into the room. They had to follow the descriptions that stood on blue tablets.

It took them several attempts before they solved the riddle. However the solving just led them to another riddle. To get to the altar in time before the door closed.

"Wah!" Emil yelped as wind had struck him once more.

Colette and Marta had already gotten to the other side. However when Denny and Emil run the course the floor had broken down in the middle making them have to take other ways around.

"Emil I'm tired of this…" Denny sighed at the 10th fail.

"Me too.."

"Come on you two!" The girls shouted.

"We have to try stay clear from those gusts somehow.."

"Yeah. Have any ideas Denny? "

"Well.. The only one is run for your life."

"We might as well try it. Ready?"

"Yeah!"

The two made a run for it. Luckily the gusts never hit them and they were safe as they entered the room to the altar.

"Can't stand up anymore. My legs are dead." Denny sat down panting.

"What is that!" Emil exclaimed getting everyone's attention as a monster of some sort appeared in front of them.

"That is.. Ventus!" Tenebrae spoke shocked.

"Wait.. It is? How can he be here but his core is like asleep?" Denny asked confused.

"I'm don't know that but the aura is definitely Ventus's."

"It is very entertaining to hear your fights however we must focus now." Marta scolded.

Denny once more sat out the fight. As they were busying fighting she placed her hand onto the necklace. She was scared Alice might blow her up just like that. That Alice wouldn't keep the promise. Denny felt that she had to get it of somehow. But it was made of steel and a sword wouldn't cut it.

"Now I feel useless again." She sighed depressed.

"Denny are you alright?" Colette asked waking Denny from her thoughts.

"Y-yes. I'm just a little tired that's all." She smiled.

"Are you sure? You don't look good."

"Yes Colette. I'm fine. Thanks for caring." Denny smiled as she stood up.

"It seems Lloyd never got here." Marta spoke as she woke Ventus's core up.

"That's good. We wouldn't be able to fight him and win at the moment." Denny replied.

"Well then should we go back?" Tenebrae interrupted.

Everyone agreed and they headed back. As they came out from the under the dais they noticed that Asgard was different. The hard winds were gone.

"It seemed that it's fine now." Denny spoke watching the sky.

"Mm. Oh we should tell the mayor it's all right now." Marta spoke heading for the village. The rest followed.

As they came out form the mayor's house Colette told them she would try finding Lloyd through the air as he had a rheaird. Colette was the Chosen which meant she had wings. Denny got a bit jelous of the wings but not everyone can have everything. As they said their goodbyes Colette flew of.

"So where to?" Denny asked.

"From here it would be Hakonesia peak. Then Palmacosta." Marta spoke as they headed out from the village.

"I have something I have to tell you when we get to Hakonesia peak." Denny mumbled touching the necklace.

"Is there something wrong?" Marta asked concerned.

"N-no but I think you should know about it."

"Okay then."

"_Should I really tell them?" _Denny thought. But it would be a good idea. They might know how to get it of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chappie 10 done! Not as good as the chappie before but as I had like only 1,5 hour to write this it's good for me :P <strong>

**Well. I am not sure when next will be out. But I'll try my best to get it up soon! **

**Review or fav. Whatever you like! :D **

**And to all my fans of this story: You guys are AWESOME! It makes me so happy to read the reviews :3 Thank you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm finally back after some time! Though.. I had chapter 11 finished already or well half.. And then I lost the usb in school DX So I has to rewrite this. Anyway. As I have a new comp now I can write more. And since I'll be home til fall (has no school anymore to various reasons) I'll probably hold this updated very much. Depends. I need to be in the mood and all. Either way. Over to the story!**

**Emil/Lloyd/Yuri: glomps me* Finally you're back!**

**Me: Yes.. But you'll kill me... x.x**

**Thanks to my beta reader azure blue espeon! **

* * *

><p>The party made their way to Hakonesia Peak. As they got there they were met by the voice of Alice.<p>

They hid themselves as the continued to listen to the conversation that began as Hawk appeared.

"We've been told the chosen has fled Asgard and is heading this way." Hawk began.

"What! But Decus has that area! Aww this is no fun!" Alice spoke stomping with her feet.

"That girl sure have some issues." Denny spoke.

"You got that right." Marta agreed.

"Well since Decus has all the fun we should focus on the Centurion cores." Alice spoke again still not too happy about it all.

"Lady Alice you should also known it's said Marta is heading there as well."

Alice began giggling. "Well then I'll let you handle the cores while I'll take care of Mart-Mart in Palmacosta."

The two walked away.

"Just great.. Now we can't go to Palmacosta." Denny sighed as they walked out from their hiding spot.

"But we have to or we won't get over the sea." Emil replied.

"Yeah. If only we could fly..." Denny sighed again.

"We'll just try to keep our self hidden from Alice." Marta spoke up. "I don't like this either but if we don't get over we can never find Lloyd.

"Yeah Marta is right. Come on Emil, let's go to Palmacosta."

"But wait. Denny weren't you going to tell us something here?"

"Oh you're right. Denny did say she were going to tell us something."

"I am as curious as those two are Denny. So what was on your mind?"

Denny gulped. Was she really going to tell them? She wasn't sure yet. But she did say she was going to say something. Denny sighed in defeat. Better get it out now then spread more lies. She took a deep breath.

"You see.. I was kinda laying to you back in Asgard." Emil's eyes widen.

"Denny? What are you saying? You lied?" He spoke.

"Yes.. About this necklace.." Denny looked down at the ground.

"I have had a bad feeling about that necklace all along." Tenebrae spoke.

"Well you should. Because.. This necklace.. will kill me if the vanguards know I told you this.." Everyone went silent.

"Why Denny? Why didn't you say this!" Emil exclaimed his eyes now red.

Denny felt that he was really angry. Of course he should be. She lied about something that could kill her.

"I'm so sorry!" Denny spoke looking at Emil. Emil however did not calm down.

"Denny a sorry is not going to help the fact you may die!" Denny looked at him shocked, "Have you no idea how I would feel if you died and I could have stopped it all?" Emil growled, "You're my friend. And I don't want to lose you." Emil spoke calmer, his eyes going back to green.

"Emil..." Denny replied tears welling up in her eyes.

She never know he cared so much for her. And after that she even lied to him he still said things like that. She felt really bad that she lied. Even more know when she knew how Emil really felt.

Denny stood up backing away from the group before turning around running away from there. She heard Emil shout her name as she ran, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm such an awful friend." She spoke quietly to herself as she continued running. She stopped as Tenebrae appeared right in front of her.

"Denny what are you thinking you're doing?" Tenebrae spoke staring at her.

"Leave me alone."

"Emil and Lady Marta is really worried about you. Especially now when they know about that necklace of yours."

"I lied to them! And yet Emil calls me his friend! I'm a horrible person!" Denny yelled. "I'm not even a human..." She spoke more quietly staring at the ground.

"I know."

"What?"

"I know about you Denny. More then you know."

"What am I?"

"I'm sorry Denny but Tenshi probably already told you only an angel may say that."

"Why just an angel? I don't understand that."

"Sorry Denny but I cannot tell you. You'll have to wait. Now let us go back." Tenebrae headed back as Denny stood in silence.

"Denny I know how you feel. Both me and Tenshi had lied to you. We know both that it'll be rare for you to find an angel who know who you are and that way you can never ask them. It's better you don't know what you are. Not for the moment at least" Tenebrae spoke quietly to himself feeling guilt welling up inside him. He looked back seeing Denny slowly beginning to follow him.

"Denny you're back!" Emil spoke quickly hugging her.

"Emil." Denny spoke back.

"Don't run of like that again! Anyway we must figure how to get it of you."

"The necklace?" Emil nodded, "Emil if Alice finds out she'll make me explode. At least act like I never told you guys anything."

"Of course we will! You didn't think we would endanger your life?" Marta spoke like she was offended.

"No but if they knew your lifes would be in danger. And I'm so sorry I lied."

"Don't apologize so much. You're starting to sound like Emil." Marta giggled.

"Almost everyone has one or two lies. Sometimes a lie might be good and sometimes not." Tenebrae spoke as he began heading towards Palmacosta.

"Tenebrae is right. Sometimes you have to lie." Marta spoke as she two began walking away.

"Let's go Emil." Denny smiled however he smile turned into shocked and scared as Emil let out a loud scream.

"Emil!" she cried out. Emil's face was white as snow and his face was locked onto the sky. Denny tried shaking him out of the trance however nothing happened.

Just as it began it stopped. Emil's eyes went over to Denny's, his face becoming less pale.

"Emil! What happened?" Marta began as she came towards them.

"I saw a vision..." Emil began his voice shaking.

"A vision?" Denny asked.

"Richter.. He tried.. to kill me.." Emil stared down at the ground. The three stood in silence for a moment.

"Maybe you're tired. Wanna rest for a bit?" Marta offered but Emil declined. It would be best to get going. They couldn't let some vision slow them down.

The four made their way to Palmacosta rather easy. The monsters seemed very calm today and there were barely any they saw. Denny was now even helping them in battle. Though she was still horrible in wielding a sword but she needed practice and since the monsters were rather easy she had her opportunity to get some more skill.

Though she longed after her bow.

They all had just gotten inside of the large sea town. At the moment no Alice was seen but they had to be careful either way. They decided to split up to look for anyone who might have seen Lloyd. Tenebrae went with Emil while Marta went somewhere else leaving Denny behind. Or rather she would wait for them at the pub.

Denny sighed as she dragged herself all the way to the pub. Now she felt useless again. But it might be the best too. As she was about to turn in a corner she smacked into someone wearing a clock. Though it didn't take long to register who it was since the hood of the clock had fallen down showing the face.

"Lloyd, why are you here?"

"Shh!" Lloyd quickly spoke as he covered his face again.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're wanted."

"Denny it's been a while. You doing okay?" Lloyd spoke smiling.

"I'm been good. My new friends don't like you though. But I know you aren't the one who attacked the cities. Even if it looks like you I'm certain that you're not to be blamed." Denny spoke looking at Lloyd.

"Thanks Denny. I'm glad someone isn't hating me." Lloyd sighed. "Well I better go now. If someone would see us words would be spread. I don't want you to be of blame of this either. And before I go. Here." Lloyd gave her a small bag. Denny looked confused at him. "It's a wing pack. It can store anything. Even a large boat. You might need it."

"Thanks Lloyd. I wish you good luck with your quest. Even though we both are out for the same thing."

"You too. And I'll figure out a way to get the necklace of you too. If not your new friends comes to it first." Lloyd spoke as he ran off.

"Wait he knows about this too? Hey is he stalking me? Though it could be coincidence." Denny sighed.

There was no need to grumble on that. She held up the wing pack. It was so small. Was Lloyd teasing her by saying it would fit for anything. She had to try it out. She took her sword and opened the wing pack. In a instant the sword was minimized and pulled into the bag. Denny stood in awe for some seconds before going silent.

"Now how do I get it out?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop there for now. Trust me I'm already up writing chapter 12. I feel I'm on a roll today!<strong>

**The chapter are short for the moment. But since I almost sleeps 15 hours a day I don't have much time to write. Yes I don't know why I sleep so much. It all began some days before I quit school forever. I would almost fall asleep anywhere.. Maybe like mom said it's because I'm school sick. Oh well I have til fall to rest and hopefully I'll get some other education. Or at least study some subjects. Anyway enough of me!**

**I wanna thank Rubrinna who is the first to have drawn a fan art of Denny. Thank you! **

**Yuri: See you.**

**Emil: Next.**

**Lloyd: Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back everyone! Another chapter :D I'm so happy I finally has started this up again. I really missed hearing from you guys! You're awesome :3 *Gives you Tenebrae shaped cookies***

**Wow who knew Touhou music could make that writer block vanish? Heh. I'm on a roll now. Though I can't say when I'll update. Sometimes maybe twice a week. Maybe all days in a week. Maybe every second week. Yeah I'll try keeping you not waiting more than two weeks for a chapter. ^^**

**Lloyd: Every day pon~ Every time is pon~ Merry-go-round noritai no~ Every day pon~ Every time is pon~**

**Me: Lloyd why are you singing on that song! I've had that song in my head for a week now. D: PON PON~ It's so catchy. XD **

**NOTE: To see how Denny's bow will look go to my DA: Windwakerwolf **

**Thank you Azure blue Espeon for Beta reading my story! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Denny managed to get the wing pack to give her sword back after some minutes. Though along it came a note and a bow. Denny came with a conclusion: Lloyd was clearly stalking her. Or he just timed it all. The note said Lloyd had heard her talking about her wanting a bow so he had asked his dad to make one for her. Denny smiled. Lloyd was so kind to her. Somewhat too kind. Denny had a hunch he might like her a little more.<p>

As she watched the bow again she felt she rather wanted to do the effort to get herself a bow but she couldn't decline to this one. It was so amazingly done. The only question was how in the world should she explain this to the others? This bow wouldn't be in any store. And she can't craft bows!

"Great.. Now what do I do? Well for the time being I can't use it as I need arrows. I'll just hide it till the times comes." Denny sighed.

Just as she got herself a bottle of water both Emil and Marta showed up. And they got bad news. Bad news was that Alice knew about them now. And Richter himself was a member of the vanguard. And even more bad news was that they couldn't get over the sea by boat. The sea was in rage.

"They told us to go and meet with Mrs. Dorr." Marta spoke as Denny drank up the water.

They quickly headed over to the governor-general's office. As they got inside they was met by a blonde woman who seemed to know Marta, but not Emil at first; and they both was from Palmacosta. Denny didn't bother more about this as they got told that Thomas a fisherman in town was missing. He said he had found a way to stop the storms and headed for the Kamisra Mountains but hadn't returned.

They all agreed to go to the Kamisra Mountains and find Thomas even though Mrs. Dorr didn't want them to they had made their mind up.

"Okay which way is to the mountains?" Denny asked as she just had gotten outside from the office.

Though in an instant Richter appeared right in front of her ready to strike. Obviously he was headed for Marta but Denny came first. Denny scream as Richter were about to hit her however Emil jumped right into the fight blocking Richters' axe with his sword. Richter seemed so angry that Emil had made a pact with Ratatosk. Denny couldn't understand why but it didn't matter.

Suddenly a sword charged from nowhere towards Richter who deflected it easy with his sword.

Denny looked behind the red man to face yet another red man. The man probably early twenties walked over to Richter and took his sword up before grabbing Denny's arm twirling her around into his arms.

"You're not hurt my darling?" He spoke. Denny stared at him confused. She just met weirder and weirder people.

"No. But you can let go of me now." She spoke getting a shocked face from the man. Yup he was definitely someone who got all the chicks. Except Denny. The man though wasn't giving up that easy.

"Why the cold shoulder hunny?" He asked.

Denny sighed. "Just let me go."

"If you give me a kiss." The man smirked. Denny replied with a slap in his face. He in shock let her hand go.

"Listen. I don't know who you are but stop being such a womanizer. Not all woman fall for people like you." She growled as she finally got loose from his grip.

She turned around walking angry away. Both Richter, Marta and Emil stood in silence as they watched the scene.

Emil however did notice Denny's eyes had changed color again. Blood red instead of her blue ones.

"It's just like last time when she was mad..." He spoke quietly to himself. "Denny's what's happening to you?"

"If this continues she'll be herself soon enough... Kratos sure takes time in doing his 'job' considering he haven't even started." Tenebrae muttered to himself still concealed for human eye.

"What are you mumbling about?" Marta asked Emil who turned around facing her.

"Nothing really. Just wondering if we should go get Denny. She seemed very angry."

"Either way I'll leave you two for now." Richter spoke sheathed his weapons. The red haired man had vanished into the office they had come from.

Both of the red heads were now gone. Or rather the three red heads was out of sight.

"Let us leave Denny be for the moment." Tenebrae spoke interrupting the silence.

"Wait we shouldn't really just leave her." Emil spoke.

"Denny is rather upset at the moment. I think it would be wise to let her calm down. We will be back in some hours." Tenebrae replied.

After some discussing they decided to let her be alone for the time being. Not that Marta and Emil was fond of it. Denny saw them vanish from the town. She sighed to herself before walking into random direction.

"Be back soon." She spoke to herself.

"I suppose I should end this now." Denny turned around facing a tall man with auburn hair.

His crimson eyes were locked onto her. Denny looked at him nervous of what the man would do.

"W-who are you?" She spoke her voice shaking of fear.

"That you do not need to know. Just come with me." The man spoke.

"Why would I?" Denny spoke backing away. The man sighed as he followed her.

Denny got terrified and began running away from the man though he was much faster than her and soon he was holding onto her waist. Denny in fear began screaming. Though the man quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"I won't hurt you." The man spoke calmly despite the fact Denny tried her best to get loose of his grip. As she gave up he finally took his hand away from her mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him but yet again she didn't get a response.

"Be quiet and come with me." The man spoke grabbing her arm in case she would make a run for it.

"Well it is very hard to not follow you." Denny sighed as she was led by the man to who knows were.

The two walked out from Palmacosta and headed to a forest. Monsters were quickly defeated by the man who very skillfully used his sword to slash each other fiends in a matter of seconds. Basically if he got the idea to attack her she was doomed.

"Mister... Where are we heading?"

"..."

"Not very talk active? Well that's okay. It's just this is really frightening me. I don't know you. Not even your name."

"Kratos Aurion."

"I mean if I at least is being 'kidnapped' or whatever this is I should know the abductors.. name… Kratos? Your name is Kratos Aurion?"

"Yes."

"Okay Kratos. I'm De-"

"Denny."

"Wait how did you know?" Denny spoke shocked.

"Tenshi told me."

"Wait.. I remember Tenshi mentioning something about some Kratos. That Lloyd got there instead of Kratos. Wuah!" Kratos turned around quickly making Denny walk into his chest.

"Lloyd? You mean Lloyd was the one who got to the portal first?" Kratos spoke for once he sounded shocked and not cold.

"Y-yes. You know Lloyd?"

"In a way. Did Lloyd tell you anything?"

"Well no. Nothing special. Well that he came from another world but that was pretty much it."

"Good. Then he doesn't know. At least he's fine considering 'it' is still not here."

"'It'?"

"Nothing you should care about."

"Back to cold hearted." Denny rolled her eyes. Though a monster suddenly attacked them making Kratos loose his grip of her as he had parry the attack of the giant bear.

Denny saw this chance to escape. She didn't care if Kratos would chase her down. She didn't know his intention and wasn't thinking of finding out either. She began running for dear life. Out form the forest almost stumbling on some monsters however they were too shocked to follow her.

"_Kratos you know what will happen if you do not get that girl." _Tenshi spoke as she appeared in front of Kratos who had just defeated the bear and lost eye sight of Denny. He knew pretty well the girl would make a run for it.

"Yes. But I'll have her soon again. I did get the necklace of her." Kratos spoke holding the necklace up.

"_That necklace could be a big problem if you had not gotten it off. If she died beforehand her true self would come out in a second. So it would be wise to get her back quickly. If she gets to know her true self. Who knows what would happen?"_

"Something disastrous I would presume."

"_Let us hope the child never realizes who she really is. If you would fight her true self I doubt it would be an easy match." _

"Well the seal haven't broken yet. There's still time."

"_Yes but not time last forever. You might want to take her out quickly. I fear your son is in danger considering he has taken a liking to her. He will without doubt protect her."_

"Noishe I will... **Tenshi** I will make sure it won't happen."

"_So now I'm Noishe again?" _Tenshi chuckled. _"Well I do look a lot like your protozoan friend. I bet even your son wouldn't tell the difference." _

"Then again. If he can't, I know he's my son."Kratos spoke, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohooo! Two chappies in some hours! :D I said I was on a roll today~ Though now it's time for me to go to sleep the clock just got over midnight.<strong>

**Denny's true self could end in a disastrous! *gasps* Stay tuned for next chapter! And lookie the necklace is finally off! Hehe Alice cannot control her anymore! :D**

**And Kratos has appeared. And as you know his 'job' Tenebrae was talking about was to take Denny. Now why would Denny's true self be so dangerous? Well you'll have to wait and see!**

**For those who do not know Orions and Protozoan or at least the stage Noishe is in is pretty much alike. XD **

**Bai~**

**Reviews are welcome too! **


	13. Chapter 13

**What is with me? I can't stop writing on this. XD Even though my twin sister is staring at me... Creepyish. **

**This would have been updated earlier but I got the flu once again. (Had it three times two years ago during the whole year...)This time 10 times worse. I couldn't speak! At all. It was really annoying. But I'm getting better now. Though got this annoying cough at the moment. **

**And I keep sneezing... I bet sis is talking about me behind my back.**

**Lloyd/Yuri: Enjoy!**

**Emil: DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a new world. She only owns this story. **

**Thanks to my beta reader! :D**

Denny returned to Palmacosta after her run from Kratos. She noticed it's almost been a whole day since the others had left her here. She wondered if something had happen. Shouldn't they have been back by now?

Denny continued her way to the harbor. They were going to get a boat after all. However she didn't find them anywhere. She decided to go ahead since the seas were calm and if she stayed maybe she would walk into Kratos again.

It took a couple of hours on the boat to come to the other side of the large sea. As the boat stopped in the next harbor she quickly made her way towards Iselia. Lloyd's hometown. It wasn't far from where she was. But it was still monsters lurking around.

She took out her bow from her wing pack, now with some arrows she had bought in the small harbor town. At the beginning it was very hard to pull the string but after awhile she could control it. She tried shooting an arrow which didn't go to well. The arrow barely got any speed and the hit wasn't very fatal. Since she didn't hit the monster, that is.

Denny sighed. She felt her arms shake by the rough training with the bow. This would have to do for today. The sun was about to go down and she didn't wanted stay the night out all alone.

"It can't be so much further now." She spoke as she ran slowly to not drain all her stamina.

She stopped quickly as she heard a growl close to her. She turned around to find the monster who was lurking on her. She couldn't see anything as clouds had covered the full moon. The growl came closer and closer. Denny took out her sword this time aiming at where she thought the monster were.

A giant white-green beast jumped out of the bushes. She quickly hit the beast who whined in pain. The creature lied down whining some more and licking it's wound.

"Wait.. You're not a monster.." Denny spoke walking slowly to the creature.

The moons cover vanished and she could now see the dog like creature. It looked very similar to Tenshi however this one was much smaller with black eyes. It looked really cute.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let me help you." Denny spoke running up to the dog tending to it's wound.

The dog repaid her by licking her in the face whining happily with it's tail going back and forth.

"You're so cute." Denny smiled petting it's head.

"Noishe! Where are ye!" Denny heard a man shout.

The dog which she assumed was Noishe barked as a signal. Soon a short bearded man came towards them.

"Is he your dog?" Denny asked as the man got to them.

"He's my sons. I only take care of him till my son returns."

"I'm terribly sorry sir. I thought he was a monster so I attacked him."

"There's is no need to apologize. I assume Noishe must have scared you. He's far larger then a normal dog." The man suddenly seemed shocked when he saw Denny's bow which she had on her back. "You don't happen to be Denny?" He asked.

"Yes. But how did you.. Wait you made the bow? You're Lloyd's father?"

"Yes. My boy asked me to make a bow to a Denny. I never thought Denny was a young woman though." The man chuckled.

"Anyway sir.."

"Call me Dirk."

"Okay Dirk. Do you know the way to Iselia? I'm searching for my two friends and we were heading there."

"Do your friends happen to be a boy and a girl. One with blonde hair and green eyes. The other maple haired and blue eyes?"

"Yes! Have you seen them?"

"I met them not to long ago. They were heading for Iselia as well. If you like to I can show you the way."

"Yes please." Denny spoke. "Noishe can you stand?" Denny turned around to Noishe who whined in response before he stood up a little shaky, but he could walk.

"I'm still so sorry boy. I didn't mean to hurt you." Noishe barked once, his tail wagging back and forth.

"Come on we better go before it gets too late. It's an hour away from here."

"Let's go Noishe." Denny smiled as the two made their way to Dirk.

As the hour had passed Denny got to the small town. She said good bye to Dirk and Noishe who made their way home. She hid her bow in the wing pack before entering the village. It was very quiet. The night guards stood half asleep at their posts as Denny entered. She yawned big which reminded her she hadn't gotten any sleep for the night. She quickly made her way to the small inn where she paid for a room. She would look for Emil and Marta in the morning. However she didn't know they were closer to her then she thought.

In the room next to her sat Emil on his bed wondering how his friend had it. They never thought the giant whale would swallowed them up and spit them up on the shore close to Iselia. Denny was probably waiting for them in Palmacosta. Alone. Emil felt depression hit him. He hoped she didn't thought they had abandon her.

Soon the sun was beginning to rise and shine over the small village. People were heading out form their houses attending to their works. Denny had just walked out from the inn when she was met by a rather shocked blonde boy. Emil stared at her his eyes wide open. Denny stared back silent.

"Emil?"

"Denny?"

"How did you get here?"

"We got eaten up by a whale that spit us up on the shore close to this village. How did you get here?"

"I took a boat. I thought you two had gotten into trouble for never showing up. I'm glad you're safe. Where's the other two?" Denny looked around trying to locate Tenebrae and Marta.

"They're at the shop buying gels. I'm glad your okay. You did scare us back there with your outburst."

"Oh.. I got angry again didn't I? I'm terribly sorry. It's just when I get angry I feel that I'm a totally different person. It's weird."

"It's the same for me. When I get angry I don't feel like I'm myself." Emil replied.

"Really? Well. You did change back then. I wonder what's wrong with me."

"Wrong? Is there something that's happened?" Emil asked curious and concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing. Hey Marta's back." Denny pointed towards the maple haired girl who stared at her in confusion.

"Denny how did you get here?" She asked as she got closer.

"I took a boat. I wondered why you never came back. And well it got lonely over there so I headed to Iselia without you. However it seemed it was a wise decision, since we met up again." Denny smiled hiding the fact she didn't speak the complete truth.

"Yup!" Marta smiled back, "And I'm sorry we never came back. I assume Emil told you what happened?" Denny nodded before Marta continued. "Emil do you remember that boy from yesterday?"

"Yes. What about him?" Emil looked at her confused. Of course he remembered the Lloyd loving kid. Paul was it?

"It seemed he's missing. A woman with silver hair asked me if I've seen him. I told her he had spoken about the human ranch around here. So I assume he is there."

"I guess you wanted to go look for him?" Denny asked as Marta nodded.

"Well. He does love Lloyd the 'great' but he is still just a kid. I'll look for him too." Emil spoke, trying to hide the hate as he spoke Lloyd's name.

"Emil. Lloyd might not be so bad as you think." Denny looked down at the ground, earning both of Marta and Emil's stare, "Maybe there's a good reason for what he done."

"I wouldn't say killing my mother and father a good reason." Emil spat at her his eyes were blood red once again.

"What if it wasn't the real Lloyd! Have you ever thought about that?" Denny glared at him.

"You two stop it. You're making a scene." Marta spoke as she watched people gathering.

Of course none of them was happy some kid talked bad about Lloyd. Lloyd was a hero in this town. As Emil noticed this his eyes went back to green again. He looked at Denny again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't gotten angry."

"Don't think about it. Let's just go save that kid. I know how much you hate Lloyd so I shouldn't brought it up. It's just I can't believe someone that many people look up to, can be so bad. It doesn't make sense."

Even if Denny had met Lloyd and he had helped her she felt something inside her that told her not to say anything about it. She couldn't be entirely sure Lloyd wasn't that Lloyd who attacked Palmacosta. He could very well pretend to be nice around her. When she found out the truth however, she would tell them.

As the group had reunited, they began the short treck to the abandoned human ranch outside of Iselia. However as they got the gate, they were met by an horrible mist that was impossible to see trough. If it weren't for Emil, who sensed the monster hidden in it, Marta could very well be seriously injured.

The noticed the mist disappeared as the monster, a grass type one, died. Now they could continue on into the ranch.

"I can't imagine how people must have had it in here." Denny spoke as they entered a room that looked like a prison.

Many people must have been trapped behind those cells once. Denny felt a small shiver down her spine as she thought about the horrors of the ranches. She had heard stories in Luin about them, and they weren't pleasant.

"I'm glad there aren't any desians left." Marta spoke as she continued to a door.

"What is these so called desians you speak of?" Tenebrae interrupted.

"You don't know? Desians are half elves who used to rule these places. You could say they produced exspheres in here. Or something like that. I'm not entirely sure since people don't speak much about them. All I know is that they looked people up in this places and tutored them." Denny spoke looking at Tenebrae.

"It seems we centurions was asleep a rather long time."

"You don't say. Hey Emil, Marta? Maybe we should split up and search for him?"

"The place is rather huge, but there are monsters in here. Maybe it would be best to stay in the group." Marta replied.

"Yeah. I agree."

"Okay. Then let's move on. The longer we take, the bigger the risk is that we won't find the kid. Whole."

They hurried their way through the long corridors. Checking every room they could find. The monsters watched them silently, as they ran past them, not bothering about the trio. They didn't have time to fight all the monsters. And the monsters didn't seem to be very aggressive since none of them tried to attack them.

Denny hurried her way to a door in one of the corridors. She opened it quickly discovering the child. Happily, she shouted for Emil and Marta to come; as she hurried over to the small, green haired boy.

"Are you all right?" The boy looked up at her, tired.

"Yes." He nodded his voice weak from exhaustion.

"We're here to take you back to town." Denny smiled as she helped the boy up on two feet.

"Denny you found him!" Marta exclaimed running over to the two followed by Emil.

"Let's go back before something happens-" Denny froze in shock as she heard Emil scream out in shock and pain.

"Emil!" Marta cried out as the monster gripped harder around his waist.

**Finally~ I got the horrible writing block again. (I had written on this before I got the flu...) But I got it longer then it was.**

**Next chapter will be up soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: *puts on Tos music* Hours of pure love~ Anyway. Another chapter for you guys! And sorry for lateness haven't had inspiration.**

**And I never owned Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a new world and I'll never do. But Namco could have made the last boss on tos2 harder on UNKNOWN mode... But no... *rage mode activated*Anyway I just own this story and Denny. Enjoy!**

**And thanks to my beta reader Azure blue Espeon ^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Denny stared horrified at the tree looking monster who currently hold onto Emil.<p>

"Photon!" A blast of light suddenly hit the monster making it drop Emil in the process. They all turned around facing a silver haired woman in a orange robe.

"Oh you're the woman from before!" Marta exclaimed as she recognized the woman who were coming closer.

"Get ready everyone!" The woman spoke as the monster got ready for battle.

The battle wasn't long and with the help of the woman's healing they all made it out okay. Though they were still exhausted as the monster disappeared after the final blow. The woman who they had yet to know the name of stepped towards the little boy Paul.

"Paul you should thank these two for coming here to save you." She spoke as the boy looked up to face her.

"P-professor Sage!" The boy yelled out shocked as he stood up.

"Thank you." He spoke with a bow as Marta, Denny and Emil had made their way to them.

"Now Paul. It's forbidden for anyone to enter the ranch. I believe I've told you that." The woman spoke her hands on her hips.

"Uhh... Well you see I was patrolling this place while Lloyd's away."

"The town watch takes care of that which you know. You do know what happens to the ones who breaks the rules?" Paul watched her in terror before she grabbed him and started spanking him.

The three friends backed away as they were a little scared of the woman now. As the spanking was done the boy stood beside the woman sobbing quietly as she faced the three.

"Oh I forgot. I should introduce myself. My name is Raine Sage. I'm the teacher in Iselia." Raine smiled at them.

"My name is Marta. I'm traveling with Denny and Emil here."

"Well then we should head back and I would like to talk to you when we reach Iselia." Raine stated before walking ahead.

"I guess we should hear her out." Emil spoke as the two girls nodded.

As they entered the city Raine asked them wait for her at the school house while she brought Paul to his mother.

The three now and Tenebrae who currently showed himself stood in front of a wall in the classroom were the younger kids had drawn drawings on Lloyd, Colette and some gray haired kid. Probably a friend of Lloyd's.

"Hmm? This one seems to be drawn by Paul." Tenebrae spoke seeing one drawing that had Paul's name written on it.

"It stands something. I love Lloyd." Marta read out.

"Why does everyone.." Emil muttered under his breath.

"Someone's coming." Tenebrae spoke as he vanished.

They all faced the door from which Raine came from.

"I assume you were looking at the drawings?"

"Yes. It seems Paul is a very big fan of Lloyd." Denny spoke looking at the drawing again.

They all were silent for a minute.

"Two years ago Paul's father passed away when the Desians suddenly attacked Iselia." Raine began earning the confused looks from the group, "Lloyd and my brother were actually the ones causing the incident."

"Then why can he still like him?" Emil spoke glaring at the floor.

"Paul closed himself and in and never smiled after his father passed away. When Lloyd got to know of this he went to Paul's house every single day even though Paul's mother Lilia told him to stop."

"Lloyd really is kind." Denny spoke to herself smiling.

"However even the pleads from Lilia didn't stop Lloyd. One day he suddenly proposed to her."

The three froze in shock. "Proposed!" They exclaimed in a choir.

Raine chuckled. "I believe Lloyd wanted to take over the roll as Paul's father and to do so he thought he would have to marry Lilia."

"Wow that's certainly.. different." Denny spoke, "I guess Lilia must have been rather shocked."

"Yes she really was. In fact she was so shocked she took a tomato and threw it right at Lloyd. Lloyd however hit it which made it sent flying towards Lilia and it hit her right in the face. Before anyone knew it tomatoes were flying everywhere. When they finally realized both Paul and Lilia began laughing for the first time after months."

Denny glanced over at Emil who seemed to be getting furious. Suddenly he hit the wall galring up at Raine his red eyes showing.

"I don't want to hear this crap anymore!" Emil growled. "It's always 'Lloyd this' and 'Lloyd that'. I cant stand it! And why do you even tell us this stupid story in the first place!"

"Emil please calm down." Denny spoke putting her hand on his shoulder. Said boy glared at her in an instant. Denny sighed before facing Raine again.

"The mayor told me about the two of you." Raine spoke looking at Emil and Marta. Denny was rather confused though. Marta saw it and explained they met with the mayor to ask for Lloyd when she wasn't with them.

"Oh. Okay. Raine, sorry to interrupt. Please continue." Raine nodded.

"I was Lloyd's teacher in the past. And I also traveled with him for a long time. You did wanted to know why everyone stands up to Lloyd didn't you?"

"Enough! I don't wanna hear about Lloyd's innocent in all this!" Emil spat out.

"Emil shut up already!" Denny spat back glaring at him red eyes meeting red eyes. The red eyed boy backed in shock. "Thank you." she spoke as Emil faced the wall muttering her eyes going back to blue.

"You two should really calm down. Especially you." Raine looked at Emil who 'hmphed' as a response. "Either way when did I ever say Lloyd was innocent?"

"Huh? But you're his friend. How can you say such a thing? I thought you trusted him?" Marta spoke confused.

"Well as much as I trust Lloyd we still have the reports from what happened in Palmacosta. However Lloyd's the person who would never do something like this. There might be true he attacked and there might false. We cant jump to conclusions before we know the truth."

"I wonder.." Denny mumbled to herself.

"Denny is there something wrong?" Marta looked at her concerned. Emil had finally gotten back to his normal mood so to say and was now watching the two girls.

"I need some time alone.." Before anyone could say any Denny had rushed outside.

"Should we follow her?" Emil asked looking at Marta.

"Yeah. I wonder why she seemed so upset?"

"Let's go."

Raine watched the two run out after their friend. Had it just been her or had she sensed an abnormal mana a while ago coming from the red haired girl?

Denny seated herself down at a small pond in the village. She didn't know what to think of anymore. Lloyd... She wondered what the truth was. Had he really killed all those people in Palmacosta or was it an intruder? She had to ask him about this the next time she would see him. She stared at her reflection in the water seeing her hair had gotten rather long and was now going down to her stomach. She dragged her fingers trough it, something she always did when she didn't know what to do.

She heard footsteps behind her knowing full well that it was Marta and Emil.

"Hi." She spoke not bothering turning around to face them. She turned her head to the side as Emil seated himself down beside her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned filling his eyes.

"Not really. It's just... Lloyd seems to be a kind and wonderful person. Yet people say he did the cold blooded murder in Palmacosta. I just can't think that they might be right."

"I saw Lloyd kill my parents." Emil spoke watching his reflection in the water. "And you were there too when it all happened. How can you still not believe it?" Emil faced her.

"Because there might be something in between it all. Maybe the Lloyd we saw aren't the real but a imposter? There's only one way to find out and that's to ask him."

"Then tell me. What would you do if it was true? That Lloyd really did kill all those innocent people?" Tenebrae stated.

"Then that's that. But I won't give up the hope on him until he said it."

"Denny you seem awfully fond of him yet you've never met him. Is there something you know?" Marta spoke looking at her as she stood up.

"Should we head back to Raine?" Denny answered ignoring Marta. Emil nodded and stood up as well.

Marat stood silently and watched the two walk away.

"Is there something wrong Lady Marta?" Tenebrae asked.

"She just completely ignored my question..." Marta sighed. "Do you know anything we might not know about Denny? She seems to have a lot of secrets."

"I'm the centurion of Darkness I do not go spy on people." Tenebrae spoke.

"Sure you don't." Marta rolled her eyes giggling as the centurion glared at her.

As the group appeared in the classroom again Raine was standing at a window looking outside.

"We're sorry about before." Denny spoke as they entered.

"You don't need to apologize. To some the fact is that Lloyd killed their loved ones. But you must calm down or else you might lose track of the reality. But to others Lloyd is the one who saved them."

"Do you trust Lloyd?" Marta asked.

"I don't see how my opinion will help you." Raine simply answered back.

"But you were his teacher and friend right?"

"That is true. Lloyd is a person I feel I can count on. That haven't changed." Raine paused as she folded her arms. " However people can change. Worse or better there's nothing telling you what they might end up as. I don't know what kind of person Lloyd is now. My faith in him is not enough reason to contradict the accounts of those who suffered in the attack on Palmacosta. That's my opinion on the matter."

"I'm not sure If I understood it all but does this mean you trust us?" Emil spoke.

"I'm saying that I believe the attack on Palmacosta happened, not that I personally trust you."

"You don't trust us?" Emil asked.

"I wouldn't trust anyone I just met a couple of minutes ago." Denny replied to Emil.

"Denny is right. Would you trust me at this moment? I think we both need to prove if we deserve each other's trust."

"You're being difficult." Marta muttered.

Raine chuckled for a moment. "Is that how you talk to someone who might know were Lloyd went?" The three froze in shock.

"You know were he went! The three spoke together.

Raine chucked again. In exchange for her information she wanted them to tell her all about journey and the centurions cores. The group agreed and they headed for Pepe a villager in Iselia who had seen Lloyd not to long ago.

They got learn that he was flying towards Triet.

"Then Triet is our next destination." Denny spoke after Pepe had gotten back inside of his house.

"Yeah we better hurry!" Marta exclaimed.

"Wait. I would like to come with you." Raine spoke as the three looked at her.

"Why?" Emil asked leaning his head to the side.

"I was Lloyd's teacher. If he really has strayed, I need to set him back on the right path again. Also, the fact that he is after the Centurions' cores troubles me. Six months ago, he was on a quest to collect Exspheres. It was an important mission to him. He promised his father he'd complete it."

"You're talking about Dirk?" Marta asked. However Raine just stared at her silently.

"Well I guess you could come with us. I don't mind it. What about you?" Denny looked over at Emil and Marta.

"Well sure she can come with us."

"Then it's settled." Raine stated as the three nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry you all! For the lateness! I'll try get this inspiration block as fast as I can. But don't fret! I WILL complete this story! I have one ending written actually. But I might change it later on. Depends on if I wanna go with sad or happy ending.<strong>

**Until next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I must have some weird sleep sickness.. I almost fell asleep at the store the day I begun writing on this chapter. Oh well whatever. I'm back with chappie 15 for you guys! **

**Emil: DennyTribal dose not own Tales of Symphonia dawn of a new world. *Yawns***

**Me: *gasps* It's contagious! *rubs eyes to try get the sleep out from them***

**A giant thank you to Azure blue espeon for beta reading this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Before we go shouldn't we introduce Tenebrae to Raine?" Denny asked as they were just about to go outside the village border.<p>

Marta and Emil looked at each other for a moment before agreeing. Tenebrae appeared in front of them in a cloud of purple smoke.

"What can I do for you Lady Marta?" He asked polite.

"FASCHINATING!" Raine began. "A talking animal? No a monster? Wait! You must be the one Colette talked about. Tenebie right?"

"It's Tenebrae..."

"Hmm you don't seem to be a summon spirit. I would say much more closer to a monster."

"I do employ monsters as my servants..."

"Really, fascinating! Tenebie, we must talk about this later."

"And hopefully, by then you've remembered my name." The centurion muttered to himself.

"Oh don't be so grumpy." Denny snickered. Tenebrae replied her by vanishing in the shadows.

"He'll get over it." Marta laughed together with Emil.

The group decided it was time to leave and head for Triet ruins. The ruins was located in the desert but the party soon discovered that the warm desert was now a winter landscape.

"How can it snow in a desert?" Denny asked catching a snow flake in her hand.

"Remember in Asgard. The weather was really weird there too." Marta replied.

"Well at least there you could get away from the wind. It's getting colder every hour here."

"Maybe we should stay here for the night? I doubt we'll make it to the ruins today in this cold." Emil spoke up. Everyone agreed and they camped between some rocks to get shelter from the snow.

The four sat together around the fireplace, warm capes covering their body's shielding them from the cold. Each one of them hold onto a bowl that used to be filled with warm soup.

"We should head for bed now. I can take the first night watch if you want." Denny spoke. The others nod and headed inside the tent they had with them.

* * *

><p>Denny stared down at the fire. Tomorrow they would find Lloyd and then she would ask him. If he would listen to her when the others are there. Though that was if they did meet him there. He could very well by know be somewhere else. Denny sighed as she cleaned the bowls with the cold snow before stocking them up in one of the bags they had.<p>

When she was done she sneaked away from the camping site. She didn't wander far. Only about 20 meter so she still could keep an eye on the entrance between the rocks. It would be bad if they saw her sneaking away like this. Especially with monsters lurking around. And that Kratos person. Denny glared at the snow. Why was he after her?

"Should you be out here alone?" Someone spoke from behind her. Denny quickly turned around facing the person.

"Lloyd?" Denny asked as she walked closer to see who it was.

"Yep." Lloyd spoke grinning big.

"Are you stalking me again?" Denny spoke raising an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"I can take care of myself you know? I'm even getting real good at using a sword. I'm still practicing with the bow when I can though."

"Let's train then." Lloyd spoke pulling his two swords out from their sheaths.

Denny looked at him shocked. "Now? But it's in the middle of the night."

"It'll be good practice."

"I guess so. I just hope they won't hear me." Denny looked at the rocks further away. "Okay let's go!" Denny took out her sword from the wing pack she carried under the cape and took battle stance.

Lloyd took the first step and charged towards Denny who quickly blocked his swords with hers.

"Are you going easy on me?" She asked. Lloyd stopped in his moves.

"Well I thought you still weren't that good with swo- Woah!" Lloyd jumped to the side as Denny swung her blade at him. "Hey!"

"I never said I was going easy on you." She teased him as she charged at him again. Lloyd quickly countered her blade with one of his own.

"Well then I wont hold back either." He smiled as he attacked her with his other blade.

"No fair you have two!" She shouted as she jumped aside.

"I never said I would fight fair." Lloyd spoke imitating her.

"That was mean." Denny pouted. "But I guess I deserved that one." She began laughing.

"I hope you won't start laughing while you fight for real." Lloyd spoke as he dashed towards her.

"I'll think about that." Denny spoke dodging one of his sword.

However she stumbled as his other sword came towards her which result that her hair got cut in the blow. She fell down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked as he ran to her side helping her up.

Denny ran her fingers through her hair and felt that it stopped way sooner than it should be. She stared at the ground and saw red hair laying on it. Her face paled.

"You cut my hair!" Denny yelled at him.

"Only by an inch or so."

"An inch? My hair only goes to my shoulders now!"

"I didn't mean to!" Lloyd began running for his life when Denny charged after him.

"Come here so I can cut yours too!" Denny tried sounding angry but she began laughing instead. This must have looked silly. She was to busy laughing she didn't notice she ran straight into Lloyd.

He turned around looking at Denny before turning his head towards the camping site. Denny saw some shadows appearing from the entrance. All that yelling the two them made must have woken the others up.

"Guess it's time for us to part again." Denny said as Lloyd looked at her again.

"I better hurry then before they spot me. Thanks for the training." Denny smiled at him as he vanished in the snowy desert.

Then it hit her. She had totally forgotten about asking him if he really was the murderer. Yet she didn't really wanna ask him either. Denny sighed and turned around as she heard voices coming closer. Raine and Marta stared at her confused as they met her.

"I can explain." Denny began staring at the ground.

"Yes we would like a good explanation on why you ignored your duties." Raine spoke crossing her arms.

"There's no point hiding this,,,," Denny sighed. "I met Lloyd." Both Raine and Marta froze in shock. "Well I kinda heard this sound and decided to follow it. And before I knew it I stumbled over Lloyd."

"Did he attack you!" Marta exclaimed as she saw Denny's shorten hair.

"This?" Denny asked grabbing her hair. "I was the one who cut it. He never attacked me. As soon as he saw me he flew away on that rheaird or whatever it's called."

"But why would Lloyd be out here?" Raine asked herself.

"Maybe he have problems finding the ruins as well?"

"But he have the rheaird he should find it quite easily." Raine answered.

"Either way what that creep was doing you should have woken us up! What if he attacked you or something?" Marta spoke crossing her arms as well.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Let us just go back to sleep. I'll take the next couple of hours. Denny and Marta you should head for bed both of you."

The trio walked back to the camp and the two young girls headed for bed. Emil was still asleep in the tent when they came. Apparently the young swordsmen hadn't woken up over the sounds they had heard from before.

"We didn't want to wake him up since he's the one who's the most tired. He had to find the wood for the campfire after all. And that took it's time." Marta explained as Denny gave a questioning look at the sleeping blonde.

* * *

><p>"Denny wake up!"<p>

Denny slowly opened her eyes facing Emil.

"Five more minutes." Denny groaned as she closed her eyes again.

"We need to get going now so we can make it to the ruins before it's dark." Emil tried but the red head refused to go up.

"Try this." Raine gave Emil a bowl filled with water from melted snow.

"I'm sorry Denny." Emil spoke as he poured the ice cold water on her head.

Denny sat straight up in a second screaming how cold it was. She stood up noticing her cape was wet as well. With a glare she left the tent.

"Emil, next time remove the cape first before pouring." Raine sighed at the blonde who mumbled 'I'm sorry'.

"Luckily the damaged on my cape isn't that bad. It's just a small piece of it that got wet. But never wake me up like that again." Denny warmed them as she helped them pack the tent.

"But it was rather entertaining to watch." Tenebrae teased.

"Shut it Tene**bie**." Denny glared at the centurion.

"It's Tenebrae," He muttered back.

"Stop fighting you two and let's go." Marta spoke as she followed Emil and Raine.

"It can't be!" Raine yelled out as she saw the ruins. The other three humans stood behind her wondering what in the world was going on with that woman, "I'd heard the Giant Tree destroyed some of the area, but the precious ruins! The polycarbonate! This is a terrible loss of priceless history!"

"She seems to have a split personality too." Marta spoke to the others.

"Too?" Emil asked confused.

"Yes. Sometimes both you and Denny change. It happens a lot in battle too. But that's only for you Emil. Denny however seems to just 'change' when she's mad."

"I change when I'm not in battle? Emil asked.

"Don't you know?" Denny answered him.

"Ratatosk's power possesses you in battle doesn't it?" Raine asked looking at Emil.

"She really do have two personalities." Denny whispered to Marta.

"Uh huh."

The two girls quickly went silent when Raine gave them a questioning look.

"Either way. Ratatosk's core is that jewel on your forehead right?" Raine spoke looking at Marta.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that I must interrupt you but I can sense humans and monster inside the ruins. Maybe we should investigate it?" Tenebrae spoke as he appeared beside Emil.

"Maybe we should. It could be Lloyd." Emil looked at the others.

"Yes you might be right." Raine spoke.

"Marta, Denny are you coming as well."

"Of course we are Emil."

"Did you think me and Marta would let you do all the work?" Denny laughed as she began walking towards the entrance that led inside the ruins. The others quickly followed her inside.

They didn't get far though as a monster blocked the way and in front of it stood a small silver haired boy.

"Genis!" Raine asked as they got closer. The boy turned around.

"Raine!" Genis replied shocked as he saw his older sister.

"What are you doing here? I thought we decided we would meet up in Iselia."

"Sorry sis. I saw Lloyd so I wanted to try follow him." Genis looked behind Raine seeing the other three. "Who's these guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND it's done. Maybe I'll make next chapter faster. Depends on if I have the time. But I'll try having it done before 2 weeks!<strong>

**See you guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Since last chapter was rather short, story wise, I'll give you a another one earlier~ **

**Lloyd: Admit it! You ended the last chapter earlier then you meant to because you love cliffhangers!**

**Me: *Claps hands* Lloyd you used a hard word in a sentence! **

**Raine: I'm proud of you Lloyd. **

**Lloyd: Look! They sell ice cream over there! *Runs away***

**Me/Raine: …... Never mind.**

**Emil: DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. **

**Me: A big thank you for my beta reader!**

* * *

><p>"Genis, this is Emil, Marta and Denny." Raine spoke as she pointed at the three. Her little brother, Genis Sage, studied them closely.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" Denny asked the shorter boy.

"You're humans right?"

"Yes? Is there a problem with that?" Denny gave him a questioning look. He seemed a little bit surprised that they were with his sister.

"Haven't you told them sis?" Genis looked at his big sister who shook her head.

"Telling us what?" Marta asked concerned.

"That we're... half elves.." Genis almost whispered the last part.

"Half elves?" Denny looked at the two. "Oh so that's why you can use magic. Well I don't mind it." Denny smiled at the two.

"You don't?" Genis asked surprised.

"Not at all! I find it rather cool actually! You can use magic and all!"

"Thanks!" Genis smiled. Raine looked over at the two others who seemed to act differently than their red headed friend.

"Half elves..." Marta mumbled to herself.

"We understand perfectly if you hate us." Raine stated as her gaze lowered to the floor.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Marta apologized feeling bad. "It's just I was always thought half elves was bad, but you two certainly changed my mind. I don't see anything bad about you two at all." Marta continued as Emil nodded.

"Except Raine's cooking." Tenebrae spoke as he appeared beside them.

Raine gave the centurion a death glare as Genis hid himself behind Denny in shock of the sudden monster, "A monster!" He yelled out earning a hurt glare from Tenebrae.

"I am not a monster. I am the Centurion of darkness."

"Oh Colette mentioned you. Tenebie right?" Genis spoke much more calmer, knowing it was nice.

"Tenebrae..." The centurion sighed.

"Anyway shouldn't we try get rid of that monster now?" Marta interrupted.

"It's no use. I've tried attacking it but it won't budge." Genis sighed.

"How come you never asks me for advice?" Tenebrae muttered, "When this type of monster is asleep it absorbs all attacks."

"Well it sure wasn't here the last time we were here."

"Perhaps it's because of the weather?" Raine asked.

"Correct. This monster lives in a warm environment. It likely fled here when the cold came."

"So need to get some food for this guy to wake him up right?" Marta asked staring at it. "But what does it eat?"

"Freshwater fish and monsters."

"There is freshwater in Triet so we should head there." Raine spoke already beginning to walk out from the ruins.

"Okay let's go there." Marta spoke as she dragged Emil with her leaving the shortest two alone as Tenebrae had followed them out.

"Well if you're going to Triet I'm coming with you. There's no fun staring at this guy."

"You got that right." Denny chuckled, "Well we better hurry up or they'll leave without us." The two smiled at each other.

"I bet I'll get to them first!" Genis stated suddenly as he began running towards the exit.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Denny began laughing as she chased the boy. No doubt the two had already become friends.

* * *

><p>"Not again!" Emil groaned as the fish vanished down to the sea again.<p>

It always seemed to escape the fishing rod when he was reeling it in. Though, fishing rod was actually Tenebrae. It seemed the Centurion could transform into a lot of things. Or so he said anyway.

"You need to focus! Now try again!" The rod spoke to him.

If they were only fishing for fun Emil would had dropped the rod in the sea by now.

"I am trying! Stop nagging already!" Fishing for an hour with no luck was getting on the blondes nerves. And it didn't help to have a rod that constantly nagged at you.

" Let me try." Before Emil could say anything the red head had the rod in her hands.

"Now before we start let me remind yo-"

"I know already. I heard you when you told Emil." Denny rolled her eyes.

Denny was with no luck either so they let Raine try it and then Marta. None of the girls had any more luck.

"Genis is up to you now." Marta spoke giving him the rod praying he would get a catch.

"Wish me luck." The boy sighed as he sat down and began his round of fishing.

To their luck the boy did caught a fish. Or well it wasn't a fish it was a Archelon, a giant turtle, as they soon discovered when all four of them had to help Genis reel it in.

As the fought the beast so it wouldn't be able to attack them anymore they changed their minds about feeding the monster in the ruins. Instead Emil would make a pact with the monster and have it as bait.

With the monster on their side Genis managed to fall through the ice and into the lake when he was jumping around. Raine did warn him though.

"I assume that we all have bad luck today." Denny chuckled as they helped the soaked half elf to the inn.

"C-c-cold. Aah... achoo!" Genis sneezed as they got inside the room they rented.

"I think you should rest here for the day while we head out to the ruins." Raine spoke as she gave Genis some new non soaked clothes, "Denny can stay with you. If that's alright with you."

"No problems. Just come back in one piece."

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Marta waved good bye as they left the room.

"I wanted to come with them..."

"Well I'm sure your sister is just worried you would catch something if you were out in the cold."

"Some cold water isn't gonna kill me," The boy spoke annoyed. "Besides I got inside real quick and got dry clothes."

"You really wanna follow them? Are you sure that's so wise. Your sister is scary sometimes. I don't think she would like that you disobeyed her orders."

"Aww come on. You want to do it too."

"... Fine! Let's go! But I'll take no responsibility if you get in trouble."

* * *

><p>"I hope that never happens again." Marta sighed in relief.<p>

Their plan hadn't gone exactly as they wanted. They had summoned the Archelon and it had lured it's victim away. However as Marta was about to walk over to the others the Archelon had begun running towards her way and knocking her down in the process.

Emil had turned into his Ratatosk mode and had blocked the monster tree's way of coming to Marta. As she had recovered from the shock she ran back to the others and Emil turned back to his normal self and followed them to the next room.

Luckily for them it seemed the monster had given up on chasing them. However they were a little bit worried about it since it wasn't at the entrance anymore.

"It might come back. But until then we should investigate this place."

"Yes I do sense the power of Ignis's core. So there is indeed a centurion's core in here." Tenebrae added.

* * *

><p>"Genis watch out!" Denny yelled as a giant spider attacked them.<p>

"Woah!" Genis jumped out of the way in the last second as the spider tried to struck him down. "Denny cover me while I cast a spell!" The red head nodded as she unsheathed her sword.

As the fiend died after Genis throwing multiply fireballs they began walking further into the ruins. So far they hadn't seen the others but Genis had a hunch on where they might have gone to.

"Are we there yet?" Denny groaned as they got into a room with a portal.

"It should be at the end of this portal." Genis smiled before he sneezed again.

"Hey maybe we should go back to the inn." Denny looked at half elf who gave her a glare.

"I'm fi- ACHOO!"

"No you're not! Come on let's go back and never speak of this again." Denny wasn't really wanting to find the others. She was scared Raine would get mad at her for letting her little brother coming here when he was still recovering from the lake accident.

"Okay." Genis groaned annoyed.

"Good now let's get out of he-" The two froze in horror as the monster tree stood behind the two.

"This is bad!" Genis spoke scared. Before he knew it Denny grabbed his hand dragging him into the portal.

"I think it's gone again!" Genis spoke looking behind him. The tree wasn't there but they didn't stop running. Not until they were sure they were safe.

They ran towards their friends who stared at them in shock. And so did Lloyd as well. When Denny saw her brown haired friend she stopped abruptly making Genis crash into her.

"Why did you stop?" He asked confused until he saw Lloyd standing right in front of her. "Lloyd!" He smiled at his best friend.

"Genis, Denny get over here now!" Raine spoke angrily. Genis who was to afraid to not follow his sister's orders gave one last look at Lloyd before walking towards her.

"Lloyd." Denny began. Her eyes found their way to Lloyd's hand were a red ball looking thing was. A centurion's core for sure.

"Lloyd why are you doing this? Why are you collecting the Centurion's cores?" Genis asked from where the others stood.

"We're doing all of this in order to save this world. We have to find all of the Centurions' cores and wake up Ratatosk. So please give us Ignis's core back." Marta begged.

"I have nothing to say." Lloyd simply replied with his back still facing them.

"Lloyd is there something wrong? Is it about the rumors? Perhaps are they true?" His teacher spoke concerned over her student's behavior.

Denny saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Lloyd tell them you didn't do it." Denny whispered. "I believe you never did it. I'm sure they'll believe you if you told them. And that way we could help each other out." She continued her voice still so low the others couldn't hear their small conversation.

"I have to go." Lloyd replied as he heard a monster roar nearby. "I would tell you why I'm doing this, but it's far too dangerous for you to know anything right now." He whispered to her as he passed.

Denny turned around watching him leave until Emil interrupted.

"Wait!" He growled as his eyes turned red. Lloyd continued walking which resulted in Emil charging at him.

However Lloyd was a much better swordsmen then Emil and he easily blocked the incoming attack.

"You got a lot to learn." He told the blonde before kneeing him in the guts. As Emil fell to the ground coughing Lloyd made a run for it. As Emil stood up again he was met by the tree monster glaring at him.

"Great.." He muttered angrily.

The five of them began attacking it with all their strength. Raine made sure to heal the wounded while casting a photon every now and then. Marta also helped her to heal while Emil and Denny was in the front attacking it with their swords. Genis cast a fire ball every now and then when he wasn't sneezing as they interrupted his carnations.

As the tree monster finally died the party hurried their way after Lloyd. In the middle of the ruins they heard the rheaird take of which implied they've missed him.

"It's no use. He's gone now." Marta muttered.

"But he left this." Denny stared at the wall in front of her. It was full of Lloyd's weird posters. "Why in the world did he put these posters up here?" Denny asked herself. She heard Raine suddenly go crazy behind her.

"When I see him next time I'll have a talk with that young man about vandalizing and that it isn't okay!" Raine spoke to herself as she walked over to another wall examining it. "Look at this beautiful constructed walls! The history that lies behind this is fascinating!" Denny and the others stared at her somewhat scared as she began... cuddling with wall.

Genis face was bright red as he hid his face him his hands mumbling quietly 'sis you're embarrassing me'.

"Um.. Raine.." Denny began laughing nervously. "Is it really that much of a deal considering the fact the ruin are pretty much ruined already...?"

"Oh Denny watch what you're say-" Genis began before being interrupted by his sister.

Of course it's a big deal! Are you unaware of the cultural, the historic, the value of the Triet Ruins?"

"S-sorry.." Raine quickly fished up a book from her pack and began reading from it.

"The Triet Ruins first came to prominence two regenerations ago, when the spirit Efreet summoned his hellfire, and-"

"Oh please no..." Genis groaned.

* * *

><p>After Raine's 'lesson' in the ruins they finally made it outside and got to the town.<p>

"I hope you listened to me carefully since you'll be given a test about it tomorrow." Raine assured them before she headed for bed. The four teens sighed.

"Well we should head for bed. Tomorrow will be a very bad day I think..." Denny said annoyed as she opened the door to hers and the Sage's siblings room.

"Wish us good luck." Marta sighed as she and Emil entered the other room.

"Denny..." Genis looked at her.

"Something wrong Genis?"

"I don't feel so go-" Before Genis could end the sentence he fell down on the floor with a thud.

"Raine!" Denny yelled. In a second Raine sat beside her brother's unconscious body. Emil and Marta peaked out form their room but agreed that they didn't need the two of them there so they went back inside.

"He have a very high fever. A night's rest should make it better." Raine carefully carried her brother to his bed and laid him down.

"It's my fault..." Denny mumbled. "If I hadn't allowed him to come to the ruins he wouldn't been in this state."

"Don't blame it on you. I'm much aware my brother is rather stubborn sometimes. And it's only a mere cold he'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks Raine."

"Let's go to bed as well." Raine spoke as she undressed herself and put on her nightgown.

"Woah they're big." Denny stood in awe. "I bet guys would stalk you if they saw them." Denny chuckled as the older woman blushed. Denny quickly changed into her white pajama she had gotten herself.

"Good night Raine." Denny spoke as she covered herself with the soft, warm blanket.

"Good night." Raine replied back closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the last part is somewhat awkward.. I've been hanging out with my sis a lot. We two are kinda weird together. So I happen to write some awkward stuff ect. But if you want me to take it away I will!<strong>

**The ruins are ruined~ Emil says so in a skit actually :P**

**I was actually going to have this in the other chapter. But I was to tired to write more so I decided to finish it today as a small surprise ^.^ Maybe I'll have more surprises this week. ;) If I'm in the mood.**

**Lloyd: What did you mean by 'they're big'? I don't see any big on the professor. *clueless***

**Me: *rolls eyes* I was talking about her chest...**

**Zelos: Are they bigger then Sheena's?**

**Me: I'm not telling! And why are you here? You're not even in the story yet! Away with you! *Chases Zelos of***

**Raine: *Sighs***

**Emil: Denny are you becoming senile? We've met Zelos you know.**

**Me: …. (I had totally forgotten about that the first time I wrote this chapter XD) I am becoming senile! D: **

**Emil: Reviews are welcomed. ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: …. My collarbone is weird. Now I keep getting stomach cramps.. (Oh well doctor tomorrow) And I'm sooo sorry guys! I had hoped to have written this chapter a long time ago. But I got fever and then I've been busy. And by the way. I'm senile too. **

**AND I got Tales Of Symphonia now 8D And cleared it.**

**Zelos: You chased me saying I hadn't been in this story yesterday! D:**

**Me: Well I'm sorry! My memory sucks. I don't even remember what I had Denny wear in this story... I need too hug something... **

**Zelos: As an apology to the Great Zelos you can hug me ;)**

**Emil: DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a new world. **

**Zelos: No hug? :(**

**And sorry if this chapter is rather fast forwarding. I barely have any motivation at the moment. And a terrible writing block..**

**Thanks to Azure blue espeon for beta reading this! And to answer your question. I did watch a walktrough of the first game before getting the second.. And the game was expensive so I guess that is my excuse for playing the second first...**

* * *

><p>As Denny finally woke up she noticed that Raine was gone. Genis however still slept peacefully in his bed mumbling to himself about some Presea. "Must be someone he likes." She told herself as she got dressed.<p>

She went out from the room and headed down to the small restaurant in the inn. As she sat down by the table after she ordered her breakfast she saw Marta and Emil coming towards her.

"Good morning." She smiled at them. The two replied with two smiles before they sat down at the table.

"Hey where's Raine?" Marta asked as she couldn't find the silver haired half elf.

"Beats me." Denny replied. "Maybe she's out for a walk?"

"Hmm yes maybe she is."

"Is Genis feeling better?" Emil asked concerned remembering the smaller half elf.

"Well he seemed fine as he kept mumbling stuff when I woke up."

The three sat in the small restaurant for about an hour waiting for the professor. However, the only one who came was Genis, who now felt a lot better, and some travelers.

"I wouldn't worry too much about my sister. She's probably studying the ruins." Genis told the three as he saw their concerned faces when they asked him were Raine could be.

"We're going to Izoold when she comes back right?" Marta asked.

"Yes. Raine talked about there might be a core in Celsius domain up in Flanoir. And to get there we need to travel to by boat." Denny explained remembering the older woman's words.

"Are you ready to go?" Raine suddenly asked scaring them all.

"Sis, are you trying to give us heart attacks! " Genis yelled annoyed. "And were in the world were you?"

Raine took a quick look at her brother before she turned her attention to the other three. "Anyway are you done? We need to hurry if we wanna catch a... boat ..today." Raine hesitated a little while saying the word boat. She wasn't too fond of the idea, considering the fact she can't swim.

"She seems to ignore the question." Marta whispered to Emil and Denny who nod in agreement. "Well anyway we're done so let's go then."

As the group reached Izoold they got to know about an arsonist going around town burning places up. The townspeople said they had caught the guy however to Genis and Raine's surprise, the one who they thought to be the arsonist was in fact their friend Regal who traveled with them on the world generation two years ago.

Regal told them what had happen. A frog had been the cause. A Nazdrovie or light-frog as the humans called it.

It seemed for them to be able to get Regal freed they had to find a Rosemary. The man who was with Regal and could witness against the town that Regal was innocent was out cold. Tenebrae told them that by touching the Nazdrovie with bare hands would get you poisoned.

However to find a Rosemary was harder than any of them had imagined. They scanned the Camberto cave in hope to find the herb. However, after hours of searching they all were about to give up.

"This is hopeless. All Rosemary here is dead." Denny muttered irritated kicking the ground.

"We can't really stop yet. We might have missed it." Emil spoke walking away to search once more.

"Wow he's very determined about this. I'm really glad." Denny spoke as she smiled.

"Hmm?" Genis looked at her questioning.

"Well you see Emil's very shy and he easily gives up so that he for once keeps going is making me glad."

"Yes. It's good to see he's getting more braver and more confident." Marta replied. "So let's go as well. If Emil won't give up neither will I!"

When Emil got to the furthest end of the cave he finally spotted something that looked like a living Rosemary. However as he got closer to it, a big mushroom looking monster appeared in front of him.

The others wasn't far away and had seen the monster approach. They quickly made their way towards Emil who was stunned by the size of the mushroom. It was at least double the size that he was.

"Emil snap out of it and prepare to attack it!" Denny shouted unsheathing her sword.

"Y-yes!" Emil spoke finally out of daze.

The group easily defeated the monster. It may be big but it was weak. _Too_ weak.

Denny looked over to the Rosemary which they know was sure it was. Emil made his way over to it once more. As Emil got closer Denny felt that something was wrong.

"Emil be careful." Denny warned him trying to keep her nerves in check.

* * *

><p>Lloyd sighed. He could sworn he saw <em>him <em>entering these caves. What was it called again. Camberto caves? Lloyd shook his head. Whatever the name was, he had to go after.

"But why is he here?" Lloyd spoke to himself trying to figure it out himself. He was obviously not looking for Lloyd. But he was looking for someone.

* * *

><p>"I have it!" Emil cheered as he turned around to face the others. "G-guys behind you!" Emil shouted as he saw a green dragon approach them from behind.<p>

"Genis, start casting while we distract it. Raine heal us if needed." Denny quickly spoke giving Emil a hurry-up-and-come-here look.

Emil quickly went to his friend's side preparing to attack.

Denny took the first move. Fast and swiftly she slashed the beasts' right leg with her sword. Emil followed shortly heading for the right leg. However the dragon was quicker and spat two fireballs at him. Emil quickly dodged to the side. However he wasn't ready for the dragon to hit him with its tail sending him to the ground.

"Ow.." Emil moaned rubbing his sore head.

"Photon!" Raine shouted out hitting the dragon with a ball of light. As the dragon were still recovering the spell Genis cast a icicle rain sending it to the ground roaring in pain.

"Marta finish it!" Denny yelled hoping the dragon wouldn't rise. Marta hurried her way over to it to make the final blow when suddenly someone slashed trough it. Marta stopped in her tracks eying the new guest.

"..." Denny glared at the man knowing who he was. "You..." she growled quietly.

"K-Kratos!" Genis exclaimed as he saw who the figure was.

"Why are you here?" Raine asked confused. "Weren't you supposed to be on Derris Kharlan?"

"Is he a bad guy?" Emil asked Raine as he scanned the tall man. He didn't look friendly but looks can deceive.

"Well he helped us on the regeneration journey. But he did his share of troubles too. But without him we wouldn't be able to have made it." Genis explained.

"He's down right evil!" Denny yelled pointing at Kratos who didn't move a muscle. He only stared at her silently.

The others watched her in shock. "Denny what are you talking about? Did he do something?" Genis looked at her scratching his head in confusion.

"He kidnapped me.. kinda! I think he's out to kill me!"

"Denny are you sure?" Now it was Raine who was confused. Could Kratos changed this quickly?

"She is speaking the truth."

"Are you serious!" Lloyd exclaimed coming out from his hiding spot. "Why are you killing innocent people!" Lloyd yelled out angry clutching his hands.

"Like you are any better!" Marta quickly spat back. "You killed dozens of innocent people in Palmacosta!"

Lloyd glared at the ground in silence. Kratos turned around facing his son knowing full well the whole truth about Palmacosta. However trying to tell the truth now wouldn't be well met. Not now when they know he's out for their friend.

There was a reason. But they wouldn't believe that either. He would just have to wait for the right moment. Kratos sighed to himself. _'This is getting really irritating.' _Kratos spoke to himself as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Lloyd.

"Dad, why?" Lloyd spoke his voice full of anger and sadness.

"Lloyd, I want you to stop being close to that girl. She's dangerous." Kratos spoke quietly so that only the two of them could hear.

"What?" Lloyd stared at him shocked over what his dad just said.

"Why else do you think I'm after a innocent girl? She's not so innocent as you think. However she doesn't know it either."

"Stop joking with me. There's no way Denny can be dangerous!"

Kratos sighed. Love had definitely blinded his sons' mind.

"Could you two stop whispering and tell me what in the world is going on here!" Denny shouted quickly gaining attention from the two. "Why are you out to kill me and why did Tenshi send you?"

"Tenshi who's' that?" The group asked.

"She's just someone I met." Denny muttered.

"Tenshi sent me to keep watch on you." Kratos spoke back.

"Suure." Denny replied sarcastically. "Then why did you try taking me away?"

Kratos began walking away ignoring the angry red head. Lloyd gave the group a fast glance before hurrying after his dad hoping to get something out from him. Why he was told not to be close to Denny still pondered within his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 17. Sorry for shortness but my writer's block is really annoying. I'll try get another chapter out later this week. If I don't get busy. <strong>

**Bye everyone! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cold's are evil... *sighs* Anyway here's chapter 18! And sorry that it's a day late. My writing program decided to crash yesterday so I lost all I had written.. An advice from me is SAVE a lot!**

**Thank you Blue Azure Espeon for beta reading!**

* * *

><p>"How come almost everyone except me knows something about me?" Denny muttered to herself as she waited for the others to come out from the house where Raine was currently healing that man. If she remembered correctly it was Berg.<p>

Denny sighed. Well there were no idea thinking about this now. They had to gather the remaining cores before Lloyd, or anyone else, did. Denny woke up from her thoughts as she heard the door open beside her with a middle aged man rushing his way towards the dock where Regal was.

"Great now we can continue!" Marta cheered as she stepped out from the house together with Emil and the Sage siblings.

"We're headed to Flanoir, right?" Emil asked not quite sure what the next destination was.

"Yes. But first, let us check up on Regal and Berg." Raine spoke, before she headed after the aforementioned man. Soon then followed by the others.

As they came to the prison, Regal stood outside the cell talking to Berg and the guard.

It seemed Berg was poisoned by the frog when he had touched it. And that it most likely was the frog who had lit everything on fire. However they couldn't figure out what the cause was, that the frog showed up at all. The group left the prison together with Regal who had changed from his prison uniform into a more elegant president like uniform. He _was_ the president of the biggest company in all of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

The group made their way to the docks, where they introduced Tenebrae to Regal; as well as telling him what they knew of Lloyd. Even Regal was very concerned over their friend.

"Regal there's something I wish to discuss with you alone." Raine spoke looking at the blue haired man. With a nod Regal left the docks with Raine leaving the others.

"I bet she'll talk about me.." Denny muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Emil asked concerned.

"Nothing at all. Anyway. I'm concerned over this Light-frog thing. I doubt it'll let the town be."

"It does seem like something drives it here." Tenebrae added.

"When I think about it hadn't all the fire started around boxes with gels?" Denny spoke as she remembered the smell of gels wherever the fires had started.

"Gels? Light-frogs doesn't eat gels." Tenebrae replied.

"Seafood gels!" Emil blurted out suddenly. "All the boxes contained seafood gels!"

"Emil, as I said, Light-frogs do not eat gels."

"Like you know that?" Denny spoke glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

"Now listen here. I am a centurion. I am an expert on monster behavior!" Tenebrae growled.

"Tenebrae you're the Centurion of Darkness. What the hell do you know about a light elemental monster?" Denny exclaimed.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Genis pleaded.

However Denny and Tenebrae continued fighting over who was right.

"You're acting like a bunch of kids..." Marta sighed.

"Tenebrae, can't you just admit we're right?" Emil asked hoping the two would quit it already. People had already started to stare at them. Luckily for Denny and the others, none of the people seemed to noticed Tenebrae. Which must have looked even more silly, considering that Denny was yelling into thin air, in their eyes.

"I'll admit it when you've proven me wrong." He simply stated.

"Let's go and prove him wrong then!" Denny spoke rushing her way to Berg's house.

"Come on let's go after her." Marta hurried her way after the red head followed by Genis and Emil.

* * *

><p>"Great so you'll give us some gel then?"<p>

"Yes. However all my sea food gels was burned. I can make new though. But I'm missing an ingredient." Berg spoke looking at the eager red headed girl. "If you wouldn't mind could you go get some jelly fishes? I still feel very weak after the whole poison accident."

"Sure thing!"

"Here. This bait is the only thing they take." Berg told her as he gave her bait. Whatever it was Denny didn't really dare to ask. She took the bait and quickly headed off.

The teenager rushed her way towards Triet, totally forgetting about her friends who still were in Izoold. However after awhile of running she felt her legs began to wobble. Before she knew it she was laying on the ground, her legs aching with fatigue.

"Maybe I shouldn't have ran so much." Denny sighed, sitting up as she panted heavily. "Well I want to prove to that annoying dog that we can be right as well. He's always so irritating. Always thinking he's right. Hmph." Denny stood up again.

As she continued her way towards Triet she could feel someone or someone_s_ was following her. Every now and then she would turn around, scanning her surroundings for any kind of danger, "Must be my imagination." She told herself as she continued on.

However after a while she heard something rustling beside her. In a swift movement she took out her sword. "Who's there?" She shouted pointing her sword towards the sound. The rustling continued and it seemed whatever it was got closer and closer.

"I warn you! I know how to fight!"

Denny could hear low chuckles as whoever they were got closer. Before she knew it four men was surrounding her. Each of them were equipped with a sword and steel armor.

"Haven't your parents taught you it's rude to point swords at your elders?" One of the man spoke grinning.

"What do you want?" Denny growled at the man.

"Be a good girl and come with us."

"I rather die."

"So it's the hard way then. This will be amusing. Let's see if you're any good with that sword." The man smirked commanding the other to attack her.

Denny quickly dodged the first man's attempt to attack her. They were all attacking her in turns and even though they were big, they were fast with their swords. Four on one wasn't easy and Denny soon discovered her stamina was running out. She tried attacking them back, but they had armor. Something she didn't have.

In a last attempt to get away from there she tried running away however one of the men struck her down just as she passed by him sending her to the ground. Crying in pain she tried standing up feeling how blood ran down her back. The man had cut almost all across the length her back. The wound wasn't deep, so it wouldn't kill her, but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Dammit Denny. Why must you always wander of alone?" She cursed herself as her sight turned blurry before her body hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"She can't be far away!" Emil shouted to Marta and Regal who were slacking after.<p>

Emil cursed himself for letting Denny wander of like that. She always got in trouble when she was alone. And he had the feeling she was in trouble at the moment. Genis and Raine had already left for Flanoir while Regal who stayed in their party for the time being. They agreed to look for Denny when Berg had told them were she were going.

Suddenly the group heard a man scream in pain. They quickly hasten their steps towards the sound not caring whether their legs could handle it or not. It didn't take them long to reach the destination. However the sight made them almost gag. In front of them lied four men, or whatever was left of them. And in the midst of it all lied Denny's unconsciousness body. Blood seeped down her back and onto the ground. Her skin was pale. Almost completely white.

Emil rushed over to her. "Denny?" He asked his body trembling with fear. However some of the fear washed of him as he could hear faint breathing, "She's alive." He quickly notified the others.

"Let's get her out from here and tend to her wound." Marta suggested getting a nod from the other two males.

* * *

><p>"It seemed they were attacked by a monster or someone." Regal stated thinking about Denny's back wound. "However Denny seems to have been hurt before that."<p>

"I bet those men were trying to kidnap her." Marta growled as she tended to the wound.

"Yes that is likely the cause."

"Whoever attacked them probably left Denny so she could bleed to death." Emil replied looking at Denny.

"All that matter now is that Denny's safe." Marta added.

"What's... going.. on?" Denny mumbled her eyes slowly opening.

"Don't move." Marta spoke, "We need to fix your wound first."

"..Okay.." Denny weakly replied, feeling the cold biting onto her bare skin.

"We have to get you new clothes as well." Marta spoke, looking at Denny's now destroyed shirt.

"Denny, you have to stop running of." Emil spoke as he laid down on the ground.

".. Sorry.. I'll.. Try not.. to.. again.."

"And somehow I don't believe you. But I'll remind you." Emil smiled.

"..Heh..." Denny smiled back.

"There you're wrapped up now. Um... We need something to dress you in for the moment."

"Then let me be of assistance." Regal spoke as he removed his jacket. "She can use this for the time being." He spoke holding out the black jacket to Marta. "Emil let us leave them alone for now." The younger male nodded and headed off with Regal.

"It's a little big, but at least it's warm." Marta smiled looking at Denny who buttoned the jacket.

"Could you help me up?" She asked, feeling how weak she really was. Marta quickly helped her up. With Denny's right arm around her neck they two girls slowly walked off towards the others.

* * *

><p>"We're finally back in Izoold." Denny smiled still leaning onto Marta. They made their way to Berg who quickly made the seafood gels.<p>

And it was proven that Tenebrae was wrong. The frog appeared before them as they waited in the dock with the gels.

It was quickly defeated and they could finally move on. The town promised they would stop dealing with gels for the time being as a new frog could attack them again. They had to get Lumen's core which Lloyd had in possession. The core was probably the sole reason the frog appeared there in the first place.

"We're finally going to Flanoir!" Emil and Denny cheered on the boat. Marta and Tenebrae however stood in a corner feeling very ill. Regal chuckled at the sight. Kids these days.

The boat left the dock and they group made their way towards the snowy island where the next core was.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so long but here it is! <strong>

**And hopefully I don't get my cold back. I'll see if next chapter will be up quicker or not. I'm currently designing Denny's new clothes. I have two designs at the moment. But neither of them is suitable for cold places. So I doubt she'll get them in Flanoir. So when they reach Meltokio she'll probably get another outfit. And I'll try explaining them as well as I can. I'll have a picture up on my deviantart though, when it's ready.**

**Bye!**

**Reviews are very welcome ^.^ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bleh I've been coughing a lot these past days and I still am x.x But since my fever is gone and I don't have anything else to do I might as well finish this chapter~**

**And I'm sorry for being late with the chapter again... D:**

**A big thank you to my beta reader Azure Blue Espeon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" Denny spoke as her eyes widened in fear. They group had just entered Flanoir, but their first sight of the town wasn't pleasant.<p>

People were lying scattered around on the street. Some of them dead, while some were badly injured.

"This is awful." Marta spoke as she tried her best to hide her tears. "Who could have done something so terrible!"

"We must help the ones that's still alive." Regal spoke, concerned that Raine and Genis might have been attacked as well.

"Let's split up then." Emil looked at the others who nodded.

Emil and Denny took off towards the church. As they got closer they could smell something. A stench that smelled so horrible they almost gagged.

Though it didn't take Denny long to realize that the smell was familiar. That blue haired man she met at the vanguards HQ. He smelled exactly the same.

"Emil I don't think we should go in there. That smell may be coming from a vanguard. I remember a man wearing it when I was captured."

"But there might be someone injured in there."

"You're right. But if I show my face in there and it's a vanguard, he might attack us."

"Then hide out here and I'll look inside."

"Okay, but be careful."

Emil headed inside while Denny waited for him to return. She hid herself so that no one would see her but she could see the church. After about 20 minutes she saw the man from the vanguard walking out from the church. She hoped Emil was okay in there. As the man vanished Denny went into the church. In there she found Emil who was perfectly fine except the fact he was coughing from the strong cologne.

"That man reeked!" Emil coughed. "Glad he walked of.."

"Yeah. Eau de Seduction. I'll have a talk to whoever made that weird stuff. The smell is almost unbearable."

"Thank you for getting that man out form here. We couldn't bring the injured to the church until he was out from here. That smell he had... ugh.." The two turned around to face a middle aged man coming into the church."I hope you don't mind helping us out?"

"Sure!" Denny smiled.

"But first could you tell us what happened here?" Emil added looking at the man who paled.

"Y-yes. Lloyd.. he attacked the city."

"That bastard!" Emil roared out his eyes turning red.

"Emil clam down!" Denny looked at Emil who glared back at her. The man looked at the both of them, shocked over Emil's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry for our behavior. We'll go help the injured now." Denny grabbed Emil's' arm and ran out from the church with him.

The two met up with Marta and Regal who helped them with the injured. Emil had gotten out from his Ratatosk mode again but Denny had a feeling that the Ratatosk mode Emil would appear again.

And she was right.

As the four were going to leave the city again to search for Genis and Raine which they hadn't found in the city, they met Lloyd. In a blink of an eye Emil were yelling at the red clad swordsman who as usual ignored him.

"Lloyd is this really your doing? They townspeople said you did all of this. But it can't be, right? You of all people despise this." Regal looked over at his friend.

"I'm in a hurry." Lloyd coldly replied back.

"So where is that Kratos guy?" Denny asked as Lloyd turned around to face her. He opened his mouth but no words came out from it.

"I bet your on his side! And is trying to kill Denny as well!" Emil glared at him.

"I would never kill her!" Lloyd yelled back with anger in his voice. Everyone went silent.

"Lloyd?" Regal asked shocked.

"Forget what I said. I don't have time for this." Lloyd muttered as he ran off. They could hear some engine starting, probably his rheiard. As the sound turned lower they turned their attention towards Denny.

"W-what?" She asked.

"How come Lloyd doesn't want to 'kill' you?" Marta asked.

"How should I know?" Denny replied.

"I would assume it is because he has taken a liking to her." Tenebrae chuckled as he appeared in front of them.

"He barely knows her so how is that even possible?" Marta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe Denny here have some secrets." Denny looked at the group in silence.

"Denny is there something you aren't telling us?" Marta asked concerned over her friend who took a deep breath.

"I-I was scared you would've gotten angry at me. But I've met Lloyd a lot of times. He even gave me a bow." Denny took out her bow from the small wing pack. "I don't believe Lloyd is the real killer. I think there's a imposter. Whenever I meet him he's kind and nice. But he seems sad too."

"Denny you should have told us. I'm not really angry you've spoken to Lloyd. I'm more angry that you kept more secrets from us."

"I'm sorry everyone."

"Don't worry." Regal smiled at her. "Lloyd seems to trust you. I would assume it's for the reason you don't believe he's the killer." He added.

"But he may also use that fact so that he can kill you later on! It may all be an act." Emil muttered.

"Or it might not be. You can't say for certain. We need to find out what the real deal is here. What the truth is. But for now let's continue on."

"Denny is right. Let's continue on."

"But at least be more careful around him." Emil mumbled his eyes going back to green.

"I will." Denny smiled.

The group hurried their way over to the temple of Ice. They were shocked over the fact it wasn't cold there but instead warm. The ice had melted away as well showing green grass.

As they walked further they saw Raine and Genis. However the two half elves had bad news. It appeared that a accessory seller had the core in his possession. But before they headed back they decided to lighten up the two on what had happened in the town as well as their meeting with Lloyd.

Raine suspected Lloyd was heading towards Meltokio since they all believed he had headed south with the rheiard. They decided that Raine and Genis would pursue him while the other went back to Flanoir to get the core.

Once again parted with their friends, they walked back to town. But there they got to know that the accessory seller had went back to the temple. However Regal was a bit suspicious over the shop owner claiming his son went back there. However the group returned back to the Ice temple.

But the core wasn't at the altar, instead two yetis attacked the group.

"So it was as I suspected." Regal spoke as the Yetis fell to the ground. "The shop owner wasn't the real one. We've been deceived."

"So the core isn't here after all." Marta sighed.

"Let's go back. We won't get any smarter by staying here." Denny spoke as she headed back followed by the others. However they didn't get far before they heard a voice.

"Marta I'm sorry." A man voice spoke.

"Daddy is that you?" Marta asked looking towards the way the sound came from.

"Dad? Her dad is here?" Denny looked over to Emil who was just as confused as she was.

Before they knew it, Marta rushed after the voice. They tried to follow her but a boulder fell down blocking the way.

"I think this is yet another trap. And Marta's in serious danger!" Denny rushed over to the stone. How in the world would they be able to move it?

"Leave this to me." Regal spoke. Denny quickly moved out of his way as he somehow unleashed a ray from his hands. It hit the boulder that fell, and turned it into pieces by the impact, letting them enter.

"Wow that was amazing!" Emil exclaimed.

"Why don't you use that power in battle?" Tenebrae wondered remembering the older male only used his feet when they were battling.

"I swore I would never use these hands again to kill someone."

"Again? That would mean you..." Denny replied.

"Long ago, the woman that I loved died by my own hands."

"I can't see you as someone who would've done it without a good reason for it." Emil spoke looking at Regal.

The conversation didn't go further as they knew that they had to save Marta. As they found Marta, Richter was also there. He held his hand around Marta's neck and in his other hand he held his sword ready to strike her.

Emil ran up to the two. "Richter don't!" He yelled. The red haired half elf looked over at Emil.

"Emil." He looked over at the blond boy. 'I had hoped you wouldn't have seen this." Richter turned his attention towards Marta again.

Before Emil could stop him Aqua appeared, sending one of her monsters at Emil who had to back away. Denny and the others quickly went into the fight and defeated the Siren. However it was too late as Richter stabbed Marta in the chest sending her lifeless body to the ground. With Ratatosk's core in his hand he quickly began to run away.

Emil however wasn't planning to let him escape. Once again in his Ratatosk mode he ran over to Richter with his sword ready to strike him down. Richter quickly blocked Emil's sword with his axe, striking Emil in the stomach with the hilt of his weapon. As Emil bended down coughing from the impact Richter took the chance to escape with Aqua.

"You cowards!" Denny yelled angrily.

"Damn it! If I were more powerful..." Emil began as he made his way over to Marta. "Then I could' have saved her.."

"Before you start crying you should take a good look at her." Everyone turned silent.

"A woman's voice?" Denny spoke to herself.

"That voice!" Regal spoke shocked.

"You know who it is?" Denny asked but before Regal had chance to reply a puff of smoke appeared revealing a purple clad woman with a pink ribbon tied on her back. Marta appeared behind her as well shocking the whole group who turned their gazes at the dead body which turned into a log.

"It's an Igaguri ninja technique. I'm not as good as Grandpa but still it worked." Sheena spoke smiling at the group.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that." Marta spoke looking at the floor. Emil looked at her, his eyes turning green.

"It's okay. You couldn't have foreseen this. I'm just glad you're safe." He smiled.

"Thank you." Marat replied back, blushing.

"Thank you as well Sheena. But what brings you here?" Regal asked looking at the ninja.

"The vanguard kidnapped the owners of the accessory shop in Flanoir and I tracked them down here."

"So we were deceived." Regal replied back.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sheena looked at them confused.

"It seems the kidnapping was a part of their plan to lure us here."

"We should take this conversation elsewhere. I can sense the mana of people in here." Tenebrae interrupted scaring Sheena who hadn't seen him before now.

"W-what is that thing!" She exclaimed as Tenebrae walked over to her.

"My name is Tenebrae. I'll let you have a proper introduction once we're out from here."

"Well whatever. We should get out of here before that guy realizes the core he has, is a fake." Sheena spoke walking off.

"Sheena's right. Let's go." Marta added before she followed Sheena.

However as Sheena made her way towards the exit she accidentally stepped on a trap door and in a flash she was gone.

Regal stared silently at the pit. "So it happened again." Regal sighed.

"Again?" The others asked.

"Yes. During the world regeneration Sheena had the habit of falling into holes."

"Well then let's go find her then." Denny began walking. "We cant go the same way she did. I don't think we can handle the fall. But I did see a opening further down."

Denny had been right about another way down. Soon they could see Sheena kneeling down over a girl. Though as the stench of Eau de seduction hit their noses Denny knew it was Alice and that blue haired guy.

She quickly hid herself behind Regal praying they wouldn't see her. Confused Regal looked down at her questioningly.

"This is bad." Sheena exclaimed holding Alice up who were unconscious. "But I am surprised your cologne hasn't woken her up. I swear it could bring up the dead." Sheena looked over at the blue haired man.

"Alice darling! You're dear Decus is here!" Decus spoke worried over Alice.

"Sheena those two are with the vanguard!" Marta yelled glaring at Decus.

"Marta you're alive? But I thought Richter killed you." Decus spoke confused.

"Richter? You know that freak? And wait a minute.. You're with the vanguard!" Sheena stood up in a flash dropping Alice in the process. Sheena ran over to the others as Alice slowly sat up.

"Martmart?" She asked half awake. As she stood up she came to her senses. "This means Richter failed his mission." Alice glared at Marta.

"And after all trouble I had to go trough to lure her here." Decus sighed. "I'm very sorry my dear Alice."

"So you were behind this!" Marta glared back.

Decus suddenly turned into a bald headed man and then back again. "Yes by transforming into a certain person I can mimic his or her's voice. Perfect to fool you." Decus smirked.

"That man he's..." Marta mumbled to herself.

"Let's go already." Denny muttered still hiding behind Regal.

"Yes let's head out from here before reinforcements appears."

"Like I would let you!" Alice spat at them.

"Celsius help us!" Sheena yelled. The summon spirit Celsius appeared in front of everybody summoning a giant wall of Ice, separating Alice and Decus from the group.

"No fair!" Alice yelled stomping her the ground with her foot.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it there. Phew finally done. Hopefully I will have next chapter up earlier. I'm getting a lot better now so I if not anything else occurs I will have it done next week :)<strong>

**See you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**My youngest cat Deni (pronounced "Denny" :P ) has gotten rather clingy lately. He refuses to leave me alone. Apparently I'm the perfect cushion for him to sleep on. He sleeps on me as we speak too. Oh well! Here's chapter 20!**

**And for those who might not have seen this. Chapter 19 is up. So just go back a chapter if you haven't read it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and there might/will be slight hints of Yaoi, mainly EmilxRichter. But no they wont be a couple or anything. **

**A big thank you to my beta reader! **

* * *

><p>With Alice yelling at the them from the other side of the ice wall they quickly made their way out from the cave.<p>

"I think we can stop now." Denny panted heavily as they were half way towards Flanoir, "To much running.." She sighed lowing her pace.

"I can't feel their presence anymore." Tenebrae stated. "Well then, since we have no pursuer at the moment, maybe we should explain to Sheena about all this?"

"I would definitely like to know what's up."

"Yes, why don't we camp here for the night and explain to Sheena." Regal spoke looking at the group.

Everyone took the offer to camp, as they were all tired. While Regal and Tenebrae explained to Sheena, the other three made the dinner. However Denny and Emil soon wished they never let Marta do the cooking.

As dinner was ready Denny had happily tried the pasta with tomato sauce. However as soon as the spoon went into her mouth, she was met with a horrific taste that made her spit everything out again. Coughing she grabbed the water bottle and drank up all that was left in it. "Marta. What in the world did you do to this food!" She looked at Marta not sure if she should be angry her friend just almost killed her with the worst food she's ever tasted.

"I swear I only used ingredients that's supposed to be in the food." Marta looked back at Denny.

"Do you taste it?"

"No."

"..." Denny smacked herself in the face. "Marta tasting food is what you always should do before you give it to others! Never mind. I'll do something real quick. Anyone hungry for sandwiches?"

Everyone raised their hands. "Then I'll get going."

20 minutes later everyone sat down at the campfire with sandwiches in their hands. Marta sat a bit further away silent. "I feel so stupid.." She scolded herself.

"Don't worry Marta. You'll get the hang of cooking in no time! If you don't start putting other stuff in the food as a certain professor I know." Sheena felt the nausea coming closer as she remembered Raine's cooking.

"I'm very glad we never got to taste her cooking.." Emil nervously laughed.

"Yes. Raine's cooking is rather... odd." Regal spoke.

"Well let's not talk about this anymore. I'm gonna sleep now. Good night everyone." Denny yawned as she laid down on the ground. As she closed her eyes she rolled over to her side and curled up into a ball falling asleep soon after.

The others (except Regal who had the first night watch) joined her soon after.

"So the core is in Meltokio. Great." Denny sighed.

The group had gotten back to Flanoir to find out were the core might been taken. However it seemed it no longer was there, and instead the core was heading towards a shop in Meltokio.

"No time to glum. We better get going so we don't miss it again." Sheena spoke with a serious tone in her voice. Yes they didn't have time to waste. If they didn't get the core, Lloyd would. Or even the vanguards.

Thy hurried to the closest dock were they took a boat which led to the grand capital of former Tethealla.

Denny and Emil both stood in awe as they got past the giant gates leading into the city. Meltokio was huge!

"And I thought Palmacosta was big." Denny looked at Emil who nod in agreement.

"You two, let's hurry and find the shop were the core should be." Sheena spoke bringing the two back to reality. In a flash Marta grabbed both of them and dragged them after Sheena and Regal who made their way towards the closest shop.

As they got closer to the shop both Regal and Sheena noticed Tokunaga, a servant for Zelos's sister Seles, walking out from it.

"Wasn't that Tokunaga?" Sheena asked looking at Regal.

"Yes it certainly was him."

"Somebody you know?" Marta curiously asked.

"Yes. The chosen of Tethealla lives in Meltokio and-"

"Zelos right?" Emil spoke glaring at the ground. He wasn't too fond of that red headed weirdo. Acting all high and mighty. Richter was 1000 times cooler!

"Emil why are you blushing?" Denny giggled seeing her friend turn even redder in the face.

"I-I'm not b-blushing!" Emil exclaimed. He was just thinking about Richter. But wait does that mean he likes him? Emil didn't know what to think anymore. "S-so anyway. Who's this Tokunaga guy?" Emil asked in hope that they would ignore this little scene.

"He's the servant of Zelos's sister Seles." Sheena replied. "But I wonder why he was here... Well no time to think about that. Let's hear with the shop owner if he's gotten the core."

The shop owner did have the core or rather did have. He sold it to a person not too long ago however he couldn't tell them who since he had to keep quiet in case thieves was around. They decided to visit the castle and see if the nobles might be bragging about something newly bought as they used too.

"Guys before we go there. Um could I get to buy some new clothes. I think people would stare at me in this.." Denny spoke as she looked at her way to big jacket she got to borrow from Regal. "I just want to get a simple outfit, if I may?"

"Go ahead. We'll wait by the inn but don't be gone for too long. And take Marta and Emil with you in case you get into to trouble again." Sheena replied handing over a small bag with gald in it.

"Yes I tend to get into trouble a lot." Denny spoke while scratching her head. "Well then let's hurry!"

* * *

><p>"It's very simple but I like it. Though very unusual style. I don't think anyone in either Sylverant or Tethealla wear this type of style." Denny spoke looking at herself in the mirror.<p>

"It fits you perfectly!" The shop owner cooed.

Denny was now wearing a white tank top. Over it she had a black sweater with bare shoulders and long sleeves. To that she had a pair of black shorts going to her thighs. Over it was a white skirt which ended just under her thigh. She had knee length black socks and a pair of white boots.

"It's a lot of black but I was the one saying I loved it." Denny laughed to herself remembering the owner asking her about her colors and all she pretty much said was black. "So how much will this be?"

"Just cause you're so cute I'll let you have them for free!"

"Thank you very much madam! I'll take my leave now with my friends." Denny bowed before she began walking out from the shop with the others.

"Goodbye!"

* * *

><p>"Phew.. I thought we would never make it out alive. That woman was crazy. As soon as she saw you she grabbed you and took off." Marta sighed.<p>

"She kept saying how cute I was and she wanted to sew some clothes for me. I thought I would die..."

"A-at least she didn't try dress you up in a pink dress." Emil replied while blushing.

"Oh yeah. She thought you were a girl." Denny giggled. "Well let's not think about that anymore. Sheena and Regal are waiting."

They met up with the two at the inn and went over to the castle were they met Alice.

"Well well. Look who we got here. And I see you're alive as well." Alice spoke glaring at Denny. "Be lucky you don't have that pretty little necklace of yours or you'd be dead now." She spat at the red head.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Denny simply spoke back.

"To take Ratatosk's core of course. Now be nice and die!" A big stone golem appeared in front of the group and started attacking them.

They defeated it quickly but it seemed Alice had planned the defeat as she had rigged the golem with a exploding necklace that Denny once had, before leaving the scene. As the necklace began glowing the golem grabbed Emil who couldn't break out from the monster's clutches. The group tried desperately to get their friend out from the firm grip but nothing worked.

That's when Tenebrae jumped into the scene. Hovering over the golem he grabbed it's head with his tail commanding it to release Emil. The monster did as he told and as Emil was on the ground gasping for air Tenebrae float upwards with the golem.

Just as he got to the point where no one would be hurt by the explosion and necklace went off. The group on the ground gasped in shocked as the witness their friend vanish in the explosion.

"Tenebrae!" Marta screamed tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat down on her knees crying as Ratatosk's core started glowing on her forehead.

"What the?" Denny looked shocked at Ventus's core appearing in front of them.

"Centurions will rise time and time again. All that is needed is the power of Lord Ratatosk." Ventus's core spoke shocking the whole group before it vanished into Emil.

"I'm gonna go get Tenebrae's core." Emil spoke as he opened his eye revealing blood red colored iris.

"He's alive?" Marta asked worried.

"Yes the centurions said so. His core should be in the temple of Darkness."

"Then let's go!" Marta stood up walking over to Emil. "What about you three?"

"I'll go and talk to the king about Glacies core then I'll follow you." Regal replied.

"Denny and I will be coming along. The temple of Darkness isn't far away from here so follow me." Sheena spoke looking at Emil and Marta.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it there! If I get into the mood and the grass on our yard magically gets cut then I might be able to upload next weekend but I cant say for sure. <strong>

**Emil: did we miss anything?**

**Lloyd: Why didn't you tell us you were back? D':**

**Me: Oh.. Sorry guys! By the way where's Yuri?**

**Lloyd: He went back to his own place.**

**Emil: Well you did throw tomatoes at him all the time so no wonders. **

**Me: Anyway! See you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 for you guys! *gives cookies to all my nice reviewers***

**Emil/Lloyd: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The way to Temple of Darkness wasn't far from Meltokio, and the group was soon at the entrance.<p>

"It's not very dark in here for being the temple of _Darkness_." Denny spoke as they went inside.

"It must be because Shadow's gone. Last time when the others and I were here we had to use a blue candle to be able to see anything in here." Sheena answered.

"Whatever." Emil simply stated, ignoring them all.

"Ratatosk mode Emil sure is grumpy all the time." the purple clad ninja stared at the blond who went further into the temple before sighing.

"But Emil is still Emil." Marta spoke following him.

"Marta's right but still he could be a little more happy. Don't you think Denny?" Sheena turned around facing Denny.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to be happy. But I do feel that he does care, he just isn't good at expressing himself, I suppose. Well whatever the case Emil is Emil. Just as Marta said. And speaking of Marta shouldn't we be following them?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. Let's hurry!"

"I'm worried about Tenebrae. We still haven't found his core. What if he isn't here! What if he's really dead!" Marta cried out as the group got back to the room just after the entrance room.

"Tenebrae is alive!" Emil glared back annoyed over Marta's cries and complains. Marta looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry.." She spoke looking down at the floor.

"Don't apologize so much." Emil sighed. "And I am sorry I yelled at you." Before Marta could even look up at him Emil noticed something. He slowly walked over to a wall. "I can hear voices from the other side." He spoke looking at the others.

"There must be a switch opening a hidden door somewhere around here." Denny spoke earning the attention of them all. "I think I saw something like it at Shadow's altar further down.

"Then let's head back down there." Sheena suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

They hurried their way down to where Shadow once was in hope that the switch was there. At the altar they found some glowing stone.

"Could this be the switch?" Denny wondered as she approached it. When she touched the stone they could hear a distant rumble. "I think it opened. Let's go and check."

When the group was back up once more they went over to were Emil had heard voices. There was indeed a hidden door there as it now was open.

They entered the new room which was mainly some stairs going down to yet another altar.

"I hope Tenebrae's down there. I really miss him." Marta spoke anxious as they went down the stairs.

"Well even if Tenebrae isn't here those two sure are." Denny pointed towards Richter and Aqua standing in front of the altar.

"Emil." Richter spoke as he saw the blond boy.

"Hey look! It's Tenebrae's core!" Marta exclaimed looking at the altar.

"If you think you'll get is so easy you're wrong." Richter spoke as he readied himself for a fight.

"If he wants a fight he'll get one! Everyone let's go!" Sheena spoke glaring at the red headed male.

In a split second Richter kicked Sheena in the guts sending her to the floor in shock. Emil and Marta tried to ambush him but Richter easily countered their attacks.

Suddenly an arrow flew trough the air hitting Richter in the left shoulder. Everybody turned around facing a red eyed Denny ready to shoot yet another arrow.

"Don't just stand there. Attack him!" She yelled to the others who quickly turned around again. Even with a hurt shoulder Richter didn't hold back and with the help of Aqua the group also had monsters to fight against.

"If this keeps up we'll lose." Sheena panted heavily.

Everyone stopped in their pace as they saw Emil readying some kind of attack. In a second Emil's sword started to glow with a vile purple aura.

"Ain Soup Aur!" Emil yelled out as he unleashed a ball of dark energy which grew bigger and bigger as it closed onto Richter.

"What the! That arte!" Richter yelled out.

Richter managed to dodge the attack with his sword and axe just before it hit him.

"Dammit!" Emil muttered as he started charging yet another Ain Soup Aur. However what the blond didn't realize was that the attack had made the room starting to shake violently. Before anyone realized anything the floor disappeared under their feet, sending them all to the lowest part of the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Richter slowly stood up as his conscious came back to him. Looking around he saw the others laying around the place.<p>

"Aqua are you still there?" He asked. In a second the cat like water centurion appeared in front him.

"Master Richter are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'll live at least. Let's get out of here before they wake up."

"But what about the Tenebonehead's core? Shouldn't we snatch it when we got the chance?"

"No. I'm quite sure that ninja woman is around here. She seemed to have escaped before the collapse so she's in pretty good shape. Something I'm not at the moment."

* * *

><p>Emil woke up just minutes after Richter had left. Confused over what happened he looked around. He saw Denny laying only a few meters from him.<p>

"Denny are you awake?" He asked. His green eyes studying the lifeless body. When she didn't respond he began shaking her body.

"Emil?" Denny mumbled opening her eyes.

"You're awake!" Emil exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah. But where is the others?"

"I'm over here. But I don't know were Sheena or the Richter might be." Marta spoke standing up some meters away from the two. "But at least Richter don't have Tenebrae's core." Marta continued showing them Tenebrae's dormant core. "However I can't wake him up."

"So Richter didn't get the core. Well that's a relief." Sheena spoke as she entered.

"Oh hey Sheena. You seem better than us." Denny spoke examining the ninja.

"Yes I got away from there in the last second. I was quite concerned over you three. I'm glad to see that everyone's alright."

"Let's get out form here before something else happens." Emil spoke walking over to Marta. "And we need to figure how to wake up Tenebrae." Emil grabbed the dormant core from Marta when suddenly the core began to lit up reveling Tenebrae under them.

"Well it seems we don't need to figure it out. He's back already." Denny giggled as Marta hugged the confused dog like centurion.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed almost choking Tenebrae in the hug.

"I'm sorry I've made you worried Lady Marta."

"Are you alright Tenebrae?" Emil asked concerned.

"We Centurions do not die. We only regress to our core state. Though I would not have been able to awaken if you hadn't come for me."

"Good. I cant stand having to say goodbye to friends." Sheena replied relived.

"Hey. What happened to Richter?" Emil asked concerned.

"Richter? I think that centurion Aqua and he ran out form here a time ago." Sheena answered.

"Good. That means he's safe." Emil smiled.

"Normal Emil and Ratatosk mode Emil sure is like night and day." Sheena spoke looking at Emil.

"Well enough of all the talk. Let's go. Regal must be here soon." Denny interrupted.

As they got to the entrance again Regal just got to the temple.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he looked at Marta, Emil and Denny.

"Yes we'll live." Denny replied back.

"We should still have someone looking at your wounds when we get back to Meltokio. Oh and did you get Tenebrae back?"

"I' quite fine as you can see. I'm sorry for have worried you." Tenebrae replied revealing himself in front of Regal.

"That's good to hear. Talking about cores. The Glacies case has showed some progress."

"Did you know who bought it?" Sheena asked.

"Yes. It's a noble as we thought."

"Hopefully it's someone who won't be too much trouble."

"Yes. It's none other than Seles Wilder."

"The idiot chosen's sister?" Sheena sighed. Hopefully Zelos wouldn't be there.

"You mean Zelos's sister?" Emil asked. Regal nodded.

"We should head for Zelos's mansion right away. The house is in the upper parts of Meltokio." Regal spoke looking at everyone. "Does it sound good to all of you?"

"Yeah. Let's head there immediately." Marta replied.

"Well I'm not too fond of it but we don't have any choice." Emil sighed.

"I'm not that eager myself." Sheena sighed as well.

"Same here." Denny spoke joining the other two in the sigh.

* * *

><p>"So who's Seles to be exact?" Denny asked as the group made their way toward the large town.<p>

"Seles is the half sister of Zelos." Sheena spoke.

"She has a frail constitution. Without the aid of an Exsphere, even everyday activities are difficult for her." Regal continued.

"Weren't those made by the Desians? Some stones that had mysterious power right?" Emil asked.

"Yes. Exspheres lets the wielder use their abilities to full potential. Both I and Regal have one."

"However the King has issued that everyone will return their exospheres, so one day even we'll have to give them up."

"Yes but Seles gave hers back a long time ago which has concerned Zelos. Whenever something involves Seles he has the tendency to lose his composure. If anyone as much is touching her hair he would hunt them down to the gate of hell itself "

"He sounds like a really good brother. Caring for his sister." Denny smiled. "Shame he's such a annoying jerk."

"That's the idiot chosen for you." Sheena sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm already working on chapter 22 and it should be up at the end of this week or later today if I get it finished in time. Sorry for delay. This was meant to be up some days ago but my internet has decided to not work so good at the moment so it's a bit late. <strong>

**Emil/Lloyd: Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Emil: DennyTribal dosen't own Tales of symphonia dawn of the new world. **

**Lloyd: *Throws cookies to everyone***

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk went in silence. When back in town they quickly hurried to the noble's quarters were Zelos's mansion was.<p>

As they got inside they were greeted by Zelos's butler Sebastian. "Welcome back Duke Bryant and Miss Sheena." he spoke polite as he bowed.

"It's been a while Sebastian." Sheena smiled. "Oh yeah I should introduce you to our companions." She continued turning around to face Denny and the others. "Emil, Marta and Denny."

"It's nice to meet you." Denny bowed.

"Ah I see they're not of noble blood."

"Huh?" Denny stared at him confused.

"A noble wouldn't bow down to someone with lower rank then them. They're very selfish people. I can't stand them." Sheena sighed.

"Oh well good thing I'm not a noble then." Denny giggled. "Then I don't need to be selfish and act all high and mighty. It's better to see everyone as equal."

"You're a very wise girl. But unfortunately people doesn't change if they don't really put their mind into it." Regal sighed.

"Um. I don't want to interrupt but what about the core?" Emil spoke as he raised his hand in an attempt to get their attention.

"Oh yes. Glacies' core. " Sheena spoke scratching the back of her head.

"Ah yes. Tokunaga one of our butlers informed us recently he had come into possession of a strange jewel."

"Then could you please call Tokunaga for-" Denny got interrupted by loud thuds from upstairs followed by footsteps rushing down the stairs leading to the upper floor. It was the butler named Tokunaga from before.

"Lady Seles has been kidnapped by Sir Lloyd!" Tokunaga panted heavily.

Sebastian stared at him in shock. "Sir Bud kidnapped Lady Seles!"

"Sir Bud?" Marta stared at him.

"We'll explain later! Which way did he go?" Sheena spoke looking at Tokunaga.

"He jumped out the second floor window."

"We have to go after him!" Sheena quickly rushed outside.

* * *

><p>They decided to split up in groups to search for Lloyd and Seles.<p>

Emil and Denny along with Tenebrae was one group. Earlier on Tenebrae had been telling them he felt the presence of Solum's core as well which made it harder for him to locate the location of Glacies. But he did feel it was still in the town.

"Where could he be? Let's look that wa- Ow!" Denny had ran into something. When she looked up she was met by familiar blue eyes and red hair. "It's.. you." she spoke silently.

"Hello there Hunny. Didn't except to see you here." Zelos spoke smirking.

"You're just asking for another slap."

"Relax hun." Zelos patted Denny's head.

"We don't have time for this! Lloyd kidnapped your sister!" Emil yelled out.

"What are you talking about?"

In that moment Lloyd ran past them while carrying Seles.

"Lloyd!" Zelos exclaimed shocked.

Lloyd stopped for a moment looking at them. Emil with his red eyes again glared at the red clad swordsman. "I've been waiting for you!" He growled clenching his fists. Lloyd quickly ran away. "Hey get back here!" Emil yelled running after him followed by Zelos and Denny.

However they soon lost sight of him.

"Where did he go!" Emil growled.

"That wasn't Lloyd." Zelos spoke up earning both Emil and Denny's shocked faces.

"Are you blind?" Emil growled. "That was Lloyd!"

"Don't make me laugh. That wasn't Lloyd at all."

"You idiot! Don't you care that your sister just got kidnapped!"

"Hey don't start fighting now." Denny spoke trying to calm the two down.

"Hmph." Emil crossed his arms.

"And kid. Lloyd wouldn't do something like that to Seles. That is not Lloyd." Zelos began walking away.

"And where you going now?" Emil growled.

"I'm going home. If someone made the trouble in kidnapping my sister they're probably left me a note. You should come too since you do wanna meet Lloyd right?" Zelos was replied with another 'hmph'. Sighing he continued walking towards his house.

"Guys..." Denny sighed rolling her eyes as she followed them.

* * *

><p>"Tell me exactly what happened." Zelos started looking at Sebastian. They had joined up with Marta at Zelos's mansion. Regal and Sheena was still out looking for Lloyd.<p>

"Master Zelos I was the witness it all. I showed Lady Seles a exceptional gem called Glacies. When I begun explaining the origin of the gem Lloyd suddenly came in trough the window. He grabbed the core a long with Lady Seles and escaped." Tokunaga replied.

"Oh no! That means Lloyd got the core!" Marta looked at Tokunaga in shock.

"Sorry. If only I had caught him." Emil spoke as he looked down at the floor with his green eyes.

Zelos took a fast glance at the blonde before turning his attention to Sebastian. "Have there been any word from Lloyd?"

"Not yet."

"That's weird."

"What's so weird about the whole thing? Lloyd is after the cores after all." Marta replied.

"Think about it. If he's after the cores then why take the trouble and kidnap Seles as well? It isn't Lloyd."

"When I think about it. The Lloyd we ran into had this horrible stench. If I'm not mistaken it was Eau De Seduction." Denny spoke.

"But that's the cologne Decus uses." Marta turned around to face Denny. "Does this mean?"

"I suppose the Lloyd we saw was an imposter and Decus was probably the one who were that imposter."

"I think you're right Denny."

"Mind explaining to the ones who have no clue about your little chat?" Zelos interrupted the two girls.

* * *

><p>"Ratatosk huh? Well this was sure quite the tale. Either way so this Decus guy could be the one who's the imposter."<p>

"Well most likely if you judge by the smell." Denny replied.

"All right, come with me for an audience with His Majesty. Sebastian tell Sheena and Regal when they get here."

"Audience?" Marta looked at him.

"The house of Wilder is second in status only to the royal family. We have to report this immediately."

They quickly headed for the castle were the King of Tethealla lived. As Zelos explained the whole incident for the king Denny had sneaked out of the castle.

"My head hurts so much." She groaned as she made her way towards Zelos's mansion again just missing Sheena and Regal heading for the castle.

She knocked lightly at the front door of the mansion which opened soon after.

"Miss Denny are you alone?" Sebastian asked rather surprised.

"Sorry. I got a terrible headache. I need to re-" Denny fell down on the hard concrete with her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"So Cape Fortress is were we will head next?" Emil spoke seating himself in the sofa.<p>

"I'm sorry for not telling about the fact I used to be in the vanguard." Marta spoke low.

"But you're not on their side right? So it doesn't matter. Besides knowing how Tetheallans treat Sylverantis it's no wonder anyone form Sylverant wouldn't join them." Sheena replied.

"Well I'm also sorry. I mean all this time I've hated Lloyd. The Lloyd I might hate may be the fake one. I shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast."

"I appreciate what you're trying to say, but we have no idea what the truth is." Regal replied him.

* * *

><p>Denny opened her eyes slowly. She had heard voices in the room beside her. She sat up slowly her head feeling like it would explode any second. As she placed a hand on her head she felt something soft touching her fingers. Probably a band aid.<p>

Sighing she tried standing up but she was still very dizzy from the black out and she stumbled down on the floor. Groaning she slowly stood up.

"What's happening to me?" She spoke to herself looking around the dark room. "I must be back at the mansion. Ugh." Denny flinched as pain appeared in her back.

* * *

><p>"I hope Denny's alright." Emil spoke concerned. "Was it really okay to leave her there alone?"<p>

"She hit her head pretty hard. She needs rest and we don't have the time to wait. I'm sure she understands this. I do feel a bit concerned to leave her but at the moment we need to rescue Seles." Regal replied.

"Well let's hurry! The Cape fortress is just over there!" Marta fastened her phase.

* * *

><p>"It.. hurts!" Denny panted heavily as she knelt down on the floor. The pain in her back was horrible and it became worse every minute. She had to try her hardest not to scream out.<p>

She wondered if her wound from before might be the cause. Maybe it got infected? No. It couldn't be. The wound she got was lower down. The pain she had now was more in shoulder blades area.

"Please someone stop this pain.. It hurts so much!" She cried to herself. "AHHHH!" She screamed out feeling the pain erupt in her whole body before vanishing like it never existed.

Panting on the floor she stared at the wall. Her whole body trembling from the shock. Tears still streaming down her cheeks. What just happened? She wondered. Slowly she stood up again. She heard fast footsteps getting closer as she stood on her feet.

The door opened revealing a worried maid who quickly turned on the light to inspect the red haired girl. However Denny noticed the maid's worried look turned into a shocked one. As Denny turned around to face the mirror she was also hit by shock.

Wide eyed she stared at herself in the mirror. Two large red wings showed behind her.

"What the hell is going on!" She yelled at her reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. A bit of Denny's true self is starting to take form ;) <strong>

**Well update in either 1 week or 2. Until next time!**

**Emil: That smell Decus have could kill the dead. **

**Lloyd: Huh? How could someone who's dead be killed again?**

**Me: …. It's just something you can say.**

**Emil: *sigh***


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Chapter 23 is finally here! *Gives cake to all my reviewers*. **

**Denny: I-I have wings now!? D8 Wait.. Does this mean this story is over soon?**

**Me: Yes it's not that many chapters left I think. And if someone is wondering how Denny's wings does look, it's up to you (though they're not made of mana like Colette ect!). They're red though. And to see Denny's new clothes go to my Deviantart: Windwakerwolf. The drawing is named 'Denny's new style'. And it is kinda crappy but at least you know how her clothes looks like. ^.^ And 'When The Phoenix Cry' isn't Denny XD Just so you don't get confused. AND don't watch the "Denny's true self " if you don't want major spoilers. **

**Emil: *Has laptop in lap and looks trough my drawings* Why is there almost none with hands on your drawings o.O?**

**Me: …. Isn't it obvious?**

**Lloyd: She can't draw them. I think.**

**Me: Yes I can't...*sobs in corner***

**Emil: ^^' DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world.**

* * *

><p>Denny stared horrified at the big red wings at her back. The maid had run downstairs in panic leaving Denny alone.<p>

"This can't be true. No, I have to be dreaming." Slowly she reached her hand and touched the red feathers feeling their softness against her bare skin. The wings were real. Definitely real. She flapped her wings feeling how they moved back and forth. It was still unreal for her but they were there.

Then it hit her. If she had wings what was she then? An angel? No she couldn't be. That wouldn't make sense. Angels are good right? So why would Kratos try kidnap her just to kill her?

She fell down to her knees clutching her head. "What the hell is going on!?" She screamed to herself.

"_Oi! Get your legs going and get out of here!" _A woman's voice spoke. Denny quickly went silent trying to figure out where the voice was from.

"_*sigh* Just get going!" _

"Who're you? And where are you?" Denny stood up looking around the room.

"_That doesn't matter now jump out the window or something! I'm tired of this place." _she muttered as a reply to the confused girl.

"And if I refuse?" Denny glared at the ceiling. Last time somebody spoke to her like this it was Tenshi, and Tenshi was out to kill her. This could pretty much be a trick of hers to lure Denny out. There was no way she would listen to this weird woman's voice.

"_Come on! Be a little nice here will yah? Let's takes those wings for a ride. Sounds good eh? So just get going and soar trough the sky!"_

"No. You're one of Tenshi's underlings aren't you? Here to lure me out to be easier to kill. I wont do as you say! Now leave me alone! My friends are here soon!"

"_Oh please. Forgetting you got those pretty little wings on your back already have you?" _

"So? I-I'm sure they'll try to help me figure this mystery out." They wouldn't start calling her a monster right? Colette had wings too so it should be fine. Denny told herself.

"_Argh! Brat just do as I say already!" _The woman voice growled at Denny as her impatient was running out.

"Stop telling me what to do! GO AWAY!" Denny exclaimed trying to hit the invisible foe as she turned around.

"Denny?" Emil looked at his friends big eyes as the red head looked shocked back at him. "What are you doing..." Emil's eyes went big eyed as he saw the large wings.

"That maid wasn't kidding when she said Denny had grown wings." Zelos spoke just as shocked as the others in the group as they all stood in the room.

Denny stared at them in silence, scared they would start calling her monster any moment.

"_You should run before they start calling you a monster."_

'Didn't I tell you to go already.' Denny thought to herself.

"_Nah. I think I'll stay for a while."_

Denny sighed. That annoying voice was making her go crazy.

"Denny what's happening to you?" Emil asked concerned pulling Denny out from her trance.

"I-I would like to know that myself." She spoke looking back at Emil.

"Maybe she's an angel?" Sheena suggested walking closer to Denny. "Well don't worry we'll figure this out!" Sheena smiled not a single hint of fear in her voice.

"Why do you all seem so normal about this whole situation?" Denny asked as the others stared at her silently. "I just suddenly grew wings on my back. And you seem so calm about it. I don't get it."

"You're our friend. Friends takes care of each other despite what's happening." Marta smiled. "Besides I am little jealous. Your wings are really pretty!"

"Heh thanks. But I am bit scared. I mean.. I might be a monster..."

"Denny don't say that!" Emil exclaimed glaring at her. "Don't you ever say so! You're not a monster!"

"Emil. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just we don't know what I am. Think about it. Kratos is after me. Why would he have the _need _to kill me if I'm just let's say an angel?"

"It doesn't matter what you are! You're our friend! You're still you no matter if you got wings or a tail or whatever!" The green eyed boy replied.

Tenebrae sat silently in the background. It was close now. This wasn't good at all. The centurion sighed. This had to end soon or they'll just get more trouble than they already had.

"Emil is correct. None of us think ill of you. We'll figure out what you are in due time but at the moment we need to get the remaining cores." Regal spoke up.

"You're right." Denny nodded. "I'm still me even with wings or without." She smiled.

"You're absolutely right hunny! And you look so much cuter with those wings!" Zelos smirked putting his arm around Denny's neck.

"I still don't' like you Zelos." Denny muttered elbowing the red haired chosen in his guts.

"Owwww..."

"Anyway. Let's tell Denny about what happened." Sheena rolled her eyes as she looked at Zelos.

So Sheena began explaining how the party had reached the Cape fortress and found Seles along with Lloyd and Colette who helped them escape. They had managed to escape the clutches of the vanguards and gotten the core back with them. As they had gotten out Lloyd had vanished again but they knew where he was heading. Or at least where they were going to.

* * *

><p>"So the temple of lightning is our next destination?" Denny asked. "Since temple of earth is down at the moment due to the earthquakes right?"<p>

"Yes. We should head there immediately." Sheena spoke.

"Why don't we ask the king to have a look in the Royal library afterward? We might as well do some good and see if we can find anything about this mystical omen that happened to Denny." Regal spoke up earning everyone's attention.

"That's a really smart idea." The purple clad ninja replied. "Is that okay with you?" She asked facing the red headed girl.

"Uhh. I guess so. But if I go out there.. Everyone will stare at me.." Denny mumbled. Her friends had accepted her very easily. Which she still thought was weird. But what would the society think. Especially now when all the supposed angels except the chosen's were gone?

"If you wish my dear. I could always show my wings as well." Zelos smiled walking over to the girl who gave him a 'don't you dare touch me' glare. "Okay okay. Take it easy hun." Zelos spoke backing a step knowing that the girl would hit him again.

"Wait. You have wings?" Denny spoke raising an eyebrow at the older male.

As an answer to her question a pair of golden wings of pure mana appeared on Zelos's back.

"I sure do." He smirked. Denny was quite amazed. With the wings that is. She didn't care about Zelos at all.

"Denny you can stay here if you want too. Nobody will be forcing you." Emil looked at his friend who looked back at him.

"No. I think we should take a her along." Tenebrae quickly spoke up.

Denny looked concerned at the Centurions suddenly behavior. He seemed really determined that she had to come with them. Like he was keeping watch over her. She knew Tenebrae definitely knew something. But she doubted he would say anything.

"What do you want to do?" Sheena asked.

"I-I'll go with you guys."

"Then let's head to the temple of Lightning."

"By the way. Where did Colette go? I thought she helped you?"

"She's in Iselia I believe. Oh and before I forget. We learned that the Vanguard wants the cores to use the mana cannon and destroy the church of Martel and the Tethe'allan royal family." Sheena continued. "And I've used a mana cannon before and it's quite powerful. So if it gets in the wrong hands, we're in big trouble."

"I'll need to inform the church officials and His Majesty about this." Zelos spoke up. "But I'll happy to escort you to the entrance Denny my dear." He winked at the red head. Denny only rolled her eyes as a reply.

"And Denny.. You were right about Lloyd." Emil looked at her.

"I was?"

"Yes it seemed Decus was the imposter all along. That blue haired man we met long ago."

"Oh that one. Well thanks for telling me." Denny smiled. "I just hoped I knew what he was up to."

"Same here. But at least we can assure Lloyd hasn't fully changed. Well let's head off to the temple now!" Sheena spoke remembering their destination.

* * *

><p>They managed to sneak Denny out of the town without anyone seeing them. Though at the temple of lightning they were stopped at the entrance by two soldiers. They were quite surprised at the large wings behind the red headed girl but not to shocked to refuse entrance.<p>

"This area is restricted." The left guard simply stated still eying Denny who started to feel very uncomfortable with all the stares.

"May I ask why?" Marta asked walking towards the guard who forced her back as he aimed his lance at her.

"What are you doing!?" Sheena growled at the disrespectful guards. Though even at her they were ready to strike.

"Please just hear us out." Emil spoke as it was his turn to try get the soldiers to listen. However the left solider smacked him with the lance making Emil land in a pillar to the side falling unconscious.

"Stop this!" Regal shouted angrily.

They all got in shock though as Emil suddenly held the guard who hit him by his collar, dangling over the edge leading to the purple abyss underneath. Emil glared at him with his red eyes. "No one lays a hand on Marta." He growled.

"Emil pull yourself together. You're in Ratatosk mode again!" Sheena looked at the blond boy.

"But he can't protect Marta!" Emil growled back.

"Acting like this isn't gonna help either." Regal assured the blond who tossed the guard back down on the firm ground.

"What's going on here?" A older man spoke up as he walked towards the group from behind the soldiers.

"Director Schneider!" The guards spoke saluting at the scholar. "These people tried to break into the temple." The left soldier continued.

"I assure we had to intention to break trough. Everything is a misunderstanding. We only wanted to know why this area has been sealed off." Regal quickly spoke back.

Denny stood in the background wondering to herself. She had felt something a while ago. She looked at the group. Apparently they had to tell this Schneider person why they wanted to go into the temple later when the man was done with his work here. Which mean they had to go to Sybak. She also noticed that the man seemed to confuse Emil with someone else. The girl quickly ignored the thoughts. She had time to think about those things later on.

She took a deep breath. They might have to go back but she wouldn't. She spread out her wings as she moved closer to the ledge. The Schneider man seemed to have notice her now as he stood in awe as she jumped down the ledge her wings carrying her trough the purple abyss.

For some reason it felt like she's used to fly. She didn't have any problem at all. She just jumped and suddenly she just knew. How to turn around how to go and down. It was like she's always had flew. She heard the shouts from her friends but she ignored them. The guards were rushing after her but she got quickly rid of them as she soared trough the place.

* * *

><p>A smile erupted on her face as she continued her way. It was a great feeling to fly! She loved it! It felt like she was free. Interrupted by her mind she didn't notice a blur of blue and green and red heading straight towards her unable to stop. It rammed her sending the both to the top floor at the room were the core were.<p>

"Ouch." Denny groaned as she sat up. Her left wing hurt really bad as she tried flapping it. She looked up at the altar seeing the core.

Though as two hands touched her she screamed out in shock.

"It's me!" Lloyd blurted out scared of the sudden scream.

"Lloyd!?" Denny spoke standing up in a flash eying the red clad swordsman. She remembered that Zelos's wings were golden and his wings were blue and green. But they were also out of pure mana.

"Oh yeah. Everybody seems to have wings now. Even me. But you at least know what you are.."

"Denny." Lloyd looked at her concerned.

"What?" Denny spoke trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. "Do you know what I am? A monster right. I am one, aren't I. All these times I've gotten so angry. When my personality changes. It's the real me isn't it. The real me is a monster isn't I?"

"Don't cry." Lloyd spoke as he embraced her. "You're NOT a monster." Lloyd eyed her. "And don't ever say that!"

"B-but. What am I? I'm so lost!" She cried.

"No matter what happens. Denny is still Denny." Denny looked up at the brunette.

"I'm sorry.. I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Just be yourself." Lloyd smiled.

"Thanks." Denny smiled back as she placed her head against his chest.

"By the way. Where are the others?"

"In Sybak I think. If they didn't follow me that is."

"You know you shouldn't be by yourself. But I have to say I was lucky that you flew away like you did. I kinda followed you all the way to the altar. Though I never intended to ram you. Sorry about that. I'm not as good as flying as you are." Lloyd chuckled.

"Heh thanks. And apology accepted." The girl laughed. "And well I kinda had the feeling someone was here to protect me." She teased looking back up at him. Lloyd grinned at her as she smiled back.

"But what do we do now?" Lloyd looked over at the altar,

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"Who's getting the core?"

"Oh.. I forgot. We're meant to be enemies aren't we." Denny pulled back from the hug backing some steps.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't." Lloyd mumbled.

"Then let's have a flying contest." Denny suggested.

"Hey! I just told you I was bad at flying!" Lloyd laughed as he tried to look serious. Denny giggled at him.

"It doesn't matter what we do. We always breaks out in laughter." Denny smiled. "But take the core."

Lloyd laughter stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go ahead and take it."

Lloyd slowly walked up to the altar and grabbed the core. "Are you really sure?" He went back to the girl standing right beside her with the core in his hand giving it to her. "You should take it. I would feel bad. You would actually gotten to it first if I hadn't seen you. But if you still insist on me taking it, we could have a battle or something to determine who would win?"

"Yes but I'm not as skilled as you are in battle." Denny giggled. "It doesn't matter what we do. In the end it'll be unfair for one of us. So instead take the core and get away from here."

"What a cute little pair. Well the core should be handed to me. Monster if you want to be struck down I would advise you to give it to me." Decus spoke appearing behind the two. Lloyd quickly stood in front as he unsheathed his swords.

"Don't you dare touch her. And don't EVER call her a monster again!" Lloyd growled as he charged for the blue haired man.

Denny backed away as the two swordsman began slashing their swords at each other. She would love to fly away from there but her wing was still hurting form the fall. She stood at the side eying the fight as she hoped that somebody would come and put an stop to this.

As Decus saw and opening he rushed towards Denny instead of Lloyd.

Lloyd quickly hurried after screaming her name. Denny dodged the attack but Decus made sure to kick her feet under herself sending her to the floor. As she landed she dropped the core that rolled further away. Decus quickly rushed over to the core ready to snatch it but someone got to it before him.

Emil still in Ratatosk mode glared at the man as he picked the core up from the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled at the man.

"That's none of your business punk."

"Denny are you alright?" Lloyd spoke helping the girl up as he looked over at the conversation between the blond and the blue haired. Soon after Emil had appeared the others stood behind him.

"Yes. I-I'm fine." Denny spoke holding back the tears. It hurt in every bit of her body as she moved. She wasn't sure if it was the fall that had caused the pain or not but it wasn't pleasant.

"Lloyd get away from here at once." Kratos growled pointing his sword at the girl's back. Lloyd turned around facing his father.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop here. Man this one's long!<strong> **o.O Haha and I'm busy writing the next chapter too! As I'll start high school next week I might get the chapters out more slower BUT there's like maybe one or two chapters left if I write them longer so I should have this story done soon and it shouldn't be too much of a problem getting it done next month! So yeah we're finally closing in on the ending now!**

**Emil: *claps hands* It's not often the chapters gets almost 8 pages. You must really be in the mood!**

**Me: Yup. I just couldn't stop writing. And it's like 1 Am now... I seem to work better when I'm half asleep. Thought that does include more wrongs so heh sorry guys... Bare with me. x.x**

**Lloyd: Continue writing I wanna know how it ends!**

**Me: Not now.. I'll head for bed. I'm too tired... But I'll have the next chapter up this week. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: Chapter 24 as promised! :D**

**Emil: And she was still writing on it after she uploaded chapter 23. Even though a certain someone should head for bed.**

**Me: Well. Yeah.. I should sleep. But yeah.. Had to keep going when I could!**

**Lloyd: Enjoy!**

**Me: ZzzzzzZzzz. *Asleep***

**Emil: Told you.. *sigh * DennyTribal dose not own the game this story is based on. She only owns her OC Denny.**

* * *

><p>"Why? Why can't I be with her?" Lloyd spoke trying to get the answers from his father.<p>

"Kratos?" Regal looked over at the auburn haired man, shocked to see him there.

"..." Kratos looked over at Emil as he was summoning a portal of some sort, sucking the blue haired man in it. As everyone was shocked over the situation, Kratos saw his chance to grab Denny and disappear from there. Lloyd quickly rushed of after the older male who carried Denny on his back.

"Dad what the hell!?" Lloyd yelled out chasing his father. His father only ignored him making sure his son would lose track of him as he ran out from the temple and into the nearby forest. Denny panted heavily on his back, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pain got worse and worse.

When Kratos couldn't feel the presence of his son any longer he began slowing down until he came to a small clearing were he stopped. Though the older Mercenary was quite sure his son would come one way or another.

"What.. am I?" Denny spoke between pants. "You know... don't you?"

"There's no need for you to know. It wont do you any good."

"So... you're just gonna kill me? If so... Then why haven't you... killed me earlier?"

"At the moment I can't hurt you without getting hurt myself. And for the other two moments there's been hindrance." Kratos sighed.

"People... seeing? And Lloyd.. right?"

"Yes."

"Heh... So.. what will happen... now?"

"..." Kratos didn't answer her. Yes what would happen now? Tenshi had warned him to not even try to hurt Denny as she was in the transforming stage. Instead he had to kill her as soon as she transformed. But _she_ wouldn't go down so easily.

Kratos put Denny down on the ground having her lean against a tree. He felt bad for not being able to ease the girl's pain. But he knew that it was just going to be much harder to defeat the real her if she was fully healed.

Kratos sighed as he sat down a bit further away, his hand placed firmly on the hilt of his sword.

Denny looked at the older man. Her wing still hurt but it wasn't as bad as the pain in the rest of her body.

"_Aww man can't this go faster? *sigh* This is so boring! I hate waiting!" _The woman muttered.

"Why.. must you be here.. too?" Denny glared at the ground. Kratos stared at her. Was she talking to **Umbra**?

"_Well duh of course I'm here! I wanna see how you react to the surprise! That and well I can't really go anywhere else!" _The woman laughed. _"It's gonna be wonderful!"_

"Kratos.."

".." Kratos continued staring at her.

"Please.. Tell me. What am.. I?" The girl looked back at him. "Please.."

Kratos looked at her for few more seconds. He closed his eyes for a minuet thinking on what he should say. Maybe it would be best to just tell her everything. After all it didn't matter now anyway.

"This is what Tenshi have told me." Kratos paused.

"_Don't tell her oldie! I want it to be an surprise! Awww you're gonna ruin it all!" _

"Shut... up!" Denny growled. Kratos gave her a hmph in response. "S-sorry.. I meant.. her. Please continue.."

Kratos took a deep breath. "If what Tenshi says is true you're actually the demon Umbra. She was banished long ago by Tenshi and the summon spirit Ratatosk to the demon world Nifelheim."

"_But Umbra escaped and hid in another world. However, escaping to a whole different dimension made her weak. She created a body to hide in until she was fully restored." _Tenshi spoke appearing before the two. Denny stared at the Orion, unsure if she would attack her or not.

Tenshi looked at the girl before continuing._"Umbra wants her revenge on me. As I was the one who wanted to seal her. And within two days she will be alive once more. "_

Only two days before she was some demon? Denny stared at the ground. She would be an enemy to her friends in just 48 hours.

"_Aww girl don't be sad!" _Umbra spoke. _"In just two days I can feed on your friends! Trust me human blood is delicious!" _ Denny stiffened.

"You eat... people..?" Denny replied shocked. Both Kratos and Tenshi looked at her concerned.

"_Yup. I'm a human eating demon. Their hearts are the best though! Man you gotta try it! But if you want to..." _Umbra paused thinking about what to say. _"I could spare that cute boy to be my slave for all eternity. Lloyd was it?"_

"Don't.. you dare.. touch him!"

"Is there any way we can stop this Tenshi?" Kratos asked.

"_There is. But we need all the cores and the help of Ratatosk."_

"Then what?" Lloyd interrupted flying down to the ground.

"_So you followed just like I thought." _Tenshi looked at the brunette._ "Very well. I'll tell you." _

* * *

><p>"Emil calm yourself!" Sheena shouted. Emil were still in his Ratatosk mode running around in the temple of Lightning trying to locate Denny.<p>

"DAMMIT!" He shouted out punching his fist in the nearby wall. "I'll kill that bastard when I see him!" He growled as the image of Kratos appeared in his mind.

Tenebrae stared at them all in silent. Maybe it was time to tell them everything. The Centurion sighed. "There's is something I have to tell you." He began as the other turned around to face him.

"We don't have all day! Tell us now!" Emil growled.

"Denny is just a puppet, created by the human eating demon Umbra. Kratos was sent out to kill her by order from Tenshi, an Orion and also Umbras hated enemy. However it's too late to try and kill Denny as the transformation already have begun."

"A human eating demon?" Marta stared at him wide eyed. "Oh no. What about Denny? Is she alright for the time being?"

"Yes and also there is a way to stop her once she's Umbra again. However it requires all of the 8 cores as well as the help of Lord Ratatosk."

"What are we supposed to do with the cores?" Regal asked.

"We have to fight Umbra and when she's weak enough seal her back in the demon world Nifelheim. However we cant seal her, only Lord Ratatosk can. But he would need the cores. However..."

"What's wrong Tenebrae?" Marta looked at him concerned.

"As you know. Lord Ratatosk is in his core state. And we still don't have all the cores."

"Then let's go get them!" Emil glared. "That Decus guy had one didn't he? You said so yourself."

Tenebrae sighed. Emil was right. When the boy had summoned that portal he knew that the blue haired man indeed carried a core. That portal was the same arte that Ratatosk used to transport the Centurions to different areas. And as the man had been suck in Tenebrae had felt Solums presence. He was bound to have the core. And without a core close by the portal wouldn't work.

"Then it's of to the Earth temple. They should have opened it by now." Sheena stated.

"Yes. We can worry about the other cores later. Right now let's grab as many as we can." Marta replied. "And hurry so we can save Denny!"

Tenebrae followed quietly after the group. He couldn't bare to tell them that Denny would most likely die once she's turned into Umbra.

* * *

><p>"My hair!" Denny yelled out as her hair suddenly grew down to her chest turning slowly into a darker orange color. "No, no! This can't be happening!" She screamed out as she clutch her head. Her lungs hurt but she didn't care anymore. She was scared. She wished all of this was just a bad dream.<p>

It had only been a few hours after Lloyd and Kratos had left her at Dirk's place outside Iselia. Raine had been there with Genis. However only Raine stayed at the house with Dirk and Denny as the rest were going to locate were the others were.

"It's okay Denny. You have to calm down." Raine spoke calmly.

"How.. How can I!? Raine.. I'll turn into a monster in less then 40 hours!"

"_I'm a demon. D-E-M-O-N." _Umbra muttered. The girl ignored her.

"Freaking out over it isn't going to help now is it? Everyone I doing their best to help you so have faith in them."

"But.. But I'm scared." Denny began to sob.

"No one blames yeh for being scared." Dirk spoke up as he came inside the house.

Raine embraced her in a hug as the girl began crying even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Anddd shorter this time. Sorry. I'm far too nervous to write more. Umbra is crazy~ XD <strong>

**I have to pack now as I'll be going soon to Bro's apartment with no Internet D: But he does have Vesperia :3 . So many things. Cant. Take. Them. All. With. Me. **

**Emil: You're only gone for 6 days. **

**Me: But stilllll. I dun wanna leave my babies. (*Cough* My consoles *cough*) **

**Anyway. I shall do my best to keep the story update as soon as possible. Depends on how much homework I get x.x**

**Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally chapter 25 here! So sorry for delaying it so much! Schools been really busy! And math *shivers* is super hard. I hope I can make that E at least.. School comp broke down too.. Hahahaha n.n' (It was bound to happen. I can't charge it anymore D: (But I have my home laptop so no worries~) Ah well. Onto the story!**

**Emil: Welcome back! *gives all readers cookies and soda and pats my back***

**Me: I had some very important school work on that laptop... *sob ***

**Enjoy! n.n**

**(Got school laptop back but it's just messin with me all the time hmph...)**

* * *

><p>Denny stared down at the floor as she laid on her stomach on Lloyd's bed. At least her wing didn't hurt anymore. However that didn't help the fact she was scared to death.<p>

She knew the others were working as fast as they could to get the remaining cores. But they had so little time. She prayed they would make it in time. But if they didn't she would most likely.. _kill them_.. More tears streamed down her cheeks as the thought of killing those she loved appeared.

Suddenly a cold nose was touching her bare arm. As she looked to her side she was met by two black friendly eyes.

"Noishe how did you get here?" She asked between sobs. The large canine whined in response, wagging his big tail back and forth.

Denny sat up petting the large creature's head. He looked at her before jumping up on the bed licking her face once.

"You silly dog!" She laughed. Noishe laid down laying his head on her lap. "Thanks for cheering me up though." She smiled at him. Noishe looked at her whining sadly.

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought we would end up here?" Zelos sighed as he watched Lloyd trying to pick up the cell's lock.<p>

They had been caught sneaking inside the Lezareno Company which was at the moment overrun by Vanguards who used it as their base. It had seemed that Emil and the others had little luck at the earth temple. Decus had already escaped by the time they got there however they soon discovered that he was most likely in Altamira after hearing from some Mizuho scouts.

Before they had gone there they met up with Lloyd and Genis as well as Colette and Zelos.

Even Presea had met them along the way.

But sneaking inside one of the most protected building there was in this world, isn't exactly easy.

Lloyd groaned as he failed to open the lock. "Is there any other way out?" He looked over at Regal.

"If we could break the power they should be able to open manually."

"But how are we even going to get to the power switch when we can't break out?" Genis sighed, kicking the ground.

"And there is no vent to go through either." Sheena looked around the cell.

"We have to get out or Denny will turn into that demon!" Emil who were back to normal exclaimed. "I.. I can't let Denny go and kill innocents because we couldn't save her in time!"

"What do you suggest we do then Lord Emil? Until we get out of here we can't do anything." Tenebrae looked at him.

"You can vanish in the dark and go through walls so why don't you go and find the switch?" Emil looked back at him.

"Oh..." Tenebrae looked at the ground a bit ashamed.

"Seriously Tenebrae! We don't have time for you to be stupid now! Denny is in grave danger!" Marta scolded. At that point the door opened. "That was very fast Tenebrae. How did you do that?" She asked stunned looking at the newly open door.

"It wasn't me. Someone else opened it."

"Well then let's go!" Zelos hurried out.

"Stupid Chosen! It could be a trap!" Sheena scolded as she ran after him.

"Well then shall we go?" Tenebrae asked looking at the rest.

The rest of the group found Zelos and Sheena not too far away from their cell.

"Did something happen?" Lloyd asked slight confused looking at whoever stood there. He went quiet once he saw his father and Richter standing next to each other.

"Richter?" Emil asked not really believing that the half elf stood there.

"If I'm correct that's _him_." Richter replied with anger in his voice while looking at Emil then at Kratos who nodded.

"Huh?" Emil looked at Richter in confusion. "Who're you talking about?" Emil was a little scared. Why was Richter so angry?

"Of course we can't know for certain unless he remembers it but you told me your thoughts about it so it's most likely true." Richter sighed as he turned around and left the scene for the time being.

"Dad why were you and that guy talking?" Lloyd asked.

"I heard he knew a lot about a certain thing so I asked him about it." Kratos simply answered.

"It's something about me isn't it? Something you know and Richter knows." Emil looked at Kratos.

Kratos nodded in reply. Emil looked down at the floor, saddened that Richter was most likely hating him.

"Emil we don't have time to be depressed now. Think about Denny!" Marta scolded looking at him.

"Oh yes you're right. I'm sorry."

"Dont bother about Richter. We're your friends!" Emil gave her a small smile as a reply. He knew it was true but Richter was his friend too. Or at least Emil was his friend.

* * *

><p>Denny looked at her mirror reflection. Small hints of a very light green were slowly appearing on her skin. She ignored it for the moment and tied her longer hair up in a ponytail. She didn't want to think about what could happen. Only about one day left.<p>

"One day til..." Denny mumbled to herself. She was glad Umbra hadn't spoken to her for a while. It only reminded her more or rather Umbra reminded her on what's to come. "I hope they're okay." She whispered to herself.

She dressed herself and walked out from the small house Noishe whined at her when she walked past him. "I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon so stay there." She mumbled as she continued on towards the forest.

Noishe obeyed her well he followed her once she couldn't see him. He knew something would happen and he would protect her. He promised Lloyd too protect her.

Denny continued walking deeper and deeper into the big forest unaware of what's to happen. A dark growl was heard not too far away from her. Denny didn't hear it though and continued along the path in silence. The beast that was following her continued so as well, growling every now and then.

Denny maybe didn't hear the beast growl but Umbra did.

"Could it be her?" Umbra wondered to herself. "Well better tell her something after us. Wonder is she'll be happy to hear me?" Umbra sighed. "Probably not but hey not many do." She laughed to herself.

"_Oiii! Denny! There's someone following us."_

Denny stopped. "Oh hello.. " She replied with hate in her voice.

"_Someone's mad. Oh well. Just try and not get eaten by that monster 'kay?"_

"Monster? I haven't heard any mo—" A blur of white and green flew over her. Denny stared in shock as the Noishe was trying to get out from Tenshi's jaws. He had jumped in to protect her from Tenshi. And now he was…

"No… No.. NOOOOOOOOO!" Denny screamed out and she lunged herself onto Tenshis' snout trying to bend open her mouth. "LET HIM GO!" She continued to scream, hitting the Orion's head with her fist over and over again.

"_Woohoo! You go girl! Show her what you're made of!" _Umbra cheered.

"Get of me you annoying human!" Tenshi growled as she threw her head to the side rapidly. Denny refused to lose her grip and dug in her long claw looking nails into Tenshi's skin. By the sudden pain Tenshi dropped Noishe who lunged at her again.

"Get of me you miserable creatures!" Tenshi got a hold of Denny's leg and bit it while throwing Denny to the ground. Tenshi was still holding her leg and once again threw her down on the ground with force.

Noishe was the next one to get thrown down by the much larger Orion. The Protozan tried his best to get away from the angry Orion but she was quicker and managed to grab him by the neck again.

"_That's it… I'm sick of this Tenshi." _Umbra growled. With the power she had she managed to control Denny's half beaten body. The fainted girl stood up with her eyes closed and started to chant a spell.

Tenshi threw Noishe to her left but when she noticed Denny's chanting it was too late for her to stop it.

"Dark Sword Rain!" Denny cried out. A large number of black swords appeared in the sky.

Tenshi began running away with the swords falling down after her. She cried out in pain as they hit her one after another as they were much faster than the large Orion.

"_Well it __won't__ kill her but at least she __won't__ be able to attack me before I've gotten fully healed." _Umbra muttered. After the spell Denny's body fell down on the ground again. Blood was seeping out from her wound on her leg.

Noishe crawled over to her lying down beside her, his neck bleeding. He whined quietly as he licked her face. He could hear the quick footsteps of the half elf woman and the nice dwarf in the distance.

* * *

><p>"No daddy!" Marta exclaimed as Decus slashed her father.<p>

The group was lead to the room where Marta's father the head of the Vanguards were. However they were met by Decus who more or less had lost his mind completely due to Solums core. Once a core was in possession of someone who was not protect by either Ratatosk or the goddess Martel they would go crazy.

However Martas' father was now having the core. And Decus wanted it.

Decus ran away as he held the core close to him. Lloyd quickly rushed after him leaving the rest to care for Marta's dad. Emil followed the red clad swordsman. He had to find Richter and ask him. He had to get answers!

Kratos who had led them to the room watched the two ran off. He decided to stay with the others in case Emil would recover his memory and that wouldn't be good. Lost in thoughts he was awoken by the sound of Regal's voice.

"I'm not sure whether too trust you or not but we need the help we can get." Regal spoke.

Kratos nodded silently and walked over to the fallen leader. "Whoever knows how to use healing spells come here."

"You're getting better at fighting." Richter muttered as Lloyd rapidly attacked with his swords at the red head. Though the red clad swordsman stood no chance against the older one and soon Lloyd was falling to the ground.

"Richter please stop!" Emil cried out jumping in between the two. Richter looked at him. Hate was filling his eyes as his fists were shaking with anger.

"You look so much like him.. How dare you.. How dare you take the form of my friend you killed!?" He exclaimed. Emil looked at him with wide eyes as Richter's sword was coming at him.

"Richter?!" Emil screamed with tears in his eyes.

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry for the lateness of this! I just haven't had time for this with school and all. At least now I'm one bit closer to the end which will be soon. <strong>

**Anyway thanks to all my new readers! It makes me happy to see more and more reads this ^.^ **

**Well hopefully next chappie won't take so long to get out! *Throws cookies to everyone* **

**See you all in next chappie!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chappie 26!**

**And I'm going to see the Hobbits today! I can barely wait x3**

**Emil: *gives you all cookies while I jump around in joy***

**Thanks to Azure Blue Espeon for beta reading!**

_Everything was black. Darkness surrounded every corner of the place. This place felt familiar though, like she's been here before._

_Red eyes scanned trough the pitch black abyss. Nothing, absolutely nothing met her eyes. She was trapped, scared and alone.._

Denny's eyes flung open. What happened? Where was she? She noticed she wasn't surrounded by darkness anymore. She was lying on the forest ground. Raine was kneeling down beside her, healing the wounds.

Noishe whined weakly as he looked at her backing away as her red eyes looked back. Despite Raines attempt to have her lay down until she was done Denny stood up.

"I have to go…." She spoke silently before limping away. Raine grabbed her arm stopping her in her track.

"Denny they are trying their best to save you." She spoke with a serious tone. Denny turned around looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"It's too late." She simply replied.

"There's still time. There are still a couple of hours left. Believe in them."

"Raine you don't understand. I'm barely human anymore. Look at me! My skin is green, my ears looks more like an elf's' ear then a humans. I got claws and fangs and I have big red wings on my back. I'm a demon and it's too late. It's too late to stop this!" She growled.

"You don't know that yet!" Raine spoke back hoping Denny would change her mind.

"Even my hair is different. It's orange and longer. Don't you see Raine? I never existed. I thought I did once but now I know more than ever that my life has been a total lie." Denny pulled her arm out from Raines grip and continued her way. Her wings spread out from her back and she flew away.

"AIN SOUPH AUR!" Emil roared out as he unleashed the attack with his sword.

"You.. You really are Ratatosk!" Richter exclaimed as the attack hit him sending him to the floor. Emil froze in shock after hearing that name. Something hit his mind… a memory from long ago.

A blonde boy who were identical to how he looked, were there with Richter. They talked to him? No they called him Ratatosk. Wait.. He was Ratatosk? Emil wasn't sure what to do anymore or what to think. In a flash he used the same attack he used on Richter just seconds ago on the blonde boy named Aster.

Seconds later the blonde had died right in front of Richter's eyes. The half elf turned around facing him screaming at him and attacking him. Richter gave him a fatal blow sending him to the floor as well. And then he turned into a core just like the centurions cores. However Richter never got his hands on the core as Tenebrae took it with him vanishing in the darkness.

He was Ratatosk and he killed Richter's best friend… No wonder Richter would hate him so much.

Emil woke up in a soft bed in the Altamira hotel. His body ached as he tried to move. To his side sat Tenebrae silently.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" Emil spoke silently as he noticed the centurion.

"Yes Lord Ratatosk. I am sorry to have lied but you would never have believed me if you didn't remember am I right?"

Emil didn't answer. He closed his eyes. Yes Tenebrae was right. He wouldn't have believed him.

"I made Richter suffer.." He spoke to himself.

"You were betrayed by humankind long ago. They should've known better then to disturb you my lord." Tenebrae replied him.

"Don't try to defend me Tenebrae. I killed someone. Someone who stood close to Richter and I thought I was his friend. I'm a monster. And then I have the guts to turn myself into the same form as his friend."

"You were only doing that to protect yourself. My lo—"

"Then why did Marta have my core on her forehead?" Emil interrupted.

"That way they would target her and she would lead them away from you."

"I used Marta to hide myself. I really am a monster. Maybe I should just die.."

"Lord Ratatosk you were only doing what would be best for you. And if you give up on your life now think about Denny."

"Denny…There's barely any time left.." He gave himself a mind slap in the face. How could he feel sorry about himself in a time like this!?

"I suggest we better hurry then."

"We have to save Denny!" Emil forced himself up on his two legs despite the pain. Richter could gladly kill him after Denny was saved.

"Not if I'm first." Lloyd mumbled as he moved away from the door, jumping out the nearest window. He spread his wings out and began flying towards Iselia with Solums core in his hand.

"Where could he be?" Colette asked worriedly. It had been an hour since Lloyd mysteriously disappeared from his room.

"Bud is probably back in Iselia to find Denny" Zelos interrupted as he and Genis came inside the hotel.

"We've looked all over the place but there is no sign of him." Genis added sadly. "I hope he doesn't get himself in trouble now."

"Solums core is gone as well. He must've taken it with him." Tenebrae sighed. "We better follow him."

"We better hurry to find the others then. Time isn't on our side right now." Marta spoke quickly as she headed out from the hotel entrance. The rest quickly followed her.

Everything was blurry. Her eyes struggled to keep themselves open. Where she was flying she didn't know. But her mind told her to go there. She was scared though. Soon she was no longer herself.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Lloyd yelled out at his teacher and adoptive father.

"Lloyd calm down!" Raine replied. "I think I know where she's headed."

Lloyd looked at his teacher quietly.

"From the looks of it I am sure she went to the otherworldly gate." Raine continued.

"So Denny might be there. If the others comes here tell them where I went." Before the two adults could say anything else the red clad swordsman where off into the air once more.

"I thought Decus and Alice should've been guarding this place but it seems they failed miserably at it.." Richter muttered as the orange haired girl flew down to the ground. "I'm surprised you even knew were the portal to Ratatosk's lair was."

The girl didn't give him any response at all. Her lifeless red eyes stared at him or rather her eyes were staring at Aqua the centurion of water. The last centurion core. Richter took out his sword and axe ready to attack.

"Give me the core." Denny spoke in a monotone voice. Her hand reached out towards Aqua.

"I would never give myself to the likes of you demons!" Aqua spat back.

"Hmph. You want me to take it by force? Gladly." A voice spoke. It wasn't coming from Denny. It was like it was in their minds.

"Aqua stay back!" Richter shouted as Denny summoned a red sword in her hand.

"But Master Richter she's really dangerous you stand no chance. Let me help you!" Aqua begged.

"Do as I say and get the hell out of here! If she gets you it'll only be more trouble!" Richter growled back. Aqua looked at him sadly before disappearing,

Just after Aqua vanished, Denny lunged herself onto Richter. He blocked her sword and jumped back to avoid the second sword she summoned. "You pitiful half elf. You think you can be a match against a demon huh? Well I'll just have little Denny here kill you for me. Then I'll take the water centurions core." A evil chuckle was heard.

Richter froze at the name Denny. Wasn't that red haired girl named it as well? Wait. "She's Denny?" He asked himself looking at the new version of Denny.

"The "Denny" you know never existed. She was me the gorgeous Umbra all along. But why am I really telling you all this. You'll die soon anyway. Any last words?" Umbra replied.

"Yes I have actually. You should've stayed in your other form. This one is super ugly." The half elf smirked.

"What did you say!?" Umbra roared out in his mind. "Kill him!"

Denny began moving again towards Richter however as Umbra was in rage she didn't focus on what she was doing. This resulted in Denny's attack being sloppy and Richter could easily dodge them with no problems. But he knew that if Denny would to hit him he would take a seriously blow. He sighed to himself. He never expected to face a demon down here.

"Get out of my way!" Lloyd glared at Decus and Alice who stood in his way.

"Richter told us to make sure no one entered without his permission." Decus replied.

"I don't have time to fight you." Lloyd sighed. "But you give me no choice." Lloyd readied his twin blades.

But before the three slashed at each other Aqua appeared before them.

"Master Richter told you two too go back to headquarters." Aqua looked at the two vanguards. The two looked at each other.

"You'll get away this time Lloyd Irving." Alice growled before she and Decus walked back.

"Why're you helping me?" Lloyd asked.

"Master Richter is in grave danger. I want you to help me save him. But we need Ratatosk for that." Aqua replied.

"Good thing I'm here then." Emil answered. The two turned around in surprise. "Lloyd have you found Denny yet?"

"No. Not yet. But how did you get here so fast?"

"With the help of Ventus's, the wind centurion, power. I'm just glad we made it in time."

"Sorry guys for just vanishing like that but Denny…"

"Is no longer Denny." Aqua interrupted making the whole group look at her. "She's almost completely taken over by Umbra. And she's the one trying to kill Master Richter."

"No!" Lloyd rushed past Aqua and further into the lair. The rest of the group quickly followed him a long with Aqua.

"Why won't you die already, you annoying, irritating little prick!?" Umbra growled as she had Denny try and slash him again. "If only my soul was merged with hers to 100 percent I would've killed you really easy." She muttered. "But she's stronger then I imagined."

"Let Denny go you ugly demon!" Lloyd roared out as he jumped in front of Richter blocking the blow from Denny.

"Ohhh hey my little cutie!" Umbra cooed. "Want to be my slave?"

"Eh?" Lloyd looked at Denny. "Am I hearing things?" He asked himself. A flash of light hit his eyes.

When he opened them he faced the red haired Denny he knew. She was looking sadly at him.

"Lloyd seal me away with the centurions core before I kill you…." Denny whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Please I don't want to kill you!" She looked down at the ground.

"Denny don't worry I'll save you!" Lloyd assured her as he smiled.

"Lloyd stop acting like you can save everyone! You can't okay?! Sometimes you just can't!" Denny exclaimed as she knelt down covering her eyes with her hands sobbing.

"Denny I told you I will save you. You just have to hang in there okay?" Lloyd knelt down in front of her hugging her tightly. "I won't be able to forgive myself if I can't even save the ones I love."

**Annnnd cut! Well here you go. Chapter 26!**

**I am not sure if the next will be the last though. We'll see how it goes!**

**I might be able to have it up on Christmas! If I got time that is.**


	27. The End

**I'm truly sorry for the lateness of this chappie. Time hasn't been on my side. I'm so sorry everyone!**

**Emil: You abandon us for months! *sob* **

**Me: Sorry Emil… *pat pat***

**Lloyd: You better make it up for the lateness. Man I thought you would never come back! *hug* **

**Me: Anyway! Here's chappie 27! *tries to get away from Lloyd's hug* And uhm… This will be the last one…**

**Emil/Lloyd: What!? D: **

**Me: Well it is finally the end. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing this story for all of you my dear readers! You're all awesome! **

* * *

><p>Lloyd was back in reality. Instead of the lovely girl he knew he was now faced with that ugly demon. He clenched his fists, glaring at Umbra. "Give Denny back you creep!" He cried out.<p>

Umbra made no hesitation in bringing her pawn to attack the red clad swordsman. Lloyd brought out his swords blocking the attacks. "Denny don't give up!" The red head made no sign that she had heard him. She was gone.

The rest of the group arrived shortly after hearing swords clash into each other. Red feathers mixed with blue-green ones fell down on them. Lloyd had gone skyward in hope Denny wouldn't follow him. It hurt him so much having to fight her. But Denny did follow.

"Lloyd!" Genis cried out as he watched his friends fight. "What's happening!?"

"Umbra stop now!" Emil roared out.

Denny stopped in her actions and turned around to face the blonde. "I see you're here. How good of you to step right into my arms with the cores. " Denny's body chuckled. "And thanks to you… _Emil_.. I managed to slip into Denny's mind to the fullest. Who would've thought seeing her friend would make her forget about the fact I'm here and lose all her focus." A wide smirk appeared on her face.

"Wait.. What? What do you mean?" Lloyd asked wide eyed.

"Well well. You don't understand? Who would've thought little Lloydie here was so dumb?" Umbra spat out sarcastically as she flew down to the ground. "I mean that Denny no longer is here anymore. Finally my own body belongs to me and so is my power." She chuckled.

"And that was exactly what I wished for." Emil no Ratatosk answered. Red eyes meeting red eyes. Umbra went silent. She looked at him confused however Lloyd and the others looked at him in anger.

"What is wrong with you Emil!? Wasn't Denny your friend!?" Marta yelled out. "Now we might never get her back!"

"Don't you understand? This is the only way. With the centurions core I'll seal Umbra away forever and then I'll take my place as the guardian of the Ginnungagap again. It is my job after all to make sure no demon escaped from the gate leading to Niflheim in here."

"And you don't mind sacrificing Denny?" Lloyd growled as he flew down and punched Ratatosk in the face sending him to the floor.

Ratatosk growled at him as he stood up. "So what the hell do you think we should do!? You know just as much as I do there never was a way to save her! Even if we tried she would die and Umbra would be released anyway!" He yelled out.

Umbra stared at the two boys rolling her eyes before she turned around and began walking towards the next room. "Whatever the cause you won't be able to stop me." She laughed waving the others good bye.

"Stop fighting you two and let's hurry! She's getting away!" Genis muttered glaring at Lloyd and Ratatosk.

"Genis's right. But I won't let Denny die so easily." Lloyd growled at the blonde male.

"Hmph." Ratatosk replied crossing his arms.

"We still have time to save her. That demon hasn't gotten a hold of the centurions cores." Richter mumbled behind them earning everyone's attention.

"That is true. But we have to be careful or Umbra will." Tenebrae replied. "I am quite worried she never took them now when she had the chance."

* * *

><p><em>Umbra please stop it! Please!<em>

"Are you still there? Man you are tougher than I thought. Oh well. At least I have control of my body."

_You don't have to do this! Why must you seek this disaster? Please let the mankind of this world be in peace from demons. Please Umbra!_

"Denny really. I don't give a damn about what you say pitiful girl. I do what I want to do."

_But my friends-_

"Don't you remember? You are me just as much as I am me. Stop whining and just disappear already. Your talking is very annoying when I'm trying to think."

_Lloyd and the others won't let you get away with this!_ _They will stop you!_

"Darling if they stop me you'll die a long with me. I don't think Lloyd will let it happen."

…_But I know they won't let the world die either._

"UMBRA!" Lloyd roared out as he ran towards her.

_Lloyd!_

"You really think you can defeat me?" Umbra growled annoyed over the stubborn boy.

Lloyd glared at her as he brought up his twin blades. "I might not be able to defeat you but I have to protect my friends!"

She summoned her sword. "Friends you say? What about Denny then?"

"I-I…" Lloyd stared down at the ground. "Denny would want me to do this. It's hard and painful but if someone's doesn't try and stop you this world will go under and we'll all be dead." It hurt Lloyd to have to say that. It had all just been something he's thought of. He never knew it would be this hurtful to actually have to say the very words.

"You are up to something aren't you?" Umbra looked at him.

"Me? I'm just an idiot." Lloyd replied. Umbra raised a brow looking at him in disbelief.

"Very well then." Umbra sighed as she lunged herself onto Lloyd with her swords.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Marta cried out. Demons of all kinds surrounded the group.<p>

"I hope Lloyd is okay." Colette spoke worried. He was the only one who wasn't there. That and Emil. The group panted heavily. They had been killing of the demons for at least 30 minutes now and they were all getting really tired.

And the demons wouldn't stop coming.

"I don't understand. Have Umbra already gotten this powerful that she can summon the demons already?" Regal asked Tenebrae who summoned his dark attribute monsters.

"The door is weak as it is and she does have all the cores except me and Aqua."

"So there is no ending to these freaks?" Zelos muttered.

"We'll have to trust that Lloyd and Lord Ratatosk can take Umbra down." Tenebrae replied.

* * *

><p>Lloyd fell hard on the ground, his back taking most of the hit. His swords flung into the air as Umbra glared at him.<p>

"Hmph… I told you didn't I? You can't defeat me." She sneered at him. "And now you'll be the one who ends up dead. Maybe I should torture you first." She laughed at him.

Lloyd replied her with a painful groan as he rolled over onto his belly, using his hands to try and push himself up from the ground. He gave her a glare. "I won't let you win…" He growled.

Umbra walked over towards him, as his swords landed on the ground a few yards away from the two. Lloyd knew he would never make it to either sword before Umbra would strike him down. But he couldn't just give up!

He tried to stand but Umbra kicked him in his guts sending him down on the floor again.

_Umbra please don't kill him! _

Umbra didn't care about the girls pleads. With her sword in hand she gave Lloyd no time to react before she pierced him with it. A painful scream was heard.

* * *

><p>"LLOYD!" Denny screamed out from Umbra. The demon got quite shocked from having the red head girl scream through her.<p>

Umbra was shocked when Ratatosk came out of nowhere and hit her in the back with his hand. The shockwave was so intense that Umbras soul flew out of Dennys body leaving Denny motionless on the ground.

Where Ratatosk struck Umbra hovered a ghostly persona of Umbra, still in shock at what had happened to her. The rest of the group had finally managed to slash their ways through the hordes of the demons and were quite the shocked at the sight of Ratatosk's hand half in Umbras ghostly body as he pulled it out and walked over to Denny.

"How..!?" Marta exclaimed seeing a fellow red haired girl unconscious in Ratatosk arms. Umbra turned around with wide eyes. How could he?

"Don't bother us take care of Lloyd!" Ratatosk spat at them angrily.

"Bud are you okay!?" Zelos cried out as he kneeled next to his friend. Lloyd groaned in reply. Raine quickly examined her former student. The sword had been pulled out again but assuming from where Lloyd had been struck it wasn't a fatal wound.

"It looks worse than it is. He'll be okay." She assured the group as she began casting first aid on the stomach wound. The rest of them sighed in relief.

Umbra glared at them and then at Ratatosk. "Even without Denny do you really believe you can still take me down Ratatosk?" She growled her body taking on a solid form. "I am a powerful being. One who doesn't get taken down that easily."

"I don't like humans nor half elves or even elves. But my inner self Emil, has taught me to overcome my hatred. To give them a second chance. I still don't like mankind but I will protect this world the best I can. Or Emil won't ever shut up." Ratatosk laughed annoyed. "That boy can really give one hell of a long talk in your mind." He sighed remembering the begging and pleading from the blonde boy when the group had been separated.

* * *

><p>Denny slowly opened her eyes. What happened? She asked herself as she sat up from lying on the ground. She could hear swords clashing against each other further away as well as spells being casts.<p>

"I see you're awake." Regal gave her a soft smile. Denny looked at him confused.

"What's going on?"

"Ratatosk got you out from Umbra. The rest of the group is a bit further away fighting her as we speak. I'm here to look after you and Lloyd in the meantime."

Denny's eyes widen. "Lloyd!" She exclaimed remembering what Umbra did to him. She crawled over to her friend's side looking at his pale face. "I'm so sorry Lloyd." She spoke grabbing his hand.

"Miss Raine assured us he will be fine." Regal assured her. She looked at him and nodded.

"I hope the others can handle Umbra."

"I believe they will if they work together."

* * *

><p>"DIE YOU PATHETIC BEINGS!" Umbra roared out as she was about to cast meteor storm at them.<p>

"JUDGMENT!" Kratos roared out as rays of light appeared from the ceiling hitting Umbra who fell to the ground.

"Why you!" Umbra growled standing up.

"Kratos?" Raine looked at the familiar auburn haired man.

"You have two options demon." He spat at her. "Either you go back to the demon world or I'll have to kill you." He glared at her.

"That mana signature you have…" Umbra mumbled to herself as she had calmed down. "Oh, no wonder you're so angry at me." She chuckled to herself.

Kratos continued glaring at her. She had obviously figured out why he wanted to slice her in two so bad.

"That boy…. You're his father. Well well well." She smirked at him.

"If you want him you'll have to go through me first." Kratos snarled as he readied his sword.

"Umbra don't forget about me." Ratatosk spoke up, a giant spell circle beneath his feet as the door to Nifielheim were right behind him. "I'll send you back to where you belong with your demon friends!" He growled as strong winds began erupting from the door, sucking the demons in.

* * *

><p>Denny felt how something horrible was about to happen. She had to stop Umbra.<p>

"Regal I'll be right back." She looked at the older man before running to where the others were, her hair escaping her ponytail.

The last thing Lloyd saw was red long hair flowing in the wind as the wearer ran away. He knew who it was. With his hand reaching out for her he spoke weakly. "Denny come back…." Then everything went black again.

Denny ran as fast as she could. She couldn't let Umbra win! She felt massive wind as she had to dodge from demons flying towards the source. The wind might be strong but she doubted it was strong enough for Umbra. She had 6 of the cores in her possession.

Then again what was going on?

* * *

><p>Just as Denny had feared the wind weren't able to take care of Umbra. The demon lashed out towards Ratatosk who dodge the sword. As he left his spot however the wind stopped and the door closed.<p>

"Dammit!" He cursed to himself. At least the door couldn't be re-opened. What Umbra hadn't noticed was that he had taken control of the cores once again. But what should they do now? He couldn't go and open the door again to try and seal her as it would likely cause trouble. The demons could escape again as he was really tired from using that powerful spell. And as it was the door wasn't fully sealed as Tenebrae and Aqua still hadn't been sealed to it.

Despite knowing Ratatosk hated him for the betrayal so many years ago Kratos couldn't let the summon spirit die. If he did no one would guard the door and that would mean demons would rule the world. He leapt at the demon with his sword in hand.

In the background the rest of the group did what they could. Genis casted his magic while Raine boosted them and healed them. The rest attacked her with all they had.

But Umbra didn't back down.

"Why isn't she backing down?" Raine exclaimed seeing the demon strike Zelos down.

"Owwww…." The red head groaned. "This bitch is annoying." He muttered as he stood up again.

"I am one of the most powerful demons that ever existed! Don't take me lightly you pitiful bunch of trash. Nobody can win over me. Not even your pathetic summon spirit over there." She glared at Ratatosk who replied her with a growl.

"I can."

Everyone turned around facing Denny.

"You're just my mere puppet. I doubt it hun."

"Don't take me lightly Umbra. I'm tired of you hurting my friends and the man I love. I can't let you hurt innocent people as well! And don't forget I am a part of you. I have the power you have." Denny glared at her, a blood red sword with a black handle appearing in each of her hands. "Everyone leave this place now! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Let's go everyone." Kratos spoke up before leavening the way Denny came from.

Hesitating the rest looked at her saddened but they too knew that this fight wasn't theirs to battle.

"Don't you dare die or Lloyd will never be able to forgive you." Raine looked at her before disappearing with the rest.

Ratatosk looked at them in silence as he closed his eyes. When they reopened the red eyes were now green again. "Denny I won't let you take her on alone. No matter what you say I will fight her with you."

Denny looked at her old friend as she nodded. "But don't you dare die on me okay?" Emil gave her a smile as a reply before focusing on the demon in front of them.

"Two against one? Well it doesn't matter. You stand no chance." And with that Umbra prepared another spell.

The last fight with the world at stake was in Denny and Emil's hands. They couldn't afford losing even if it meant the death on them.

* * *

><p>Lloyd slowly opened his eyes as he felt how he was moving. How long had he been out since Denny disappeared?<p>

He was met with worried and sad faces as he looked around from hanging on his father's back.

"Where's Denny?" He asked looking at them. They replied him with silence.

"She's saving the world." Kratos spoke up earning the attention from his son.

"Dad what do you mean?"

"She's fighting Umbra."

"But she's alone! How can you just leave her!?" Lloyd felt anger welling up.

"LLOYD!" Lloyd flinched at the anger in Kratos's voice. "Denny wanted us to go. She didn't want to hurt any of us. Which includes you. Believe in her. She's stronger than you think." He spoke in a serious tone.

"I guess you're right." Lloyd spoke sadly.

"Besides she got Emil on her side." Marta gave him an assuring smile.

"It's hard on us all but, as Kratos said, we have to believe in them." Raine then said, without making eye contact with anyone. "I hope Denny would be alright, Lloyd could never forgive himself of she died after all. "

Lloyd felt how his cheeks turned red. The rest of the group chuckled at him breaking the saddened mood around them.

* * *

><p>Swords clashed against each other. Magic spells appeared from all the different directions. The battlefield became chaotic as the two dodged Umbras attacks.<p>

Worn out and tired from the chaotic battle both Denny and Emil knew they wouldn't last much longer if they didn't do anything soon.

Something that would give them more power.

"I have a plan Denny!" Emil whispered so Umbra wouldn't hear. Emil quickly gave her the details.

"Icicle!" Umbra roared out as ice shards flew down on the two separating them.

"Emil!" Denny cried out as the blonde was hit by some of the shards. Luckily they didn't do much damage only his left arm was taken a serious hit.

"I'm okay!" Emil flinched due to the pain. However as he was about to stand up again Umbra appeared in front of him kicking him in the gut, sending him flying several meters away coughing.

"Fools!" She growled her, sword in hand as she ran towards Emil ready to strike him.  
>Time seemed to slow down as Denny saw Umbra slicing her friend. A cry of pain erupted from Emil as he fell down on the ground covered in blood from the gash he got from Umbras strike.<p>

"One left." Umbra gave the red head a wide grin.

"You!" Denny glared at her. "I swear I will kill you!" She growled as a red light surrounded her shocking Umbra.

"ULTIMATE JUDGMENT!" She cried out as multiply swords struck down Umbra with fierce brute.

"How the hell did you figure out how to use my mana!?" Umbra growled as she stood up again, for once she was tired.

"If I can separate bodies, between you and Denny then I can separate mana between you and Denny as well." Ratatosk chuckled as he appeared behind Denny.

"You're easy to fool Umbra." Denny sighed. "I can't believe you actually didn't realize that Emil over there was in fact just Tenebrae in disguise." Umbra looked over to where she had stricken the boy down. A wave of darkness surrounded the body as it disappeared.

"So you sacrifice your own minions?" Umbra raised a questioning brow.

"Centurions don't die they just revert back to their cores. I thought you knew that." Denny sighed. " I guess you're stupider then you look."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Umbra cried out in frustration.

"Denny the next attack has to be the last. Even I can't hold on so much longer." Ratatosk looked at her.

"Let's give it our all."

The two stood in silence as they build up power to their swords. A blue aura covered Ratatosk's sword and a red one covered one of Denny's swords.

Umbra began chanting a powerful spell. But Ratatosk and Denny were faster and soon two shouts of Ain soup aur were heard as the twos swords clashed into each other making the shockwave even more powerful as it shot towards Umbra.

* * *

><p>"And that Leah is how I defeated the evil Umbra ten years ago."<p>

"Mom you're amazing!" the seven year old chirped, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"She's truly is." Lloyd smiled at his daughter as he ruffled her brown hair.

"Dad is great too!" The girl grinned big.

"Well sadly flattery won't help the fact it's time for bed." Leah quickly began pouting.

"I wanna hear more!" She crossed her tiny arms glaring at them.

The two grownups looked at each other chuckling.

"Listen to your parents Leah."

The girl turned around in an instant hearing the familiar voice of her grandpa Kratos. A giant smile was brought to her face again as she rushed towards Kratos.

"Grandpa is back!" She exclaimed happily as Kratos kneeled down and scooped her up.

"I'm glad your back home dad." Lloyd smiled at his father who gave him a small smile back.

"Well now at least the remaining exspheres should be gone."

"I'm glad Ratatosk made it possible for you to continue your duty and also have it possible for you to get back from Kharlan." Denny smiled.

"I'm glad too! Without Grandpa it would be boring heeere." Leah exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Now I wanna go to bed and grandpa will tell me a story please?"

"Okay but be quiet so you won't wake up your little brother." Kratos warned remembering the past when the girl would occasionally be so happy she would make so much noise her four year old younger brother who was the spitting image of his mother with the red hair and blue eyes, would wake up.

"As soon as Kratos is here she could care less about us." Denny sighed as Kratos and Leah entered the house behind them.

"You don't say." Lloyd chuckled. "Well maybe we should go back inside as well. She will most likely wake Zack up."

"Yeah she probably will." The two gave each other a kiss before entering the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that ending was rather odd. But hey it's done now! :'D I really hope you enjoyed it and in the future there'll be more stories from me. But now I have lots of important tests in school and stuff going on so mostly one shots will be up from now on.<strong>

**I might've ended it a little too quickly but I didn't want to risk forgetting about the story even more now when I'll be so busy but I hope you won't hate me too much for it. *Gives you all cookies***

**Emil/Lloyd: Bye everyone!**

**Me: Have a nice day!**

**NOTE: As a reviewer said. I did give you many questions due to the odd ending. I'm sorry about that. I'll leave it up to your imagination on what happened to the others and maybe in summer I'll write a chapter 28 where I tell you what I think happened. Once again truly sorry about this! **


End file.
